


Devil's in the Details

by TheEvilestOfTwins



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Crime Solvin Buddy Cops, Friends to Lovers, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Implied Sexual Content, Maybe - Freeform, Multi, Possible smut in future, if i feel like it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-27 05:50:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 53,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7606123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEvilestOfTwins/pseuds/TheEvilestOfTwins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know those small details about the people around you? The ones you don't notice unless you change the way the way you think about the person, like the way they walk or talk at certain times compared to others. What happens when a certain fox and rabbit change and notice these things about each other? Will romance bloom? What about the friendly cheetah when some changes are seen between him and the lovable cutey chief Bogo? Those details will determine it all. Picks up about 2 months after the final movie scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

Paperwork. It's the dirty little secret of being a cop. They lure you in with all the fancy moves and shiny badges and medals, only to find out that every one of those moves and medals have a form to be filled out in triplicate for. It was tedious, mind numbing, hand cramping monotony. 

And Nick loved every second of it.

He had found out early on that he actually had an affinity for filing out paperwork quickly without people noticing, and he genuinely was pleased seeing the stack in his out bin at the end of the day. This left him with all time in the word for his favorite sport though, annoying and distracting Judy by making her laugh while she was doing her's. Judy couldn't do her work on time to save her life oddly enough. Nick had come to reason it was because she was so gung ho about field work and moving fast at her own pace, that slowing down for paperwork all but destroyed her will to live. So he made up a game to cheer her up through it all.

The rules for the appropriately named "Carrots Can't Conduct" game were as follows;

1 point for every time she looks away from the papers/computer screen

10 points for every time she laughs aloud (5 extra if she snorts while she does)

20 points for every misspelled word if the mistake was made while he was talking

30 points for every photo gained of her smiling

50 points if she's laughing so hard she drops her pen

1000 points if she asks for help finishing her work (This is considered the 'Golden Snitch' as it were, as this has yet to happen)

The higher the point total at the end of the night, the more money he put in the jar at home labeled "Carrot Farm." It was Judy's birthday gift fund. He had no idea when her birthday was, but when it came around he'd try and get her something nice. Tonight, Nick was playing the game to win. He had already passed his previous high score (236) and was resting at a comfy score of 273. He was getting better as time went on, especially since they shared a cubicle. There was a little divider between the desks, but it didn't do much to block the two from speaking constantly. 

Judy was neck deep in her 2nd to last piece of work, a case file that needed a full review. Nick had just finished making a paper football.

"Heya, Carrots." Judy's ears picked up as she heard her partner's voice and looked towards him.  _274_ Nick thought to himself. Right as she turned he aimed the football and flicked sending it right between her perky ears. Nick thrust his fists in the air and quietly shouted "And it's goooood!" while he mocked a crowd cheering. This earned an honest giggle from Judy,  _284,_  and her chiding him saying "C'mon Nick, let me finish this already! I've been at it for hours now."

"Alright Fluff, I'll let ya finish. Once I break 300." He whispered the last bit to himself and moved in for the kill once she turned back around. Nick took out is phone and turned on the selfie cam. He then quickly got into position behind her and whispered "Safari time" as he pushed his muzzle forward through the 'foliage' that was Judy's ears. He quickly brought his phone around and snapped a picture of himself making a mysterious and questioning face and managed to get Judy's not well contained smile in frame too.  _314_

Nick quickly retreated so Judy couldn't make a grab for the phone as she sometimes did with his spontaneous pictures, and sat in his chair. "Now you may finish."

"Shut it you dumb fox" She said with a giggle, Nick had stopped keeping track though. Game was over.

"Very well, slow bunny" Nick quipped back and leaned back to wait for her to be done. Which, 10 minutes later, she was.

"FINALLY!" Judy exclaimed as she stretched her arms above her head, a sight Nick totally didn't look to long at at all. No way. "All done" She picked up the last piece of paper, dropped it in the out bin with the rest, and got out her chair, stretching again. This time Nick was to busy getting ready to leave to watch his partner. He packed his and Judy's bag as he always did and handed it to her. She took it with a yawn.

"Cmon Carrots, let's get you home before I have to carry you. As cute as that may be." They started to head towards the elevators to leave.

"Hey, what have I said about cute?"

"That the best way to spread cheer is to say it loud for all to hear?" The altered quote got Judy to laugh and snort a little as she clocked out her card. Nick had already been out since he had finished his work. Bogo didn't much appreciate him getting paid to pester Judy, despite that's what he's always doing regardless. 

 Once she was done laughing Judy seemed contemplative as they got in the elevator together, which Nick noticed and decided to try and pry. 

"What's on your mind Fluff? Are you having those unique thoughts we all only have when we get tired? I've been there, sat up for hours wondering if traffic laws would change if ears of corn could drive one time." Nick laughed a little at his own idiocy, but his tale only got him a very strange glance from his partner. She only started to laugh when she realized he was serious and had actually considered such a thing. "No you idiot... How do you even???" She couldn't finish her sentences because of laughter.

Judy finally composed herself. "No, I was just thinking. How come you stick around every night? Your always done with your paperwork way before me and they make you clock out anyways so it's not even like your getting paid. Not to say I don't appreciate the company, but it only just struck me how odd it was." She raised her eyebrow at Nick hoping for an answer. Nick had thrown on his signature smirk, but Judy was beginning to be able to see through that. She could see that he knew exactly why he stayed and was trying to think of any answer besides that to tell her. Which is what he was doing because he did know why. Most of the why at least.

 _What do I tell her?_ He asked himself,  _Do I come right out and say 'I Don't want to leave you behind because as soon as you leave my side it feels like alot of the light is gone from the world?' Nope, can't say that, don't say that. Say something though!_ Nick turned to Judy and gave her a smile but he was sure she could see the conflict going on behind his eyes. "I like to know that your gonna get home safe and that you'll be rested for tomorrow sweetheart." He finally managed to pull out of the void of his brain.

Judy's face said that she clearly was not buying whatever Nick was trying to sell right then. "You know that's a lie. I may be a bunny, but you and I both know I'm one of the toughest mammals in the precinct Slick. I can get home safe enough. If anything, you're the one that can't get home safe with where you live. I've seen your neighborhood honey."

Nick couldn't argue either of those points. He had watched Judy almost single-handedly take down a rhino that was doing street muggings. Nick had watched the little bolt of grey lightning shoot all over the place, bouncing off of walls, lamp posts, whatever was nearby. And with each bounce was another kick to fast to block, the flurry eventually bringing the perp down. As well, the muggings had actually been taking place across the street from Nick's apartment, going to show just how nice the neighborhood was.

"Man this elevator is taking it's ti...." At that moment Nick realized that throughout the conversation, neither of them had hit a button, so they had simply been standing in an unmoving elevator and talking for several minutes, it not being needed anywhere else do to the late hour. "We're idiots" Nick chuckled as he finally hit the lobby button and the large machine burst to life, moving them. 

"I was wondering why you hadn't hit it."

"Oh please, if you had noticed, why not hit it yourself Carrots?"

"And steal this moment from myself dumb fox? Not on your life" Judy laughs a little to herself with the quip. Nick on the other hand was glad the topic had shifted so easily from the previous. They continued the back and forth between them until they finally left the precinct and said their goodbyes out front, them living in complete opposite directions. 

"Seeya tomorrow Carrots"

"You too Blue." They walk away from each other, Nick sliding into his usual calm and collected persona seamlessly, and Judy being her jovial self albeit with less of a spring in her step. Perhaps because of the late hour. The subway ride home was uneventful for both and Judy made it into her apartment just as her favorite program came on. Bucky and Pronk arguing over who had eaten the last of the ice cream. Judy had to stifle her own laughter as Bucky accused his partner of going down a rocky road right now, the unintentional pun sailing over Pronk's head. Through it all she changed into civies, and texted Nick (listed Dumb Fox in her phone) the usual nightly message.

 **Judy** : MIBS

Letting each other know they made it back home had become a nightly ritual ever since the one time Nick had slept on a bench because he had left his keys at work and the subway had stopped running. She knew something was wrong when Nick didn't respond at all after 10 minutes. He always got back to her very timely, even when by all rights he should be asleep.

As it turned out, everything wasn't great with Nick. The process of actually getting home had gone by with no incident, but once he got there, that was a different story. He was coming down the hallway to his shoebox of an apartment and immediately saw the broken door frame and cracked door showing someone had clearly forced their way into his home. On the chance they were still inside, nick drew his stun gun and dropped his bag to allow complete mobility. He slowly pushed open the door with one paw as the other held the stun gun level and steady. The inside was a small rectangle with the door on one of the short sides with a bathroom halfway through the place on the right.

All his stuff on the other hand was either gone or broken, leaving only the counters for the small kitchen and the frame of his bed. Some mammal had robbed Nick blind, and he was so shocked by this information he didn't hear Judy's unique ringtone coming from his pocket.


	2. Chapter 2

For 2 or so minutes, Nick was just too shocked to move. Broken glass covered the floor as well as plaster and dry wall from a few holes in the wall and ceiling, presumably from the thief stealing his couch and knocking it around. He finally took a tentative step forward, careful of his paw placement with all the glass. The fox bent down to find the shattered frames of his only 2 photos, one of him and his mother when he graduated high school, the happiest he had ever seen her til the time of the second photo. Him in his uniform during the academy graduation with Judy on one side and his mother, still as sweet a vixen as the other picture from years ago. The 2 women had met and had hit it off quite well, occasionally going out for coffee apparently.

Now both sat in splintered piles on the ground. Not wanting them to get lost, he picks the pictures up and pockets them, trying not to bend the corners. His next thought was whether or not they got into his cash savings from his pawpsicle days. Making a beeline for the kitchen, he looked under the sink. The piece was ordinarily only the sink and a cupboard under it, but to keep his extra cash safe, Nick had made a small compartment just under the cupboard behind a small wood panel.

The panel was still in place and when Nick took it off, he saw the small plastic bags each containing a roll of cash. He could at least use that to replace the furniture was his thought right now, seeing as it was all gone. Thinking this he pocketed them as well. His couch, bed, TV, even his bed and rug were missing, as well as all his food and electronics. During his assessment of his current situation, he finally became aware of the loud ringtone blaring from his pocket taking it out to see Judy's big happy face with "Funny Bunny" written across the top calling him.

He answered right away, saying "Hey Carro.."

"FINALLY! I'VE BEEN CALLING YOU FOR 20 MINUTES, DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED I WAS NICHOLAS WILDE!?" Nick fumbled the phone around out of shock before putting the phone at arms length, his ears still ringing from her voice. He looked at his phone's history real quick and saw 30 missed calls from the bunny. oops

"WHAT IS.." He can hear a sigh come over the speaker as she no longer wants to yell and is only concerned. "What happened Nick? Are you ok?"

Bringing the phone back to his muzzle, Nick smiled at how he had never seen Judy be mad for more than a few seconds, she just wasn't the type for it. 

"I'm fine sweetheart, I just came home to a not so nice surprise. Apparently someone decided my apartment was the perfect spot for an impromptu sit down, and when they left I guess they liked my stuff so they took it all with em."

"Oh my god, you got robbed!? Well quit talking to me and call the police or something you idiot!"

"Carrots... we are the police."

"NOT. US."

"OK, OK." He laughed a little. "I'll call the station and hopefully they can send a cruiser for me while someone else takes care of investigating this. You should get some sleep though darlin. It's almost midnight and I'd hate if you weren't at your best tomorrow because of me."

"Are you sure hon? I know where you are and I don't mind coming down there to keep you company. You sound like you could use some."

"Don't you dare fluff. You need sleep more than I do and you know it. Plus I'll have plenty of company in the coming hours between other officers and the representative from my insurance company." Nick had now slumped down onto a clean part of the floor with his back against the wall. "I'll be just fine, trust me." He laughs a little to drive the point home that he's really alright and totally not lying, no way. 

"I'll trust you to know when you really need help Nick. Don't you dare hesitate to call me if you need anything you dumb fox. Even if it's just a hug." He can hear the familiar sound of Judy's voice becoming heavier as some tears begin to surface. She was a serious crier.

"Jeez, still so emotional you bunnies. I'll remember to call you in the morning bunbun."

"You better." She laughs with a small sniffle "If you don't, expect a swift and hard drop kick to the spine from this bunny's legs." Nick actually shuddered at the thought of the likely bone shattering strike coming his way.

"Duley noted. Sweet dreams Carrots."

"Goodnight"

They both hung up and not one to break his word once given, Nick began to dial for the dispatch officer, giving a heavy sigh first though.

* * *

Judy fell back into her chair by her desk after the line went dead. She hadn't realized how tired she'd gotten with being worried and pacing back and forth, making noise to the point that either Bucky or Pronk told her to quiet down. She had still been worried/mad at Nick at the time so she uncharacteristically told them that the next one to complain would receive the other mammal's head in their rear, which had left all silent from outside sources in the room.

Judy now had the opportunity to dwell on the events that had taken place and her reaction to them. She was thankful of course that Nick had turned out to be OK, but also saddened by his situation, but to her that didn't quite equate to the level of anxiety she was having. During the time Nick might have been hurt, she had felt like two elephants were doing the tango on her chest. No matter how much she thought about it, the events shouldn't translate into the emotions that she had, and still was experiencing.

Her heart was still pounding and she still felt like crying a little bit. She wiped away the few tears that had formed during her short conversation with Nick and decided to do some soul searching. Because sure, Nick was her best friend, but she normally only felt this anxious when someone in her family gets injured or seriously sick, like when her father had hurt his back when she was still a kit, or her brother Kyle getting that bad case Mono a few years before she left for the academy. Then her brain brought something to the forefront that she hadn't thought twice about up until now.

She had told Nick she loved him. Yes it had been in a buddy buddy "haha I love you man" kind of way, but now she was thinking there might actually be a bit more to it. Like she might have partially kind of maybe sort of meant it deep down and didn't realize it back then.

_But is that alright?_ She thought to herself,  _He's my friend and partner, wouldn't this ruin things between us?_

_**WHATEVER!**_ Another voice in her head sounded. Or rather it felt like her heart was speaking now rather than her common sense.  ** _If you like him, roll with it! Common sense said a bunny couldn't be a cop, we proved that wrong! And hell if love has anything remotely to do with common sense!_** _But he's a fox. A predator, our natural one I might add. **Then we can prove that common sense wrong as well! Ain't no one gonna tell Judy Hopps how to feel!**_ "DAMN RIGHT!" Judy suddenly said aloud. She was now fully aware of her emotions.

She seriously liked, if not loved, her partner and best friend Nick Wilde

The realization didn't hit her as hard as she might have expected finding out she had a serious romantic crush on her best friend and partner. If anything she was happier now being fully aware of it.

Now Judy just had to see if Nick felt the same way, which she made the split second decision to hold out on. If it turned out to be unrequited, the last thing she wanted was for Nick to feel ostracized from his best friend during what was clearly a low point for him right then. She would wait and silently let herself be happy being this close to him for now, and then when things calmed down for the both of them, she would pounce. She giggled hysterically at the thought of herself glomping Nick hard enough to knock him over while shouting the words "I LOVE YOU!"

When she was done laughing, she decided it'd be best to go to sleep now and meandered over to the bed and face planted right onto the pillow. It'd be a while for her to get to sleep with her thoughts constantly revolving around Nick, ranging from how handsome he was in uniform, which was very, to how he must be feeling right now and how much he might need a hug even if he won't admit it. 

Sleep eventually did come to claim Judy, only for her dreams to hold much the same content as her previous thoughts.

* * *

 Nick finished his call to dispatch at the station. He knew the officer taking calls tonight, he knows everyone after all, and she was quite sympathetic towards the poor fox. They would send over a cruiser to pick him up and take his statement as well as that of his neighbors. Fat lotta good that'd do in this neighborhood. Here, no one talked to the cops, and if they did, they usually turned up in the hospital or the gutter, if they turned up at all.

 Nick decided to take this time til the cruiser got there to take stock of exactly what had been taken.

His entire media center, meaning his TV, DVD player, all his movies and collections of old shows he had from his childhood. The array of cupboards they all had once occupied was now completely ruined, being cracked or chipped and several doors totally ripped off. All his food, save one beetle taco that had been in the back of the fridge longer than Nick cared to admit, and clothes were gone as well, along with the toiletries from his bathroom. 

"Who steals a guy's shampoo? That's just messed up man." His mattress and box spring had also flown out the door with the robber, along with his small couch and rug. All in all, it was as if Nick had never moved in at all with how bare bones it was. All he could do was sigh dejectedly at the sight as he decided to wait out in the hall, where it was much less depressing, for whoever would be showing up. 

About 10 minutes and half Nick's phone battery gone to games later, the officer tasked with the case that night was revealed to be Wolford. He came down the hall and approached Nick in a friendly manner. They had had occasion to speak a few times before and had even gone for drinks a few times on shared off nights.

"Hey Wilde. Sorry to hear about the break in, you doin alright? You weren't here when it happened were you?"

"I'm alright, it was just stuff after all, I'll live. And no, I wasn't here to see anything, it was all gone by the time I came back from staying late with Carrots."

"Alright. You told her about what happened yet?"

"Yeah she knows. Got an earful before I told her, 'I'm fine now go get some sleep'" Nick punctuated his statement with air quotes. This got a little laugh out of the wolf before he went back to business.

"Well how about I take your statement real quick, then you can wait in the cruiser while I look around, take some photos, you know the deal. After I'm done in there, I'll give you a ride back to the station. You probably don't wanna spend the night here."

"Sounds like as good a plan as I'm lively to get tonight." He yawns.

"Let's do it then buddy." Wolford said with a friendly smile as he whips out a notepad to take Nick's statement.  _This is gonna be a long night_ was all Nick thought as the questions started.


	3. Chapter 3

Judy was roused from sleep the next morning by her alarm as she usually was right at 5:30, and she got up as she always did. She quickly pressed the off button and made way for the small shower located just off her main room. It wasn't til she was in the stream of warm water that the events of the previous night washed over her, including her internal debate and the conclusion she had reached.

She could feel her face get a small blush at remembering the fact that she had admitted to herself she might possibly probably love her partner. As she kept going through with her shower, the bunny tried to think of the best way to go about the day to come. Nick had promised to call her come morning and she hadn't checked her phone before getting into the shower so he might have already to tell her something. If not, she'd just have to wait til he called since she had always known him to keep his word.

Now came how the whole feelings situation would go, since she completely had no idea how to proceed. Becoming a cop had been Judy's reason for existence since she was a kit, so any relationship beyond that she had with her closest family quite honestly fell by the wayside. Herself being quite attractive for a bunny had been approached by more than a few suitors, but they always got turned away after a moments notice, or simply couldn't keep up with Judy being Judy. The result of it all being that she had never had to deal with serious romantic feelings for another mammal, much less a boyfriend or even kissed someone frankly.

That was when the thought of kissing Nick shot through her mind and she thought steam was coming out of her ears with how hot her face felt. She got out of the shower still mulling over how best to bring up the subject of dating with the fox when she heard the custom ringtone that had been set up for Nick on her phone. She rushed over to pick it up momentarily forgetting her naked state.

She answered just as she realized this and held the phone between her cheek and shoulder as she talked and got dressed at the same time.

"Nick! Are you alright? What happened since last night!? Will you get your stuff back? Do you need a place to stay? How about a hug? Do you need anything!?" All the questions gushed out of her before she could think to say..

"Hello to you too Carrots" Nick laughed out the jab at his partner.

"Sorry, hi sweetheart. Now answer the questions if you know what's good for you Wilde." Judy said it in the best friend/interrogator voice she could muster while also pulling on her uniform pants.

"Very well officer. To start, I'm perfectly fine Fluff. True I could go for a good shower right now, but beyond that I'm doing good. I'm at the station right now trying to help Wolford figure out who might have taken it all, but neither of us think it's likely I'll ever see any of my stuff again."

"Oh, I'm so sorry Nick."

"Don't you worry your furry little head Bun. It was just stuff, and stuff can be replaced. This time there's just alot of it to replace. I just need to find out how much my renters insurance will put forward for it all."

"Well if they don't give you enough I do have some savings I can lend.."

"No. N capitol O Carrots. I will not accept any money, no ifs ands or buts. And before you ask again, I do not need a place to stay at present. Right now I'm still at the station and it won't be that hard for me to replace the locks and get a mattress to back to sleeping at my place."

"You're actually gonna go back to sleeping in that place? How?" Judy stopped dressing in shock at the decision of her partner. She was almost done though, so she didn't look to strange. Just a few buttons were left undone on her shirt, and after that all that's left on her uniform would be her vest and belt.

"Quite amazingly enough Carrots, I don't feel like troubling anyone with my presence in their house until I feel safe in my own home."

"Well if you don't feel safe then sleep somewhere else Nick. I'm sure there's more than a few people who wouldn't mind having you sleep in their place for a while."  _Like me_ was her next thought, but she caught herself before she could vocalize it.

"I don't really want to argue this right now Fluff, I really do need to go back to helping Wolford." Nick sounded a little saddened, but in the small way that probably only Judy would have been able to tell with how well she knew him, so she decided to leave it.

"Alright, sorry. I'm about to leave for the station so I'll see you in a bit?"

"Sure thing Carrots. see you then." Alot of the levity came back with his voice as he said goodbye.

"See ya Slick" Judy said with a smile as the call ended. She fell back on her bed hitting her face with both her paws, angry at herself for how she had stumbled through that conversation.  _Good going Judy. Make your crush feel like more crap than he already does. This is going great so far._

She sat up and fixed her shirt and finished suiting up for work as she started towards the door. She did her usual ritual of taking a look in the mirror and psyching herself up for the day ahead, giving herself a smile and getting happy.  _Just be happy, be yourself._ Another smile at the thought of seeing Nick soon and she was out the door, locking it behind her.

* * *

 The little bunny arrived at the police station at her usual time, she was quite the punctual bunny after all, to see Clawhauser being his usual happy self behind the desk. He really was the first thing anyone looked at upon entering the ZPD, which was a good thing by every account, seeing as the cheetah had the amazing ability to light up a room. He could also hone in on things people wanted to keep secret aggravatingly well.

Judy knew he would pick up on the way she thought of Nick consciously if she wasn't very careful. She walked in as casually as she could, and strode up to the lovable cheetah's desk with what she hoped appeared to be her usual smirk.

"Morning Ben. How's it goin?"

Clawhauser looked up from the bowl of cereal he was paying far to much attention to to be healthy and smiled wide for the bunny.

"Heyya little cutey. It's all good. How've you been?"

"Ben, what'd I tell you about that word?"

"Oh, sorry honey. It's just the first word that comes too mind to describe you." Clawhauser at least looked a little sad at his mistake.

"All is forgiven if you can tell me where to find Nick. He should be around here somewhere."

"Oh the chief wanted to see him, so they're in his office right now. I assume you already know about what happened to him?"

"Mhm." Judy's ears drooped a bit and her paw tapped a bit involuntarily. "I just wish I could help him somehow, but I really got nothing. He refuses to take money from anyone, probably out of pride, and he'd rather sleep in that apartment than with anyone else."

"Judy, in all honesty, your most likely to help him by just being you. We all see how happy you make him, so just do that!" Ben spread his arms wide in exaggeration and sent his box of cereal flying. "Ah sugar coating." He censored himself for fear of innocent ears in the nearby bunny.

"Let me help." She said bending down and starting to pick up pieces and place them back in the box, seeing as the whole thing was empty after it went flying. "Any idea what the chief might want to talk to Nick about?" She asked while Ben got down on the floor to clean too.

"No idea. Which is odd, usually I hear rumblings or murmurs of what Bogo might be upset about, but it's radio silence this time."

"Strange. I hope it's nothing serious. Maybe he's just giving Nick some off time to deal with the whole, 'robbed of all his stuff' thing."

"Maybe. So..." Suddenly Ben was very close to Judy, close enough to whisper "When you gonna ask out our favorite fox?"

Judy suddenly crushed the empty box of cereal in her grasp and a few pieces of cereal to powder in the other paw. She felt every part of her body heat up and was positive she was blushing. "Wh-whatreyoutalkingaboutthat'srediculousshutup!" Her eyes darted everywhere, praying to whoever would listen that no one had heard him speak, and while her eyes moved she caught sight of her nose twitching up a storm and was vaguely aware of the loud sound her foot was making against the floor.

Clawhauser could only laugh at little at her response to his question, since she was quite adorable when she was flustered. "Hon, everyone knows already, the only ones not in the loop about how you felt was just you and Nick, but you know it now. That you loooooove him." He chuckles as he finishes speaking and sees the blush spread straight up her ears.

Judy looks around one more time after regaining her faculties, to make sure no one is in ear shot and grabs the collar of Ben's shirt while hissing at him. "OK, listen here Donuts, it is still a secret from Nick, so so help me if he finds out from anybody but me, we're gonna find out just how much of the first precinct I can take down single handily. And because you embarrassed me, I'll go ahead and assume I can ask you for help in setting up any kind of confession or date type scenario in the future. Capiche?"

"Understood ma'am." Ben actually seemed a little afraid of the little bunny crouched in front of him.

"Good. Now that we understand each other... please help me."

"What?"

"I have no idea what to do about this. I've never even kissed anyone before, much less told someone I loved them except for my family. I'm at a loss for what to do here Ben." Judy released his collar and became a bit dejected. 

"Sorry Judes, but I don't really know how to help you. Not really my area of expertise either, I just like to gossip." Ben gave a sad smile.

Judy could only sigh. "It's alright. I can do it on my own, I'm sure of it." She made two fists and pumped them giving a smile, completely sure of herself. "I'm gonna go wait by Bogo's office to talk to Nick, so I'll see you later Ben." The cereal was cleaned up for the most part now, only a few pieces left for the janitor, who was one of the few mammals in the world to not like Clawhauser, to get.

"Alright Bun, good luck." He sat back in his chair and got back to work, meaning meal.

Judy made her way towards the chief's office and got there just in time to see the door swing open for Nick to walk out looking his usual suave and collected self. Nothing had changed about him, and in fact he actually looked a bit worse for wear seeing as he hadn't been able to change his uniform or take a shower since the day before, thus making his fur seem a bit more matted and messy than usual. Despite it all though, Judy's heart still skipped a beat at seeing the fox, and once he saw her as well and she saw a smile light up his face just for her, she melted a bit inside. The door to the office slammed shut without even a single hair of the chief being seen.

"Morning CarroOUGH" Judy had tackle hugged the larger animal, her leg strength in the launch proving more than enough to floor him. He felt her arms weave their way around his body to lock together in what he could only guess was an attempt to strangle him. Judy was busy trying to squeeze her partner to death, and pushing her face further into his chest and taking little whifs of his scent, glad he couldn't see her face and thus blush as she did so.

"Aaaair. Need airrr" Nick managed to wheeze out as he felt his spine start to feel kinda like it was gonna give out.

"Sorry, sorry. Got excited." Judy apologized as she released the fox from her grip. They both got up from the ground and began to walk towards their shared cubicle to sit. "So what's changed since last night, and what did Bogo want to talk to you about?"

They arrived at the desks and sat in their respective chairs. "The chief just gave me time off to deal with all this til I have enough stuff back to live out of my apartment comfortably. And since last night I've found out that my fantastic insurance company will only cover some of the damages to the apartment itself, not my possessions. Thankfully I do have some savings, but this'll take a mean chunk out of them." Nick's ears lowered a bit at this, making Judy's heart sink with them.

"Well you know you can always come to me if you need anything Nick." Judy got down and went over to put a paw on Nick's arm much like that night on the gondola in the rain forest district, except this time he didn't pull away but rather seemed comforted at being reminded of the presence of the bunny.

"Thanks Carrots, I know that I can trust you with anything, I really do. There just isn't anything I need from you." Nick's paw fell to his side and brushed his pocket, and he made a face like he suddenly remembered something really important. "Actually Fluff, there might be something very important you can do for me." Judy's face lit up at the prospect of being helpful in any sort of way to the fox right now.

"Anything, you name it!" Judy beamed bright as the sun in that moment and Nick thought that he might need shades to look at her. "I need you to look after this for me." Nick reached into his pocket when Judy removed her paw from his arm, and he took out a familiar looking red cloth. It was the same one he had wrapped his blueberries in as well as her leg when she had cut it running from Bellweather. Right now it was folded into a samll box shape and tied up so that whatever was contained inside would stay right where it is.

"This handkerchief contains just about everything left of my possessions, and I'm taking the rest of the day to go out and find some clothes to change into while I arrange to have my door fixed. I'm feeling a little paranoid about having it any where near my place right now out of fear, but I'll need to go back to shower later. Can you hold onto this and keep it safe? Please Carrots?"

"Of course Nick, It's no trouble at all." Judy was reaching out to grab hold of the offered object when Nick drew it back suddenly, saying; "Under one stipulation. Don't open it, no matter what." Nick gave a serious look to the now confused looking bunny. "Well, OK Blue, if it's that important to you."

"It is, so I need you to promise me you won't open it."

"Is this really necessary?" Judy asked putting a paw on her hip as she put it out and smiling in a sassy manner.

"Judy, please just promise me." The sudden use of her name immediately sends up a red flag in her head. He had only ever said it once before to her knowledge, and at the time he thought she might be dead so the name carried quite the bit of weight between them. This caused Judy to put on a more serious expression before she spoke.

"I promise that I will not open the handkerchief, no matter what the circumstances. And you have my word as well that it will be returned to you when you ask for it in the exact same condition as when you hand it to me."

Nick's face softened alot at her words, which was the signal for Judy to loosen up her's as well. Nick slowly and cautiously placed the makeshift package in her paws, like he was handing off his own child for the first time.

"Thanks Fluff, really" He gave her his warmest smirk that sent her heart all a flutter. He then checked his phone for the time (Another officer had lent him a charger overnight) and he chuckled a bit. "You know, your gonna be late for the bullpen Carrots."

Judy's eyes flew wide open and her mouth dropped. She had never been late, ever for a single day of work, and she refused to start today. "Oh sweet cheese and crackers you're right!" She said as she whipped out her phone to make sure he wasn't messing with her. It wouldn't be the first time he had pulled that trick after all. She put the phone and handkerchief gently in her pocket before turning back to the fox.

"So you're gonna take the day to go shopping. I'm truly envious of you for once."

"You mean you weren't already with these good looks?" Nick made a 'suave' face that, while Judy found him quite attractive, she also found it hilarious and she burst out laughing. This gave the fox a big smile as he stood up from his chair. "I'll see you later today Carrots. I think you could help me pick out some new furniture pieces to help tie my shoebox of an apartment together."

Judy stopped laughing eventually and moved out of the cubicle towards the bullpen. "I'd be happy to offer my advice Blue. You can pick me up from work later. I should get out earlier than usual without a certain fox making it impossible to do my busy work." She lightly nudged his arm knowingly.

"Will do Carrots." Nick chuckled at her jab. "I'll see you then. Later." Nick smiled wide as he pulled out and put on his shades even though he was still indoors. He knew she hated whenever he did that, cause it made no sense! So of course he did it as often as he could. They waved at each other as he made his way towards the doors to leave, in the opposite direction of Judy. She lightly put her paw on her jacket pocket where she had placed his possessions, not knowing why he had made such a big deal about it being opened, but right now it didn't really matter since she really was about to be late. Remembering this she makes a bee line for the pen as quick as she could, hoping beyond all hope Bogo wouldn't make note of her absence.


	4. Chapter 4

Bogo had noticed and noted Judy's tardiness, and for once the hooting and hollering was directed Judy's way. She gave a weak smile as she walked towards her chair in the front. The hassling from her fellow officers continued until she made it to her seat quietly and Bogo raised a single hoof, which silenced the room. The chief looked at Judy with a more angry expression than his stock face.

"Thank you for deciding to join us officer Hopps." Bogo practically spat out the words. Judy tried to lighten the mood by smiling and making an attempt to explain. "Sorry chief, I was just"

"I. Don't. Care. Don't let this happen again. Clear?" Judy's ears dropped as she felt like she was being yelled at by her principle again back in high school for trying to place people who smoked on the premises under citizen's arrest. "Understood sir."

"Good. Now, on to assignments..."

* * *

Judy was assigned to the filing room for now til they found a place to put her during Nick's absence. She had the privilege of helping the file clerks digitize the older files for reference in any current case they might be applicable in. Alongside this adventure, she also had to look over the files for any inconsistencies with current law. While most of the cases were pretty cut and dry; alot of muggings and robberies with the occasional zooicide or shooting. Then there was the weird ones. The cases that made Judy stop and wonder just what drove the perp to that point in life, or what possessed them to do such a thing.

The first that made gave her pause was a case in which a serial mugger was terrorizing a park downtown, unfortunately this wasn't that rare an occurrence. The thing that made this strange was that, while by all accounts, the mammals that had been mugged had been so at gun point, while once they caught the criminal (a jaguar just a foot taller than Nick) no gun was found in his possession. What was found was a single banana. As it turned out, he concealed the full shape of the fruit in his jacket while using his skills as a failed voice actor and practice with self-produced sound effects to make very realistic gun loading sounds to scare people without them ever seeing a gun. In truth it was actually a life saver for the criminal since what was originally several cases of threats with a deadly weapon turned into a joke at the precinct of cops pulling bananas on each other for months.

It was an entire day of monotony broken up by the occasional laugh or perplexed look, or pure joy because she would glance at her phone to see a text message had come in from her favorite fox. It was usually a selfie with some god awefull looking loudly colored shirt and the caption "Just picked up another good lookin outfit. Quickly getting to be even more good looking than you Carrots" He never actually spelled out her nickname, only just putting carrot emojis. The messages never failed to make her happy though.

It was right after she had received one of these messages and responded to it, saying that it was impossible for him to ever be prettier than her, that a particular case had caught her eye. Picking it up, she saw it was report on a case of armed robbery at multiple banks in Zootopia and the surrounding area. The criminals were identified to be a hippo and a rhino, but the only evidence that could lead to identifying one of them was a quick shot of the rhino's face by one of the hostages who's cell phone had gone unnoticed during the robbery.

The ZPD knew nothing about the pair, not even their names or what the hippo looked like. The robberies had occurred a few years prior, then stopped abruptly after a security guard had been killed during a heist with no one catching hide nor hair of the duo. The pair were still at large and considered very dangerous, which made Judy a little uncomfortable. She knew that the police couldn't always get every criminal, some were just too big, too smart, well funded or connected to get brought down. But to know that a pair of dangerous killers were still out and free among the people was disheartening at best.

She tacked the file into the computer word for word as she had done a million times that day while she scanned the photo and listed the box number containing the physical evidence. Right when she was done and placed the file in the out bin, she realized it had been her last one thankfully and got to stretch in the chair, pulling out her phone again. She was indeed done early and decided to muzzletime Nick to let him know she was ready to leave once she changed.

Judy had made the wise decision of keeping an extra uniform and set of civie clothes in her locker at the precinct in her locker for whatever case in which she might need it, a notion that had gone right over Nick's head at the time, but she was sure he was now regretting not listening. She smoothed her fur as she hit his face in her contacts and waited as it rang.

He picked up quickly, and her phone was suddenly filled with his handsome muzzle. He was wearing a bright neon yellow floral print shirt now and had clearly showered by the look of his fur, and he was outside somewhere, Judy couldn't determine the location.

"Heya Carrots. What's up?" He gave her a big Cheshire smile, which Judy gladly returned.

"Not much, just finished up here and I'll be ready to meet you once I change. I don't feel like shopping in uniform." Nick chuckled a little. "Alright Fluff I'll see you at the station in like 10, 15 minutes. It's still pretty early, so after we go shopping, how about we grab a bite to eat? I heard a new vegetarian place opened up downtown and I wanna give it a try."

"Sure, sounds like a date!" Judy's eyes went wide as she realized her phrasing and began screaming inside while keeping up the happy smiling facade. Nick just kept smiling as he seemed to adjust the camera, and if he noticed Judy's distress, he didn't let on.

"Alright Carrots" He laughs, "See you in a few then."

"See ya" She said with a smile, then the call ended and her head immediately hit the desk once, twice... she kept repeating the action in the hopes that maybe a concussion would remove her memory of the phone call, and thus the conversation itself from history. After 3 solid minutes of brain damage and no such luck she got up and made for the locker room, which was empty upon her entrance.

"It's OK Judy, he still doesn't know and he thinks what you said is a joke. It's not a date, as much as I wish it were." She sighed as she opened her locker and removed the bag containing her streets. Before she took off her uniform proper, she emptied her pockets, and among the objects she removed was the package Nick had given her to watch. Seeing it and holding it again reminded her of the look on his face, and his serious tone of voice when she promised not to open it.

Of course she had curiosity as to the contents and why Nick wanted them guarded so closely and for her not to see it. Before she realized it she was poised to open it, but caught herself before any of the knot could come undone and chastised herself for almost breaking her friends trust. Putting the package to the side, she undressed the rest of the way.

It didn't take her long to change into her new outfit, a white top that showed her shoulders with a larger pink shirt that went below to hang past the white one at the bottom and the sleeves as an accent to the outfit with some black shorts that hugged her legs. Grabbing the handkerchief and it's contents, she left the locker room a bit more calm, collected and happy then when she went in and left the building to wait out front for Nick.

* * *

The call ended for Nick and a million thoughts rushed through his head. Some had to do with the collection of items he had given her and whether or not they were still safe or if she had seen the contents. Then he remembered that, not only did he trust Judy completely, if the handkerchief was opened and the contents observed by the bunny, she would in all likely hood be furious, so it was probably safe.

Next was what she had said right before the call ended about the plans being a date. He knew it was just a saying, but the thought of going on an actual date with his partner had sent his tail wagging beyond his control so he'd had to change the angle of the camera to keep it out of frame. He paused a second from walking, he was currently going towards a subway station that would take him the rest of the way to the precinct.

Nick knew he was starting to look at the bunny differently, and he got a little sadder whenever she wasn't around, but he had simply chalked that up to the whole separation anxiety present in most canines. He had also started noticing certain things about her, how she would always have to check her phone 3 times just to figure out what the time was because she got distracted, or how when she walked her hips seemed to sway to and fro in what Nick found to be a near hypnotizing manner. Was it possible he was falling for the city's favorite (only) lapine officer?

He started moving again towards the station, not wanting to miss a his train and be late, but the thoughts and self doubt still ran through his head. He had managed to conceal it all from Judy during the call by the grace of some deity since he knew the bunny was gaining the annoying ability to read through his con man demeanor to what he was really thinking. He kept obsessing over it, the way his partner walked, talked, laughed... hell, even the way she bit her pen when she was having trouble getting a grasp on the how of a case, Nick found himself with an honest and warm smile on his face with every picture of her that ran through his mind. There really was no denying it now, he was falling for the girl. Through it all he had come to like her... alot.

He came to this realization as he sat in an isolated seat on the subway car and to an outside observer, probably looked like a mammal currently in the process of rethinking every decision he had made in his entire life. Which was halfway true. He was currently thinking back on just exactly when his interest in the bunny had gone from friendly to something more than that, but there was no set point. It was as if one day he had just woken up and BAM lovesick fox on the loose, and this perplexed him.

True after years of putting his emotions in a very deep hole in the bottom of his heart to be a successful conman, he had grown quite some distance with them to the point that some, like anger, almost seemed foreign to him. As a result, love was one of those that he had never understood or been able to comprehend, which somehow he thought was a prerequisite for it to present within him.

As the train pulled to a stop at the station, Nick got to panicking internally behind his stone solid face. How could he face his partner now? What should he say or do about these feelings towards the bunny? Will they come out on their own or will he have to buck up the courage to face her himself and come forward about it all? 

He exited the station that was situated just down the street from the precinct's building and his thoughts turned to how the rest of the day would go. He knew consciously that what he was about to do with Judy wasn't a date, though he found himself wanting it to be now, he would still be spending an extended period of time with her very soon after he had come to his realization about her.

As he came out into the small courtyard infront of the building and caught sight of Judy in her normal clothes though, all his doubts and fears seemed to melt away in an instant. it was seriously as if she was a shining sun that blasted away all the dark and bad thoughts from his brain. She was sitting on one of the benches overlooking the small pond and was just about the most peaceful, serene and beautiful thing that Nick had ever seen.

Once he shut his jaw, he approached behind her, never one to give up an opportunity for a good scare. She hadn't seemed to notice him yet as he got closer til he was eventually just a few feet behind her, so he creeped a little closer one paw at a time until...

"You know, you're terrible at sneaking up on people Blue. Should we enroll you in classes?" Nick froze in place as Judy spun around in place to look right at him, ears perked up high. He had only just remembered, rabbits are very good at 2 things; multiplication and hearing stuff with the radar dishes they call ears. He finally became cognizant again to quip back.

"I'll have you know that I am indeed great at sneaking up on anyone who doesn't have these. " Nick said as he reached out for and lightly grabbed the tips of Judy's ears. This sent a visible shiver through the bunny, either out of ticklishness or something else Nick couldn't be sure.

"You been waiting long?" Nick asked while keeping his paws right where they were since her ears were quite fluffy.

"Not really, a few minutes maybe. Did clothes and door shopping go well?" Judy responded quite casually despite her current position relative to the fox. She idly reached up a paw to attempt to swat away his, but the conversation continued as though nothing were happening at all.

"Mostly." Nick said as moved his paws and thus her ears to avoid her swipes. "Door will get replaced tomorrow by some guys I know, but I couldn't carry an entire new wardrobe by myself, so I got enough for a week and ordered a bunch online to be delivered."

"Well let's get going then, I'll help you pick out some outfits that don't scream in everyone's eyes while we look for good pieces of furniture." She slipped out of his grip and off the bench, walking around to meet him on the other side. "There's a mall a few blocks over with some furniture stores, so we'll go there. Ready?" Judy looked elated and smiled widely. Nick returned the smile happily and responded.

"Indeed I am, lead the way Fluff?" He gestured away from the bench with both paws.

"Very well." She began to walk off, with Nick in tow. 

He totally didn't sneak looks at bunny booty in those shorts either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Quick note here. Thank you all for reading this story! This has been alot of fun to write and I hope it'll continue to be so. I just wanted to let you all know that, while the first few chapters have been cranked out pretty quickly, that was by the grace of the writing gods making my schedule open to allow me to make this. Unfortunately, next week does not look so good seeing as I work for the next 9 days and 2 of them are double shifts. So while I will continue writing this story when possible, it will definitely slow down, especially since I have fallen behind on my other writing for my novels. Sorry to disappoint, but I hope you will be understanding.  
> 


	5. Chapter 5

Nick groaned under the weight of the shopping bags currently pilled high in his arms. "Are you entirely sure this is all for me, or 5 new outfits for every single one of your siblings fluff?"

They had gone into the one of the larger malls in Savanna Central, King's Place, and had immediately gone to a smallish furniture store run by a few bored looking ibex workers. The pair, meaning Judy, found a good set of matching furniture at appropriate size for the fox and ordered it. The delivery was slated for a few days later, but seeing as Nick needed something to sleep on, one helpful employee would try to see if she could get a rush order on the mattress to get it there as soon as possible, and Nick left his cell phone number for them to call with an update later.

After that came the clothes shopping. They had so far been to what Nick could only assume was half the stores in the mall, and had bought half their stock at each one. "Blue, don't you know the first rule of shopping?"

"Break the spine of the fox carrying all the bags?" Nick quipped as they walked out of another store, this stop had been for ties, since Nick had vehemently insisted that he get replacements for the stolen ones. 

"Nope, that's rule 2." Judy laughed and shot back. She was, to her credit, helping to carry some lighter things like the ties and some of the smaller articles that she had bought while Nick was trying on various things. "Rule 1 is; Buy in Bulk." She turned around and shot him a smile when the sound of the loud speaker for the mall coming on rang out, announcing that the mall would be closing soon to shoppers.

Nick's face seemed joyful at the prospect of finally leaving this place that was starting to seem more and more like his personal hell once perfume scents had begun assaulting hid nose as they approached the other end of the mall. Judy on the other hand groaned in disappointment and mumbled something about planning on one last store so she could try on some things now that Nick's shopping was all done.

Nick noticed and decided to thank her for her help today. "How about we come back next week and we'll go shopping for you Carrots? You've done alot for me today, and I should pay that back." Judy looked up at him with one the biggest smiles in the history of the universe it seemed, which gave him a small laugh.

"That sounds like so much fun! It's been so long since I went shopping just for me, and I'll have someone to tell me what looks good!" The last bit gave Nick internal pause as he wondered just what exactly he had gotten himself into here. But the thought of seeing Judy in a myriad of different outfits being able unabashedly tell her she looks good was too appealing to pass up. That thought and seeing her be happy got Nick's tail moving a little.

The happy fox and beaming bunny starting making their way towards the exit along with the rest of the shoppers when Nick stopped abruptly and planted his paw firmly on his muzzle and groaned in what was clearly frustration. Judy turned while raising an eyebrow at the sight.

"What's the matter Slick? Forget to pick up something while they were open?" Judy asked with curiosity and humor in equal measure.

Nick removed his paw and sighed heavily before replying. "No Carrots, I simply just realized something quite important. All these great clothes that we spent the afternoon getting?"

Judy hummed in the affirmative, waiting to see where he was going with this.

"Where am I supposed to put them?"

"Well I would imagine option 1 would be your closet." Judy responded quickly with a smirk, not really giving it much thought.

"In my apartment?"

"That's generally where one's closet is located. In one's place of residence."

"My apartment with no front door til at the very least tomorrow?"

That one caused the bunny to freeze in thought. It dawned on her as well now that if they left all this stuff in his place, they would sure enough be right back here in the same place before either of them knew it. She responded to this awakening in much the same way as Nick, giving her own muzzle a firm slap. She removed it after a few seconds while shaking her head.

"We're both idiots, right?" She simply said.

"Hey, speak for yourself here, 'dumb bunny'" Nick replied jokingly. "At least I realized this before we got across town, where as you likely wouldn't have connected the dots til you were staring at the splinters of my former door."

Judy gave him a glare somewhat softened by her smirk and hit him lightly on the arm. "Well then 'sly fox'" She attempted to make it more biting by making air quotes around the name, "what exactly do you suggest we do?"

Nick shot her a smile and seemed to be in thought when both of their stomachs let out a loud growl, calling attention to themselves. They both had a laugh at the shared timing.

"Well, one thing's for sure. We're gonna need some some food in us soon, but I doubt it'll be fun to bring these with us to a restaurant." Nick said and held up the bags for emphasis. "So we should find a safe place to shove em til I can safely keep them."

Judy chirped up suddenly. "Well, how about we just leave them at my place for now then?" She said this with a genuine smile to her face.

Nick on the other hand gave pause, not being very sure. "I don't know Fluff. You've been a huge help, and I super appreciate it..."

"Don't care!" Judy interrupted while turning away from him towards the front doors. She hopped a few steps ahead of Nick and turned back with a smile, which to him was so bright it left him speechless. "I've already decided on it! We will leave all these things in my place, and then tonight after we eat, you will stay with me."

This statement gave Nick his brain back. They had talked about this earlier today and he had been adamant that he would sleep on his own, so he opened his mouth to argue while he followed her. Before the first word left his muzzle though, she gave him a look that screamed 'If you argue with me, you'll be unconscious on my floor rather than sleeping.' At that point he conceded defeat to her, knowing full well how she could get.

All he could do was simply call her "Stubborn Bunny" to which she replied "Dumb fox" and they left the mall making for her apartment.

* * *

Upon arriving at her home, Judy had thrown open the door and tossed all the clothes onto the bed so she could deal with them later, then went into the bathroom before they left for food as Nick set his bags on and around the bed as well. She stopped and looked in the mirror and just thought about the day up til now. She had known what she was doing when she insisted he stay the night, but the reality of having the fox around for the period of time he would be had only really hit her a while ago. She was excited, scared, elated, and for a few moments curious about what her parents would think of her current situation.

Then she started to remember some of the things she had noticed while they were shopping. First and foremost being that Nick had more often than not listened to her advice on what she thought looked good on him. She had beamed with pride with every suggestion of her's that went into the buy pile. On top of that, on the multiple occasions she had caught herself staring at her partner, she saw little things that he did that interested her greatly. 

She, for example, had never quite realized just fluffy and warm looking not only his fur, but especially his tail was. She had stop herself more than once from grabbing it and wrapping it around herself. Of course, with these little things she found herself loving about Nick, there were the bits that she hated too.

Firstly was his terrible habit of wearing shades indoors. He used to only do it sometimes to keep out bright lights when they got to be to much for him, but today it had seemed like whenever he wasn't putting on new outfits, they were smack dab right on his face, annoying the living hell out of her and blocking those gorgeous greens of his.

Another thing, that while she may not hate but certainly found herself annoyed about was the sound of his claws on the polished floors of the mall earlier. Every step reaffirmed their presence to her thanks to the giant grey listening devices attached to her head.

Shaking her head around, she got back into the moment and remembered the package she was holding for the handsome vulpine waiting in the other room for her. They had both forgotten about it during the day. Giving herself a smile in the mirror, she turned, took out the handkerchief, and walked out of the tiny bathroom saying "Hey Slick, I still have this if you want it back." to find Nick changed into one of the more reasonably colored shirts they had bought today; a lightish red collared shirt with a somewhat dark blue tie for contrast and khakis. All in all he was a nice sight for the bunny...

Were it not for the fact that he was currently covered with the entire contents of her underwear drawer from her dresser with a very frightened look in his eye when he saw Judy.

* * *

Nick had come into the tiny room of Judy's apartment more calm than he expected to be. He looked around at the entire room (It didn't take very long) and seeing her toss the bags assumed he could do the same. Placing them on and around the bed he saw her go into the bathroom out of the corner of his eye. It didn't take long for him to decide to change his clothes to try and look a little nicer, so he picked out one of the outfits Judy had said was handsome and slipped it on.

He had been extra sure to make mental note of the clothes that Judy had complemented so he could at least make himself a bit more appealing. The bunny hadn't given any hint that she might in any way feel the same way towards him, at least as far as he could tell, so he was going to make attempts to draw her eye. Lord knows she's drawing his. 

He had been constantly putting on sunglasses so he could shoot looks her way without seeming like he was eyeing a piece of meat. 

Once he was finished changing he noticed something in particular about her apartment that shouldn't be that much of a shock. The entire place smelled like her.

It was a pleasant smell by all means to the fox, and he had of course smelled her before on all the occasions they spent time together, but it was everywhere here. To him it almost seemed to smell like grass, flowers, sunshine, morning dew and everything else nice and happy in the world. He really couldn't resist the temptation, so he checked that Judy was still in the bathroom, and took a few deep sniffs of the air. It was something he couldn't get enough of, like some kind of drug, to the point that he almost felt drunk on it.

After just a few deep breaths, he got dizzy and had to take step back to balance himself. This step was right onto one of the boxes from the shopping venture, which caused him to lose his balance and stumble backwards headfirst into the dresser. The dresser had been there for decades and wasn't in the best condition when Judy moved in, so the impact easily knocked a drawer loose so when he slumped down in front of it, the drawer and it's contents rained down upon him. Nick had his eyes closed and was trying to rub away the pain in his head so he at first didn't realize just what he had gotten covered in until the concentrated scent that had sent him reeling before hit his nose anew with extra strength this time.

What part of his mind that wasn't clouded by the, to him, heavenly smell knew that one this strong could only come from some kind of clothing item, so when he opened his eyes he expected to be greeted with an assortment of shirts or maybe pants. Not to see himself covered in a large amount of of female undergarments.

His mind was now filled with panic at the thought of being labelled as a pervert by the one mammal in the world whom he really, really, reeeeally, didn't want to think that. 

 _It's OK._ He thought. _I_ _'ll just pick it all up as fast as I can before she comes out of the bathroom and hopefully she just won't notice._ Then he heard her call him slick and the door start to open as he mentally cursed every god that has ever existed. Panic and fear gripped him and all he could do was watch the door open with a look of terror.

It almost seemed to happen in slow motion, like when you watch a car accident or some other kind of terrible thing in real life. She came in with that same beaming smile that he loved so much, and watched it change into one of mostly confusion. She clearly didn't quite know what to make of the sight before her, so Nick just remained motionless on the ground, waiting for her to say or do something. He was waiting for anger or fire, so he was a little surprised when she broke out into laughter.

She gripped her stomach with her paws and braced herself on the wall for fear of collapsing, and just laughed. At this, Nick, despite his still terrified and shocked state, started to chuckle and then laugh heartily. When they both finally calmed down, Nick simply asked "Why did you laugh? You know most mammals probably would've rained down fire from above if they caught a suspicious fox covered in their underwear."

Judy smiled wide and looked at him, giving an answer that melted his heart more than he knew possible.

"Maybe Blue, but you're not a suspicious fox, you're my fox, and I trust that my fox doesn't go rooting around in my underwear drawer. I laughed because you probably got did this by accident and that's funny." She seemed to still be giggling periodically, unable to help herself since Nick still hadn't moved at all. "That, and the whole 'deer in the headlights look you had was hilarious." 

She mimed what he had looked like for him and that sent them both into another fit of laughing. Nick finally calmed down from the mishap and got up while brushing off the clothes. He was suddenly disappointed that he hadn't seen her get embarrassed at all.

He looked around at his mess and simply said "What no carrot pattern?" That at least got her ears a little red as she glared at him.

"Just help me clean it up and then we can go and eat." She said with a chuckle and roll of the eyes. "And this still belongs to you by the way." She hands him the package he had trusted to her earlier that day, which he takes gingerly. Realizing he had forgotten about it all afternoon, he was now happy to see it safe and unopened. He thanked her genuinely and gave her an honest smile as he replaced it in his pocket.

After a quick clean up with some teasing about a particularly lacy bra that Judy had gotten as gift from one of her aunts when she moved to the city, they were ready to head out and eat.

"Let's go! I wanna get there before the restaurant closes slow fox!" Judy was waiting impatiently in the doorway for Nick who was replacing the drawer in the dresser.

"Calm down quick bunny, they stay open late." Nick replied as he finished and moved towards the door, which upon leaving Judy shut and locked quickly, just missing his tail.

"Your turn to lead the way!" Which he did, leading them out the building. Through it all though, 2 words were now emblazoned on his brain that had his tail almost perpetually wagging.

"My fox"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I apologize for how long that took to write. Things have been hectic but should get better sometime really soon! As repayment, I will say that the underwear drawer bit was something that actually happened to me (Minus the whole drunk on the smell bit, I just tripped, and it also ended very differently.) 
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading though! Look forward to more soon!


	6. Chapter 6

The trip to the restaurant wasn't especially long, but through it all, Nick could only think of Judy calling him her fox. Had it been a slip of the tongue, or meant in a friendly way? They had occasionally said things of that ilk, but they had always been meant in the sense of purely friendship and nothing  more. And if it had been some kind of slip up on her part, she certainly wasn't worried about it.

And even though it had been a major slip up on her part when she said it, Judy wasn't nervous about it. In actuality, she was happy she had said it. Somehow it felt like a massive weight had been lifted from her shoulders afterwords. She really was terrible at the whole "hiding your feelings" thing, something she silently blamed her father for, so to let it out by saying that, right now she could care less about the consequences and was simply on cloud 9.

They both walked along in their own little worlds, not much different than the little world they were in whenever they spent any time with each other. They still talked about this and that and whatever else came to mind, or simply sat in comfortable silence on a train, taking in the sight of the city lights just after sunset. They arrived at the restaurant in the middle of a conversation gone semi heated debate about the best movie super hero. Judy being more of a fan of 'The Bat' due to his close relationship with the cops and rules against killing. Nick on the otherpaw was a fan of the more anti-hero, 'Red Fox' because of his preference of getting results (Meaning the cessation of criminal activities) no matter the cost.

"I'm just saying Fluff that, what's the point of working outside the law if you still have to abide by their set of rules?" Nick said as he walked side by side with his partner. He knew they were a little more than a block from the restaurant.

"Because without some semblance of rules, there is no accountability for one's actions!" Judy replied, gesturing widely with her paws.Though by her tone she sounded a bit upset, the grin on her face was undeniable. "You can't be the one who upholds the law, while at the same time being exempt from it yourself. It just doesn't make sense from an ethical standpoint."

"And I just think that so long as the criminal pays for their actions in the end, the path to it just doesn't matter; I believe the ends justify the means. Look at each of the villains specific to The Bat; each of them have been captured only to be released or to escape at a later date to commit even more crimes. Red Fox in the mean time has almost no repeat offenders." Nick was grinning widely as well, he was having so much fun with just simple bickering.

"That's because most of them are 6 feet under!" Judy growled back at Nick as they arrived at an intersection and he hit the crosswalk button.He had found out that Judy is never REALLY off duty, and would still write him a ticket for jaywalking. "I won't say either side is perfectly right or perfectly wrong, just that mammals should have the chance to be held accountable by the majority before an individual acts.The Bat at least allows that majority to reach a verdict when he hands the criminal over to the authorities."

The light changed and they crossed the street, and Nick wasn't immediately able to provide a counter to her due to the fact that they had arrived at the restaurant. It wasn't fancy or upscale or anything, so the two didn't feel out of place with their current attire, and from the outside, it looked to the pair almost like one of those nice diners that always serve really good breakfast food. On the inside, the restaurant was quiet, and they were seated immediately due to the late hour.

They sat down across from each other and after the waitress assigned to them was done giving them the general greeting, they were given menus and left to decide on what to eat. This gave Nick the opportunity speak up and continue the conversation from before.

"So Carrots, you believe that everyone should be held accountable for their own actions?" He browsed the menu idly.

She had been happily looking the menu over, seeing all the options that looked quite good to her when she glanced over to him with a smirk. "I firmly believe that yes. You should too as a police officer. Where would our society be if we didn't?"

"A place where ex-police officers and con artists can blow up a train and not have to answer for it?" Nick smirks and glances at his partner as she gives him a scowl.

"I will have you know that I submitted a written apology for the damage caused and got a pay deduction for that." She said with a glare, "So I was held accountable for that, as I should have been. Them's the rules Blue." She finished with a smile.

"Well one thing I've learned over time, is that there are exceptions to every rule. Even that one probably has exceptions! Wait that's a paradox..." Nick had now confused himself, much to Judy's amusement when the waitress came back. They gave their order, both getting salads except Judy got extra carrots and Nick asked for a blueberry vinaigrette on top. The topic of conversation having now shifted to paradoxes, both of their brains... well mostly Nick's, could go back to the slip of the tongue back at the apartment.

All day Nick had been looking for something, anything about his partner to have possibly hinted that she felt the same way about him; which in retrospect, that greeting at the police station probably should have been a small red flag. But what she had said, "My Fox"; it was like a flare had gone off to him... and more than anything, he actually wanted her to say it again. The 2 simple words had sent shivers down his spine, and it took all his years of experience as a con artist to not melt into her floor boards right then and there.

So as he sat there, pretending to listen to the bunny, nodding now and again, he made a plan. A plan so devilish the poor little rabbit wouldn't now what hit her and before she new it, she'd be putty in his paws. He grinned at the thought, but it made him look like a villain from a movie, causing Judy to stop mid sentence and raise an eyebrow at him.

"You okay over there Blue?" Nick snapped out of his state and looked at her. "Yeah, fine Carrots. Why do you ask?" He said with a half smile.

"Because you just had a look like you were suddenly about to be the most successful con man in the world, which worries me." She replied.

"Well first of all, I was a con artist." He placed his paw on his heart and raised his chin in pride. Judy rolled her eyes at this.

"And the difference is?"

"Con men leave their victim angry and unsatisfied. An artist will leave them with a smile on their face." Judy laughed at the fact that it made a weird sort of sense to her, seeing as while she had followed him that first day, all of the people he had conned (Save her of course) had been satisfied in the end and he never left one angry.

"Okay, so you had a grin like a successful con 'Artist'" She made air quotes around the word and said with a smile. "Would you still care to elaborate on the cause of that grin?"

"Hmmmmm." He rubbed his chin for effect. "Nope. Guess it can be my new mysterious secret." He laughed lightly at his joke.

Judy obtained an exhausted look on her face. "Fine" She said with a sigh. "But hey, look at that. We're already done with our dinner!" Nick raised his eyebrow now because he could have sworn he had at least half of his quite delicious salad left. Then he looked down and saw 2 empty plates, so his eyes went wide and he looked perplexed at his partner. He noticed what looked suspiciously like blueberry vinaigrette on her lips. He gave her a hard glare now, while she sat there with a satisfied and smug grin on her face.

"That should teach you to listen when someone is talking you." She growled with a grin. Nick tried to put on an angry face but couldn't but smile and laugh at getting comeuppance. "Noted. Shame though, tasted really good. Guess we'll have to come back sometime so I can eat the entire thing." He shot her a smooth smirk.

Judy smiled wide at the implication of coming back with him. "Sure, but for now, I'm full, tired and need to work tomorrow, so what's say we call it a night Slick?"

"Sure, let me just.." Before Nick could even reach for his wallet to pay for the meal, enough money for the bill and a good tip for the waitress were slapped onto the table with gusto by the bunny across from him. He looked at her only to receive a glare that spoke endless words of what would be inflicted upon him if he tried to complain. When Judy was sure that Nick wouldn't try to pay for the dinner, she hopped down off the chair and waited for him to do the same. 

He soon followed and they began back, waiving good-bye to the polite waitress and speaking their joy over the quality of the meal to her. The return trip was as uneventful as the one to the restaurant, except now Nick wasn't centered on thoughts of what had been said before, but rather his fiendish plan that would be sprung upon their return to the apartment. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to apologize for the terrible super hero names. Just for those who maybe couldn't make the connection, 'The Bat' is Batman and 'Red Fox' is the Jason Todd version of the Red Hood from the same series. I will attempt to be more creative in the future, but at present, 3:30 in the morning and I have to be at work later, and I am as well very lazy. So for now, I would rather beg forgiveness than put it larger creative effort.


	7. Chapter 7

The pair arrived back at Judy's apartment a ways after nightfall, with the moon high in the sky, and both were quite tired. So with wordless team work, they picked up all the bags of clothes and tossed them gently to the side of the room. Judy then adjourned herself to the bathroom once more to brush her teeth and change into pajamas, saying how this time it would be nice if she came back to NOT find a disaster. Nick laughed and let her go, while he took the opportunity to get ready for his plan.

Judy was all giddy in the bathroom, as she was quite excited to spend the night in the same place as her best friend. She hadn't had a sleepover since she was a kit, of course no boys had ever been a part of that back then, but still. The happiness brought about by that overshadowed the fact that she also had a massive crush on this particular friend.

She wasted no time in brushing her teeth and changing into the warm and comfy sweats that served as her nightwear, and exited the bathroom to find...

Nobody.

Nick was gone. Completely gone. She looked around to make sure, but do the size of the room it didn't take long. No trace of him could be found. Judy, curious as to where her partner had disappeared to looked out in the hall to see if he had maybe stepped outside for some reason or another, only to see an empty hall. Puzzled, she turned back into the room to see the sly fox leaning his back onto the wall in the back of the room. His sudden appearance gave her already nervous heart a startle, so she jumped.

Literally.

Her powerful bunny legs launched her into the air quick as a blink, then, not being able to land on stable footing, she fell on the ground not so gracefully. 

"Sweet cheese and crackers Nick!" She yelled from her spot on the floor. "You nearly gave me a heart attack!" She smiled despite being angry, happy to know he hadn't just decided to up and leave.

Nick chuckled as he walked over, his tail swishing to show his happiness at the progression of his plan. "Sorry Carrots, didn't think it'd get you that good." He bent down towards her, so she expected him to help her up. Instead he picked her up in one swift motion bridal style and used his foot to close the door. Being held by the fox set a thick fog through her brain, momentarily disabling her ability to speak. So before she could protest, she was carried over to her bed once the light was turned off leaving the only source of light for the room the light coming in from outside.

He sat down on the bed, still holding the little bunny close as though he was afraid she might run away if he loosened his grip. But Judy would never budge an inch, even if he tried to pry her off. He was so warm, and smelled so nice. Like earth and autumn and she couldn't get enough of it, plus the heat coming off of his body was soft and comforting, she actually snuggled a bit deeper into his grip to get more. 

"So, got any secrets to share?" Nick's voice rang through the darkness, shattering the cloud 9 Judy had been riding on. She went wide eyed and looked up into the now smiling face of her partner. 

"I... I don't uhhh" She stammered and could feel her face heating up. She had no answer prepared. She had nothing and could think of nothing because that cloud from earlier kept calling to her, continuing to shroud her mind. Nick just laughed gently at her state of mind.

"I guess you just can't say it quite yet, so I'll have to go first. But I remember you told me about those neighbors who hear everything so I'm gonna whisper it in your ear so it stays between us." Judy just kept watching him as he leaned down close, til his nose just barely tickled her ear. She had never seen him be this gentle or kind, but she knew she liked it.

When he finally started to speak, it was softly, and Judy knew she was the only one in the world to hear the words he was about to say.

"I've got this massive crush on a girl you see. I only just realized I felt this way, but I know the feeling was there deep down for a while, I just never paid it mind. She's the happiest, energetic, supportive and most amazing mammal I have ever met. Without her I have no idea where I would be, but I can certainly say I would not be nearly as happy. She encouraged me to be more than what I was before, to do something to make a difference and try to improve more than just my own lot in life. To make the world a better place." Judy began to feel herself tear up and her breath hitch at the words being whispered so closely to her.

"She has done so much all by herself, and I know she will continue to do more amazing things as time goes on. So all day I've been trying to think it through as to whether or not this amazing woman felt even remotely similar about me, and while I'm only kinda sure right now, I still wanna take the shot. I wanna see if she's willing to more than just my best friend and..." Judy heard the fox take in a slightly shaky breath as she silently pleaded with him to finish his sentence before she really started crying. "the best partner on the force I could have asked for."

Nick brought his head back enough that he could see the eyes of the bunny he had just confessed to, to see that they were overflowing with tears, but that was in contrast to the smile that was streaked across her face. Judy saw the softness in the fox's eyes, knowing that he had just made himself more vulnerable than even that night on the gondola. She knew she had to handle it correctly or else he would lock himself away for a very long time.

"But, am I worth it? You know that we could lose the friendship we have right now." She squeezed the words out through her happy tears. "You're worth that and so much more Fluff." He still had that look of vulnerability since she hadn't given an affirmative answer yet.

"And even though I'm an idiot who will probably screw up 7 more times before tomorrow is over?"

"Then I'll be there for 7, 8 and 9. If you'll have me."

Judy finally gave into the one basic desire she'd had since the moment Nick had come in close. She grabbed his tie and pulled him in for her first kiss.

She had never done it before, so it was clumsy and unrefined, but it was the most blissful and perfect moment she had ever experienced. All her senses worked in harmony to make the beautiful point in time last for as long as possible.

It seemed to be an eternity before the pair finally separated, and when they did the tears had finally vanished from Judy's eyes. "Of course I'll have you, you dunce. You don't ever have to second guess that."

"Well that's good." Nick let out with a shaky, but content laugh. He pulled his little bunny in closer to his chest, to reaffirm to himself that she was his now, and he was her's. Just the thought of the concept sent shots of warmth through his body. " Can we lie down now. I don't know about you, but all that in one day has my nerves a bit shot." Nick shot her his signature smirk, clearly looking forward to getting some sleep.

"Only if you're ready for extreme snuggles and kisses til we both are asleep." She shot his smirk right back at him.

"What sort of monster have I unleashed here?" He said back with false concern.

"The kind that is nourished by random acts of intimacy." She replied with a smile as she pushed him down onto the bed fully. Nick grabbed the blanket and pulled it up over the pair, and what followed was a very warm and comforting night between the 2 filled to the brim with snuggles, kisses, and reaffirmations that, yes, they really did really like each other, and yes, they were happier than they had ever been before.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took a while. I did that awesome thing where I wrote out a whole chapter, and then changed my mind abruptly prompting me to erase the entire thing and start over. Apologies again, now please enjoy!

It had been one month since the ZPD's best partners had declared their feelings for each other, and one month straight where they had woken in each other's arms. During that week, they had moved in with each other in Judy's little apartment and were looking for a larger place now that they could use both of their incomes. Nick had tried to sleep in his own home, but a scent he hadn't been aware of before had permeated throughout his room. The burglar's scent had been sown into what seemed like the very floor boards.

This unforeseen circumstance had resulted in a late night call to call to his new girlfriend, and a bleary eyed midnight train ride across town to her apartment. He had been welcomed by a bunny wearing his favorite perfume and plenty of snuggles to make sure the smell was deeply embedded in his fur.

They had also decided to make every attempt to keep their relationship a secret from the rest of the ZPD, out of fear of being separated by the fraternization policies from the rule book. Judy had memorized the rules and regulations during her time at the academy, and knew that the worst possible consequence was one of them getting transferred to another precinct.

This proved to be more difficult than either had anticipated once Nick came back to work since he just lived out of Judy's apartment now. Both had almost constant impulses to act like a couple, which they could be forgiven for, but they do alot to refrain from this. 

Except when Nick does things just to fluster Judy. Things like tickling her nose with his tail, or pinching her's during the bull pen. Because of one such situation, they had almost gotten caught by Clawhauser of all mammals. They had been in the break room when the cheetah had come in to get a refill on his doughnut boxes during a  break.

"You know, threatening to kick me as often as you do could count as harassment Carrots." Nick warned Judy as they walked into the break room.

"Well, if you didn't." She stopped and looked around to be sure that no other mammals in the room, and even when she did, she whispered just to be sure. "If you didn't try and massage my ears in the middle of our shift, I wouldn't have to." She growled quietly at him.

"I'm pretty sure that's victim blaming there." He shot back with a laugh. They both walked in and Judy sat down while Nick got them some more coffee. Upon his sitting down across the small table from her, he reached across and picked up her paw in his own. For his hard outer shell, Nick had proven to Judy to be a pretty hopeless romantic and she loved every second of it. 

A few playful paw squeezes and kicks later and they were off in that little world of their's again. It was this amazing place they both went to, and could only go to, when they were together. While they are like that, the rest of the world might as well not even exist for all the good it did them. Because they were paying no attention to the area around them though, just as the two had leaned in to kiss each other over the table without thinking, they heard the door opening just that little bit too late. Acting quickly, they separated and turned to see who had intruded on them, who turned out to be Clawhauser.

While Judy's heart was racing at just how close of a call that had been, Nick for his part was taking it in stride, greeting the rotund cheetah with a smile.

"Heya Donuts" He offered, and it was followed by a similar but far weaker greeting from Judy. Ben said hello in equal measure and went about his own business, taking some doughnuts from his personal cabinet in the break room. (Apparently other members of the force had learned long ago that if you set aside a good portion for the cheetah in a pantry, then he wont raid the ones meant for others.)

Once he left the room, Judy let out an audible breath she had no idea she had been holding and leaned back in her chair.

"That was waaaaay to close Nick" She exasperated with a sigh. "It's so frustrating that we can't act like a couple here at work. True we only have to hide it... Nick are you listening to me?" She looked up at the fox across from her to see him still looking right at the door Ben had left through with an inquisitive look on his face.

"Nick? EARTH TO NICK!?" He snapped out of his trance almost as though someone had kicked him and swung his attention back to his partner.

"Sorry about that Carrots." He apologized with that golden grin of his.

"What was that about?" Judy asked, as it was unlike her fox to space out like that.

Just as he opened his mouth to answer, another head popped in the door, this time the face of fellow officer Delgato, who informed the pair that chief was currently looking for Nick, and that he wasn't having a great day so he should make it quick. Nick nodded and got out of his chair, offering his paw once Delgato was gone to help Judy down. He was, after all, a gentlemammal. As she took it he apologized.

"Looks like I'll have to fill you in later Fluff. Don't worry though, it's still just a theory I'm working on in my head, nothing serious." Nick gave her the same smile he always did that let her know that everything actually was fine and he wasn't lying.

"Okay, I guess I'll be back at the cubicle then." She said with a giggle as Nick gave her paw a squeeze.

"Right then, time to go see what the boss man wants. Don't you work to hard now!" He called as he rounded the corner, giving Judy another laugh.

* * *

As it would turn out, the thing Bogo had wanted to see Nick about was a filing error that resulted in many of his case reports no longer being admissible in a court do to possible tampering, so the poor fox had to then spend the rest of the day locked away in the filing room looking over his old reports to look for any errors, then signing them all over again. As a result, he wouldn't see his little bunny until he finally got back home that night.

She was sitting at the little desk on the  side of the room looking at available apartment listings online when she heard keys slide in the door and turned to see it slowly swing open to reveal a very tired and downtrodden looking red fox. Judy looked at the time, which she had lost track off since she got off work herself, and saw it was nearly 11 at night. Understandably not wanting to put in much effort, he simply slid his feet rather than take actual steps over to the bed, brushing his tail along the door to get it to swing closed.

Upon reaching the bed, he unceremoniously slumped down onto it, still in uniform. Getting up, Judy came over to her partner.

"Was it that bad?" She asked as she sat next to where he was lying and began to stroke the fur on  the back of his neck.

"137. I had to look back on 137 reports, and read every single one of them. And you wanna know something? I have atrocious hand writing." Judy gave giggle and continued to pet her boyfriend. 

"At least you got it all out of the way tonight, right? Nothing left of it to carry over to tomorrow."

"True. But can you just do me a huge favor? Actually, 2?"

"Sure, you name it" She replied with a laugh.

"Let me use you as pillow for once?" Judy laughed harder at this, but brought his head up onto her lap none the less.

"Sure, but I don't know how effective I will be. The other thing now?"

Nick seemed immeasurably more comfortable now that he was nestled into her lap, but he still seemed bashful about his next request. Bashful being an emotion not often seen on his muzzle.

"Can... can you scratch behind my ears?" He requested quietly.

Judy giggled lightly at this, but was more than happy to grant his request. She extended thee tiny blunt claws on her paws and set to work on the area behind and around his ears. It wasn't long after that she noticed a low noise filling the room, and a slight vibration coming from her partner. Nick was purring at the treatment he was getting, and Judy thought it was one the most adorable things she had ever seen. To keep herself from bringing it up and maybe embarrassing him, she thought now might be as good a time as ever to ask about earlier that day.

"So what was that about today? It's unlike you to just zone out like that." She felt him stop purring to answer, but he would go back after he stopped talking.

"mmmmmm... Check your email. Too comfy to think straight.."

Judy's eyes shot to her phone on the desk, and then back to the fox in her lap, but he was already sound asleep. (Another thing she found very cute, and earnestly wished she could have taken a photo of him sleeping in her lap.) She gently lifted his head, making every effort not to wake him, and tip toed over to her phone, and checked her email. Sure enough she had a new one jumbled in there with all the other random crap titled; "I'm getting this weird feeling about Donuts lately"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY SHIT! 1000 HITS!?  
> Pardon my french there, but it really is surprising to see that many, and to know that it can only go up from there is just like... wow. In case it wasn't super obvious, I do appreciate every look at this fic, as well as every comment and kudos. I never expected this to rise out of the depths of this website or to see any support for it really, so let me say thanks right here and now. Putting stuff out there from a creative stand point is never easy, so as a previously failed artist getting back into the scene...
> 
> °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°  
> THANKS!


	9. Chapter 9

From Nick Wilde (Wildetimes33@zmail.com) to Judy Hopps (thehoppcop@hopmail.com) 

Subject: I'm getting this weird feeling about Donuts lately

* * *

Hey bunny butt, how's it hangin? Seeing as I'm looking at report # I'velostcount and I haven't even made a dent yet, I'm probably gonna crash when I head home tonight. Figured I'd tell you about earlier right now, so that way you let future me sleep.

So earlier in the breakroom, and feel free to call me crazy on this one, but I think he grabbed less donuts than usual. And when he did, he looked really sad about it. You were busy having a heart attack so you didn't notice I think. I've been seeing him like that more and more often though, and it's getting kinda weird to see the feline frontman of the ZPD not be a smiling black hole for cereal.

Maybe you should talk to him. I know you 2 have at least gotten kinda close over time, so why don't you see if anything is goin on? It wouldn't fit my image of cool fox if I did it anyway.

In any case, I'll see you later tonight when I'm finally home, so make sure your wearing something nice. ;)

* * *

Judy put down the phone with the usual smile on her face and looked back on her partner sleeping soundly.  _Leave it to a conman to notice the little things about a mammal._ She thought to herself, not wanting to speak aloud at risk of waking him.  _If Ben really is acting weird, I certainly haven't noticed. But then again I've been busy trying to hide Nick and I's relationship from him, so it's certainly possible._

She resolved to look into the possibility of her cheetah friend being a bit down starting the next day. For now though she was tired as well, and the spot on the bed next to Nick looked far to inviting. 

She moved over to the bed and saw that Nick had at some point moved his head onto the actual pillow without Judy there to serve as one. Grabbing the blanket, she gingerly slipped into the bed and cuddled up to her fox. She didn't know whether he was awake and did it consciously or if he was still dreaming, but she felt his paws wrap all around her and pull her in close.

She never felt safer than when she was in the same bed as the fox, never felt more welcomed, even more so than all the times she had slept back at home in Bunnyburrow for so many years. As a result, every night it became easier to slip into the warm, wonderful grasp of sleep, and even more difficult to tear themselves away with each passing morning.

She loved it though. The same routine every morning, both waking, but neither wanting separate until they absolutely have to, which had led to some close calls for clocking in at the precinct. No other mammal in the world had the power to make Judy late for work. Some had tried, and it has ended well for none of them.

At that moment, she heard a sound she had never heard before, but was the most adorable one possible. She knew it came from Nick since she was tangled up with him.

He was yipping in his sleep. 

It was quiet and punctuated with low little growls, but he was doing it. Little squeaks that had the sound of barks, but weren't threatening at all, but were rather quite endearing. Judy couldn't help it, with every knew yip, she giggled. It got bad enough where she had to cover her mouth or risk waking the fox up, which she by no means wanted to do.

It made her wonder though. What was it he dreamed of? They both had been sleeping in the same bed for a while now, but had never really talked about their dreams. And to make him do something like yip at it, it must be a powerful one. She'll just have to talk to him about it later.

Not long after he stopped a minute or so later, Judy slid into sleep as well.

* * *

Upon walking into the precinct the next day, Judy internally berated herself for not noticing the change in her friend's mood earlier. Under most circumstances, the pair of mammals would have been greeted withing seconds by an enthusiastic cheetah with a mouth full of cereal and donuts. Instead, he had his muzzle firmly glued to his computer monitor and wasn't eating anything.

As she approached his desk, Nick branched off to go and wait in their cubicle. They had agreed that since Judy had known him at least a little longer, she should bethe one to talk to him, and to do it alone. She reached the desk and managed to peer up at her friend, whom still hadn't noticed her. Now that she was this close, she could see his lips moving slightly as he mumbled something to himself.

"Morning Ben, how's it going?" The cheetah took no notice of her. "Ben? BEN!?" He suddenly snapped his attention back to the world around him, and jumped in his chair while his head swirled around looking for the source of his name. After a few seconds, his eyes found the bunny.

"Oh, hey Judy. Sorry about that, guess I just got into my own world a little there."

"It's alright." She replied with a light laugh. "You doin OK? I haven't seen you zone out like that before."

Ben got a bit of an embarrassed face at this being pointed out. "Just got something on my mind, it's no big deal though." He smiled to try an convince her he was alright, but Judy was doubtful. Now that she was on the case, she wouldn't be off it until she was sure that everything really was OK. For now, she thought it best if she pretended to believe him.

"Alright, if you say so." She paused as he got a look of relief on his face. "So Ben, I was wondering if you maybe wanted to go and grab something to eat with me after work today. We've never really even seen each other outside of this building, even though we are friends." Ben looked very happy at the offer presumably because it would take his mind off whatever his problem was for a while.

"Sounds great Judy." 

They made their plans to meet up at a local coffee shop that was a department favorite and Judy walked away smiling. She soon joined Nick, who was steadily typing away at his computer while they waited to sit for the bull pen. She sat at her own desk next to his to pass some time as well.

"So how'd things go with Donuts?" He asked once she got settled.

"I think your right about there being something wrong with him, but he didn't wanna talk about it right now. I'm gonna see what's up with him when we go for some coffee later today." She spun her chair around in circles a few times out of boredom.

"You got a date with him? Score for you Fluff, hope it goes well. Just make sure you wait for the second date to go in for the kiss." He looked away from the computer to give her a grin, and to receive her glare.

"Be careful, you might end up being jealous." She crossed her arms and got a smug look on her face, at which Nick laughed.

"Oh please Carrots. How could any of this," He gestured to himself "be jealous of anything out there in the world." He moved once more to indicate everyone else alive. "Besides, I think we've both come to realize that we're both a little different once _we_  started being a 'we.'" He leaned in close and whispered his last remark, to which Judy whispered back, "True enough. I do sleep in the same bed as my natural predator after all." They both smiled and separated.

"Oh and don't forget that we have to go and look at that apartment tomorrow. Hopefully this will be the one." Judy reminded her boyfriend. They had been hit and miss with looking for apartments up until now. Some had just been in bad neighborhoods, while others were too expensive. Then there were those that were too small or too big, too hot in Sahara Square or too cold in Tundra Town.

"I hope so too. My mom keeps pestering me to to go and see her together, but I want to wait til after we move." Nick leaned back and relaxed in his chair, but Judy had sat bolt upright in her chair at the mention of Nick's mother.

"You told your mom about me- I mean us?" She gave him a questioning look"

"Well, I mean. Of course I did. Look Carrots." He sighed and looked up and around to make sure no one was around. Upon confirming that, he turned back to his partner and took her paw in his. "You are the most important mammal in the world to me, and the one to change me the most. For the better on top of that. You two haven't really talked since we got together, but she really likes you. You have nothing to worry about, I promise."

Judy squeezed his paw and stole a quick kiss from her partner. "Thanks for that, really." They both smiled warmly at each other, and then looked at the clock.

"Welp, time to go hear what tedious task chief Bog-o has for us today." They released each other and moved towards the bull pen.

"You just be careful the chief doesn't hear you call him that Slick. He'll stick you on parking duty for a week at least." They both laughed and went to start the day.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very sorry for the long delay between chapters. Working, doing this, the other story on here as well as other stuff is weighing me down. But this is still going and will continue to do so! So swears I!


	10. Chapter 10

If Judy had to choose one part of her job that she liked most, the bull pen would definitely be among her top choices. The energy of a room filled with police officers, each ready to do their best that day to better the lives of those in the city, it excited her to no end, it got the adrenaline flowing. But she knew that today, something was off before she even opened the door.

Ordinarily, getting anywhere near the door meant you could hear the shouts, laughs, jeers and cheers of the officers within, but she heard none of that. There was only silence coming from the door in front of her. She glanced up at Nick, who judging by the uncomfortable look on hid face, had noticed the oddity as well.

Marching forward tentatively, they both slowly opened the door to see row after row of quiet well behaved mammals. Nick looked up at the clock to double check that they hadn't been late, but rather saw that they were nearly 10 minutes early. None turned to look at them as they walked swiftly down the isle towards their shared seat in the front. Once they were seated, they waited patiently for the boss man to come in.

Upon Bogo's arrival minutes later, the room remained silent as he sauntered over to his podium and placed his case files ready for distribution down. He was also somehow managing to appear more intimidating and angry than usual. Judy's nose instinctively started to quiver, and she reflexively hooked her lower paw with Nick's to seek some comfort, to which he didn't protest. She didn't like the air in the room right then.

"We only have 1 item to discuss today. We have confirmed that a kidnapping has taken place within the past 12 hours here Savannah Central." The room filled with audible gasps, Judy's and Nick's included, as those who were not previously aware were informed of the situation. "I am authorizing the use of all available resources, and am putting some less important cases off to the side so we can bring in the sick mammal responsible and bring in the child safely."

Bogo held up a paw-full of identical looking case files. "There is a file here for each team that gives the details we know about so far. Grizzoli, DelGato." The 2 officers stood at attention. "You two will be leading the investigation here in central, including speaking with the parents, going to the scene and at least telling us where he's gonna try and go with the kit." The chief held out the file for the 2 as they came up and took it, after which they left silently.

"Everyone else, respond to calls as best you can while keeping eyes and ears open for our perp. This is a top priority, and the news hasn't caught wind quite yet, so let's try and get ahead of the game here. Stick to your regular patrol routes. I know you're all familiar with our time frame here. Our clock starts now."

Judy did indeed know the time frame they were now operating in. If they didn't find the taken mammal within the next 36-48 hours, their odds of ever finding them at all are severely reduced. All officers, save for the tiny team, got up and retrieved their own file. The two partners were used to waiting to make sure they didn't get accidentally crushed by their much larger coworkers.

They were soon the only ones in the room as all others left to take their positions throughout the city. Nick got the file for them both and motioned for Judy to follow him back to the cubicle. Upon sitting, they both took the opportunity to take a look through the file. The child that had been taken was a 3 year old raccoon kit named James. He had gotten separated from his parents during a visit to a bank, and has been missing ever since. 

"Officers are still working on getting definitive camera footage and eyewitnesses from the bank, but preliminary reports show that he was last seen with a..." Nick read loud up until the last word, at which he got wide eyed and very, VERY, angry. Judy saw his face and had a sudden flash back to that day in the museum, but this time she knew he wasn't acting. "I'll meet you in Tundra Town for the patrol, don't wait up."

Before Judy could protest or even try to stop him, Nick had stormed out of the cubicle farm muttering words of brutal murder to himself.

* * *

"FINNICK!!" Nick was furiously marching down the alley in Sahara Square that contained his friend's van. "FINNICK I KNOW YOUR IN THAT VAN!!" Nick could smell the other fox all over the alley, and could see the silhouette of what could only be his ears in the windows. As Nick got closer he saw the door start to open, til he could eventually see a tired looking familiar form behind it.

"Nick? Don't you know how early it.. WHOA" Nick had thrown open the door the rest of the way and grabbed the older fox by the collar of his shirt, tore him out of the van and slammed him into the alley wall.

"FIN, you have 5 seconds to tell me that you did not kidnap a child before I bring you for abduction." Nick kept the angriest face he had ever made on as he locked eyes with his former partner. Finnick was still disoriented from being slammed against a wall, so his reply was delayed and confused.

"What... what the hell are you talking about Nick?"

"A raccoon kit has gone missing, kidnapped. Report says he was last seen leaving a bank with small fennec fox wearing what appeared to be a bowling shirt. RING ANY BELLS?" Finnick was finally starting to get his bearings now, and was realizing the implications of his current situation. He even looked down to see his current outfit was indeed one of his many loose fitting bowling shirts.

"Alright, now hang on a second Nick. I didn't kidnap nobody. You know me man. Small time cons, maybe something bigger now and again, but that's it. I would never take anyone, especially a kid!" Finnick raised his paws up defensively to his friend. Nick brought his muzzle closer to be a bit more threatening.

"Your word won't be enough this time Fin. You have to give me proof. PHYSICAL. EVIDENCE. Of where you were at 6pm yesterday."

"So you don't believe that I didn't do this?"

"I just don't have the luxury of giving you the benefit of the doubt this time." Having now calmed down a bit, he put the other fox down on the ground. "Early evidence led me to you, and if someone knows about our cons and pegs you as someone looking to make it to the big time, they will bust you. If they do that, that'll lead 'em to me, a felon currently serving as a police officer. And if IA comes down on me, that'll lead them to Judy, who not only vouched for me, but is also the god mother of Mr.Big's granddaughter!

"They will bring her down for that, and I will NOT let that happen. I will go down on my own if I have to, but I will not take her down with me. You got that?" Nick now looked a little apologetic for his treatment of his friend. Finnick now understood the situation, and his friend's anger.

"Yeah, I got you friend. I don't have anything right now to prove where I was, but I do have a person who was with me to prove that I wasn't the one who took that kid. I haven't heard anything either about someone trying to get a kid outta the city, but I'll put an ear to the ground to help you out." Nick shot Fin a questioning look.

"That's... oddly nice of you. I didn't hit you too hard did I?" Finnick shook his head at the joke, happy though he was to see Nick cheeky disposition returning.

"Nah, It's just what partners do."

Relieved that he didn't end up having to bring his old partner for a heinous crime, Nick let out a satisfied sigh and began to leave the alley. He only stopped when Finnick called out one last time.

"You know you've changed a lot Nicky. I remember when you used to just not care. What made you start?" He asked, but he already knew the answer, he just wasn't expecting Nick to say...

"It's just what happens when you're in love." And with that, he exited the alley, making for a subway to Tundra Town.

* * *

Judy was sitting in her patrol car, currently keeping an eye open for anything suspicious. Equipped with a hot cup of coffee, she kept a weary eye on the streets of Tundra Town. It had been just over an hour since she had started her patrol, and just under 2 hours since she had last seen Nick. True it wasn't really that long a period of time, but considering the state of mind in which he left, she was beginning to get worried.

She was switching between eyeballing her phone and the street when she heard the passenger side door open. Turning round, she was greeted with her boyfriend's handsome muzzle. He had his shades on and was holding what appeared to be 2 fresh coffees. 

"Nick!" She shouted with a happy smile, relieved to see that he was alright. He returned her smile as she leaped up and hugged him around the neck. "Hey there Fluff, miss me that much?" She released him and slumped back down into her chair, facing him.

"Not particularly. Just got a little worried after you took off earlier. What was that all about anyway?"

"I was just looking into a lead on that kidnapping thing, but it didn't go anywhere. Here." He offered up one of the coffees he had brought with him. "A refill as an apology for taking off like that." Judy took the coffee gratefully, she had been running low any way. 

"Thanks, and don't worry about it, so long as you're alright." She took a sip, and finding it satisfactory, turned her attention back to the streets, as did Nick.

"See anything so far?"

"Not a thing." It was getting kind of late into the year, near the end of October, so some mammals were prepping for hibernation. So here in Tundra Town, many of the roads essentially lay abandoned. 

The pair sat in a comfortable silence, keeping a steady eye to be sure nothing went down on their watch. Eventually they decided to start actively patrolling the neighborhood. While Judy mostly focused on driving, Nick watched their surroundings. He was specifically looking for anything that remotely resembled a raccoon. Of course, he didn't see anything. That'd make the whole thing too easy.

"I'm gonna find that kit you know." He suddenly spoke up as they came to a red light. Judy turned to see him looking out the opposite side window with an annoyed expression.

"We will, yeah. We have to." She responded. "I can't even imagine what it must be like for him right now. Or sweet cheese and crackers, how the parents must be feeling. I mean, to be a parent seems scary enough, but to have one of your own children taken from you by some stranger." She got a shiver down her spine at the vary implication of it.

"So you wouldn't wanna have kids some day? Too scary for the bunny?" Nick gave her a mocking grin.

"I never said that, I just said it seems scary. But I do want to g for it some day, definitely. You know, once I'm ready for it." She trailed off at the end, and a pregnant pause hung in the air, til finally Judy gathered her courage to ask Nick the only question on her mind. "What about you?"

As Nick turned, he seemed to think only for a few moments before he opened his mouth to reply to her...

When the radio lit up like a Christmas tree, and the voice of one of the dispatch officers came on. "Car 0197, Report." Nick looked at Judy and apologized with his eyes as he picked up the receiver. 

"This is car 0197, officers Hopps and Wilde responding. What have you got dispatch?" Judy Screamed internally at the turn of events.

"0197, we've got a 6104 on the corner of 23rd and Hoovesevelt. Do you copy?"

"Roger that dispatch, 0197 en route." Nick hung up the receiver and turned to his partner. "Looks like I'll have to keep you in suspense for a while Carrots. We got work to do." He reached down and flipped on the siren as Judy set them on course, regretfully, to go and do their job.

 

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

One full day of police work later, and Judy was finally done with her shift. It had been a long and busy one too, after she and Nick had been called away to that domestic disturbance call (Which turned out to be an argument between a cashier and a customer about an expired coupon that got out of control) there were quite a few more that kept her from learning whether or not her boyfriend wanted to have kids or not. So while that question was still, aggravatingly, up in the air, they had to end their shift and temporarily part ways. Nick was heading back to the apartment to make the 2 of them some dinner, while Judy was going to go and try and see what was bothering Ben.

After changing into some casual clothes and giving Nick the kiss goodbye that she insisted on, she made her way to the agreed upon coffee shop. Peeking in, she quickly saw her target sitting at a table off to the right. He saw her as well and gave a little wave which she returned as she approached the table to sit.

"Hi Ben, thanks for getting a low table." She laughed as she hopped onto her chair, the table and chair met at a good level where she could easily make eye contact with her friend.

"No problem, I just didn't want you to have to stand on a chair to talk to me." He didn't seem too uncomfortable sitting at the table a size or 2 too small for a regular sized cheetah, much less one as... rotund as Clawhauser. "I heard you and Nick had big day out on the street today. Anything unusual?"

"Not really. Just the little stuff that piles up on us now and again. Plus with most of the department looking for that poor kid, we need to do our part and pick up the slack!" She replied proudly. She had come to realize this during the day. Even if they weren't the ones assigned directly to the case or weren't out there finding any evidence to the whereabouts, they were still helping the investigation in their own way, and she took a great amount of solace in that. 

Clawhauser laughed and smiled at her enthusiasm, as she was well known in the precinct for her positive outlook. "I guess so. I do wish I could do a bit more on that part though. I've been told to stay at my position for now. The most I've done to help was I prepped a news statement for the chief and juggled phone calls with the media." He got that same far off, kinda sad look in his eye Judy had seen earlier that day.

 _Is that the problem? He wants a different position maybe?_ Judy thought to herself. It was certainly possible, anyone can grow tired of where they are in life and seek a change. "What were you thinking of trying to do to help? I would think the chief would be willing to take help from almost anybody that's willing and able."

"I already asked, and he said I would be of most help behind my desk, but I know I can do more than that if he'd only let me!" Ben threw his hands up in an uncharacteristic fit of what seemed to be anger. Judy, for her part, was reminded of when she was given parking duty upon being assigned to precinct 1 and more than anything wanting to prove that she was a real cop. But she still wasn't sure of something.

"If you don't mind me asking, what started this? I mean, I know everyone wants to help with the case, but you just always seemed kinda content behind the desk, so what changed?" Ben seemed to get a little pensive at her question, so she wasn't sure what kind of response she would get.

"I just wanna prove my worth to the chief... and the rest of the department" He added the last part on quickly in a way that gave Judy pause, but she let him continue. "I want himerr, them to see me as something more than the big softy at the front of the ZPD. So I've been looking for any body that would take me on a patrol, or a case that can come my way, but no one seems to be interested in trying to help me."

"Well Nick and I would be more than happy to take you along for a ride or 2!"

"Wait, really? You guys would do that for me?"

"Of course! Tomorrow, I wanna see you bright and early, ready to ride with us! Fair warning though, we don't stop for food very often, so bring snacks." She said with a smile and got a laugh, the first in a while, out of the cheetah.

"Will do." It was then that a barista came by and dropped off some coffee for Ben before retreating back behind the counter of the shop.

"Oh! I completely forgot to order myself something! I'll be right back." She made to drop down, but Ben stopped her and pointed to a screen that had been set into the table with a smile.

"You just do it from here Judes, it's why this place is so popular. You need no people skills to order coffee, and your order stays private."

"Neat! Let me try!" She reached for the tablet and proceeded to input her order and go on having coffee with her friend.

* * *

 ~~~~Judy came home to the apartment around an hour and a half later, and opened the door to be enveloped by the amazing scent of a delicious vegetable soup waiting in 2 bowls on her desk, with the nice fox that made it waiting in the chair to the side. His muzzle was buried into the phone in his hands, but he did acknowledge her presence by looking up and shooting her a somber grin before looking back. It piqued Judy's curiosity.

"What's the matter Blue?" She asked as she approached him after closing the door.

"The news finally got a hold of that missing kid case, it's on all the stations." He showed her the phone, and on it was the coverage from Zootopia News Network, or ZNN.

"-the child in question has, at the time of reporting, been missing for a total of 25 hours, and the ZPD's chief Bogo has released this statement to the public about the case." The feed cut to a video of the chief in the lobby of the ZPD behind a podium. It gave Judy a brief flashback to her own press conference, which has since gone down as the worst day of her life. As if he sensed the extra tension, nick wrapped his arm around his little bunny as the chief began to speak.

"We here at the ZPD are currently devoting all available resources to ensure that the child is brought home to his parents safely, and that the one responsible for this brought to justice swiftly, and indiscriminately. We are making progress and have a few suspects already in for questioning, and we are investigating every lead we can." A pig in the front row suddenly shouted out his question.

"Chief! Chief! Where are the parents right now?"

"The parents are currently being held comfortably and for their own safety in an undisclosed location. We believe it would be best that they not be in front of cameras right now for the sake of their emotional and mental health."

"What can the city do to show support then if not speak to the parents?" Asked a deer off to the side.

"We ask that if any one sees anything and believes they have information pertaining to the case, that they make a call to the department, and allow us to investigate further. We as well urge that in any situation, even beyond this case, that if you see something suspicious to alert a nearby officer, or to, once again, call us here so we may dispatch the appropriate personnel to handle the situation." The video cut back to the news station, which was now displaying the most recent photo of the raccoon kit.

"We as well here at ZNN, urge all of our viewers to alert the police if you have any information to help bring this young boy home." The moose anchorman pleaded the audience. "He is 3 years old, and his name is James Cooper. His picture, as well as the number for the ZPD is displayed on the screen." As the number started to flash on the screen, Nick locked his phone and tossed it onto the desk nearby.

"Well, enough of that heavy stuff. Dinner time." He said he picked up his girlfriend and plopped her down onto his lap. Due to the size of the apartment and the lack of furniture, they ate meals together like this somewhat often. 

Once he felt her wiggle her way into a comfortable spot, he reached for and grabbed the bowls of soup, passing one to Judy as he did. She took it and both started slurping away happily at the homemade brew. After a minute or 2, Nick was the first one to speak up.

"So how did coffee with Donuts go?" He asked just as Judy put a big spoon of soup in her mouth to be sure she got annoyed.

Swallowing the mouthful she had, she was able to speak up. "Stop doing that!" She scolded him. "It went fine, but I think he's still hiding the heart of the issue from me."

"Hmmm." He hummed in contemplation, the vibrations moving through Judy's body in way that felt incredibly good. "I'm sure you'll break his shell eventually. You managed it for me, which is a huge feat in and of itself."

Judy craned her head up to look at him with a grin. "True enough. I'll get another chance tomorrow when he's out in the field with us."

Nick paused the spoon he was about to put in his mouth, and looked down at the smug bunny. "A day on the beat with Donuts. Certainly sounds interesting. Course it means we can't have moments like this while we're alone." He said suavely as leaned down to give her a nice warm kiss. Judy hummed approvingly into it.

"Convincing argument, but what's done is done." She replied, but the situation brought up their conversation from earlier in her mind.

After a few more spoons of soup, she was done eating and placed her bowl back on the desk. "So, you know how we were talking about whether or not either of us ever wanted to have kids? You wanna tell me your answer now?"

Nick didn't make any noise or largely any expression as he set his own bowl down. "I might as well." Now that he had his hands free, he used them to clutch her close to his chest. "In truth... I don't really know yet. I mean, yeah it seems exciting and rewarding and all, but more than anything, the concept scares me. On top of that, I have no idea what kind of father I would be, but I can't see myself exactly being the picture perfect dad."

Judy started to gently hold and pet his paws with her own. "Nick, nobody can know what kind of parent you will be, not even yourself. But I think, and this is important cause my opinion is the only one that matters, that you would make one of the most fantastic fathers ever."

Nick leaned his head down to nuzzle the spot right between her ears, and mumbled almost inaudibly, "What makes you think that?"

Judy indignantly stood up and turned to look at him, now looking at him at eye level. "Because, you are the single bravest, most loyal, intelligent, experienced, and kind mammal I have ever had the grace of meeting, much less had the immense pleasure of having as my boyfriend. Even if you don't necessarily have the best sense of right and wrong, we're working on that! And on top of that, if you're lacking anything that's vital for parent, that's what I'm here for... right?" Judy gave her partner a look of question and longing.

He responded with a smile as he stood and quickly brought her in for a kiss. He released her right before he felt the need to take the simple kiss further. "That you are. And that's why I love you."

"I love you too. But don't think you can get off for keeping me on the hook all day like that with just a few kisses." She said with a lecherous look.

"Oh.. OH." He suddenly connected the dots. "Naughty bunny."

Judy shifted her weight with enough force to swing Nick with her down to the bed. "Lovable fox."

* * *

 


	12. Chapter 12

Nick awoke the next morning to the not so pleasant and blaring sound of his phone's alarm. After rolling over to turn it off and stretching out his arms and legs, he noticed the distinct lack of a source of warmth besides himself in the bed. A short bout of groggily feeling around later he determined that Judy was not in the bed with him, and by sitting up and looking around he quickly determined that she wasn't even in the same room as him.

Lolling himself lazily off the bed, he had only 2 thoughts occupying his mind. "Find girlfriend and coffee." Admittedly simple, but Nick had never been a morning person. Standing up and looking around the dark room, he identified his boxers lying on the ground nearby and realized his own state of undress. He put them on but couldn't find much else that was his, so he deemed that it would have to be enough to venture out and find his goals.

Cracking open the door into the hallway, he was temporarily blinded by the much brighter light outside, and upon adjusting to it was greeted with the view of an empty hall. He heard the distant sound of someone cooking in the shared kitchen, and more than that, smelled the enchanting scent of blueberries and coffee. Drawn by it he made his way down the hall towards the source.

As he approached he began to hear an underlying sound that he hadn't before. Someone was singing. It was faint, but there. 

They were singing a Gazelle song, he knew that without a doubt since he'd heard near all of them since he first got to know Judy, the pop star's biggest fan. And while ordinarily he almost couldn't stand the sound of it, the voice and the way they carried the melody was phenomenal. 

Nick eventually reached the door and peeked inside. The kitchen was laid out into 3 separate parts, each a different size to accommodate for tenants. On the left was the largest, built clearly for rhinos or bigger, while in the middle was the medium sized objects. Most mammals used these due to the fact that they were either to small for the much larger section or to big for the small mammal area on the right, in which the kitchen's only occupant was currently working.

Judy was busy cooking what Nick immediately recognized as her blueberry pancakes, and could see the pot of coffee freshly made behind her. But right now, his focus was on her. From what he could see from the door, she wasn't wearing anything save for one of his shirts, the one he couldn't find before, and a smile. As well, she was singing. He hadn't really ever heard her sing before, and now that he was, Nick was filled with regret at never having heard it before.

The way she sang and how it was so smooth, almost like every lyric was washing over him in a wave of warmth. In that moment, there was nothing more beautiful to him in the world than the bunny working happily before him. After a few minutes of being able to do nothing but stand there mesmerized at the sight and sound before him, the song she had been singing came to an end, breaking the spell that had been placed on him. And in that time, he realized his golden opportunity for his all time favorite activity. Messing with his girlfriend.

Getting down on all fours, he lightly made his way into the room, making as little noise as possible. She may have had headphones in, but Nick didn't want to take any chances with those ears of hers.

Reaching the island counter she was near, he peered around a corner at her. She was currently facing away from him and judging by the way she was dancing, a new song had started playing in her ears. A perfect opportunity to creep up on her. Channeling the part of him that acted savage at the museum so long ago now, he steadily and quietly moved up behind her.

Once he was within 1 foot of her and she still wasn't aware of his presence, he looked around quick for something to do to her. After a few seconds his eyes settled on Judy's phone lying off to the side with her headphones plugged in the top. Reaching up, he opened the screen, which showed off the music playing. Right now she was listening to "Stand Out" by Powerline, one of Nick's favorite artists.

 _She's finally listening to good music. Now if I could just get her to sing Fur Fighters._ Nick thought to himself as he started rapidly hitting all available buttons on the interface. Pause then play, skip then back, randomize, repeat. He could only guess at the audio hell that was currently being pumped into her ears, something she immediately took notice of. 

Turning towards her phone to investigate, she was met naught but her boyfriend's grinning mug, which gave her quite the understandable jump. Reeling back with a loud gasp, she hit the counter behind her which knocked her headphones out. And once she recovered, she was understandably mad.

"NICK! HOW MANY TIMES DO YOU PLAN ON SNEAKING UP ON ME!?" Despite her blatant rage, she did still have a smile on her face as she playfully, yet forcefully pushed him.

"As many times as it's still funny." He choked out through a laugh, at which Judy could do not but roll her eyes at him. Once he stopped laughing, he immediately made for the pot of coffee to pour himself a cup.

"So what's got you up and moving already Fluff?" He asked as he poured. Judy seemed to get a little somber as she thought about it.

"Well, while I was lying there, waiting for you to get up like I usually do, I couldn't help but think about that poor kid who's missing. My mind just kept going to his parents and how they must be doing handling everything, or if they can even handle it. I mean, if I ever have kids and one went missing, I can't begin to think what I would do."

"I personally doubt that you could ever lose a single one of your kids, but I see your point." He replied as he took a drink from his mug and set it down on the counter. He then moved over to his partner and hugged her close with a sigh.

"I guess I have to say it again." He started as she nuzzled her muzzle into his warm chest fur. "We're gonna find that kid, I promise it, and that everything will work out in the end."

"Well I get how you can promise the first part, but how can you guarantee the second?" She asked, her voice muffled by his chest.

"Because today they'll have the 2 best officers in the city on the case today. Things can only go our way, cause they always do."

Judy unburied her head from the mass of red and white fur. "You know, you always manage to say just the right thing to make me feel better. It's a great hidden skill you have."

Nick looked down at her and touched her nose with his. "Well you only get sad once in a blue moon, so someone has to be able to help you when that happens. Might as well be me." He said with a chuckle, his sweet words earning him a kiss from his bunny. 

"That's a good reply." She said as she pulled away from the fox, slapping on her own signature smile that made her radiate like a sun. "Well let's get started on this day that will go our way then! You can take the first shower, and by the time you're done, I'll have a delicious breakfast ready! Count on it!" Judy gave her boyfriend a thumbs up, and he didn't know if it was a trick of his tired eyes, but he could have sworn she was actually glowing.

"Sounds like a deal." He said with a chuckle. Grabbing his coffee and returning to their room, both mammals set out to start what would truly turn out to be an eventful day.

And elsewhere in the great city of Zootopia, a certain loveable cheetah was doing the very same.

* * *

Benjamin Clawhauser was moving through his studio apartment with purpose. Today was going to be his first day in the field in quite some time, and while he was most definitely excited about it, he was also undoubtedly afraid. He had been up longer than usual the night prior making sure he was up to date on his field protocol, and once he was satisfied that he knew correct procedure in almost any situation, it was near 2 am. As an unfortunate result... he was dead tired.

Of course that didn't deter him. If anything he saw it as one of the obstacles he had to over come that day. A necessary trial to work through, towards his end goal. 

After a nice morning shower and hot cup of coffee, in addition to the ample amount of carbohydrates he had in his system at any time, he was ready to go, wanting to get to the station early. To show some initiative to his friends who were nice enough to give him this chance. 

Making his way to the door, he stopped momentarily to look at a photo in a frame on the small table right next to it. Picking it up, he spoke partly to the figures within it, but also to himself.

"I'm finally gonna show just how good of a cop... how tough I can be." The picture was one of Ben on the day he graduated from the academy, alongside a few of his classmates he had grown close to, as well as an instructor. He set the photo down and opened the door. "You'll see." He said with conviction as he left, closed and locked the door, starting a certainly life changing day.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look who's back! Thank you to all of you who voiced your support during a very difficult time for me, it meant a huge amount to me. So now that I'm back, I'm making a solemn vow that this story shall update weekly, as will my other one if you happen to also read that in addition to this one. If you do, you can look forward to new chapter there by the end of the week. Thanks again to all of you and I wish you a happy new years since I'm a little late for the holidays haha


	13. Chapter 13

After both had gotten their showers and a belly full of warm breakfast and coffee, Nick and Judy set out for the precinct. But then in a flash of deja vu for Judy, they got approximately 5 feet within the doors before the chief's booming voice called out through the entire building.

"HOPPS! WILDE!" Both mammals eyes darted to buffalo on the upper floors with looks mixed with fear and shock. Leaning over the rail, he did nothing but gesture his head in the direction of his office and walked towards it. The partners looked at each other and mutually shrugged having no idea what had the chief worked up. Deciding not to keep the big boss waiting, they started to walk towards the back areas.

On the way, they passed by the welcome desk and saw that Fangmeyer was taking up the spot there today with Ben's absence, and she didn't seem to be having an easy job of it. The phones were constantly ringing, likely people calling in tips about little James, and press asking questions. As well she was burdened with greeting and pointing in the right direction all the mammals that came up to ask anything. While Judy wanted to go up and help or offer words of support, she knew better than to keep Bogo waiting.

She and Nick arrived at his door which was open slightly in an almost ominous way, like smoke should be billowing out. Judy, ever the courageous one, was the first to approach and open it the rest of the way, and was only met with the stone cold gaze of the chief.

"Come in, close the door, and sit down." Both did as ordered wordlessly and sat silently in the same chair. Once both were sat looking at him, he spoke again.

"Today, you will be taking officer Clawhauser out on patrol with you. I feel that before this happens, I should make it quite clear just how important he is to the... department." The chief seemed to say the last word with lingering contemplation. "He was originally taken off of field duty not only because of his state of fitness, but his qualities as an officer. He was frequently soft with the criminals he attempted to arrest, and more than a few times let them go, claiming extenuating circumstances. I only signed his ride along request as a favor to an old friend.

"In his time as a desk worker though, he has become an integral part of the station itself. Raising morale, and providing the ZPD a friendly face to represent it when my own is not present. So allow me to be 100% clear." Bogo stood from his chair and in that moment seemed bigger than even the room itself, and neither of the two on the other side could resist the feeling of safety found in holding each other as they sunk deeper into the chair.

"Clawhauser will come back without. One. Scratch. Else wise, I will make it my personal goal to make sure that the rest of your professional career will entirely be spent either on traffic duty or as my personal valet. However long I might need one. Understood!?" 

"Absolutely!" Nick and Judy sounded off at the same time, but Judy's had a bit of vibration to it. She wasn't quite used to the experience of getting yelled at by superiors, in spite of her large amount of exposure she has had to it.

"Good. Now," He began as he sat back down. "the two of you should be going. Clawhauser came in early and picked up your duty assignment as well as the keys to your cruiser. You needn't bother with the bullpen today." 

"Yes sir! C'mon Nick." Judy said as she stood, having found her boundless courage again. She and Nick got down from their perch on the chair, and as they exited the room, she could have sworn she heard her boss emanate some kind of sigh before she was ushered out by Nick, but it seemed like a bad idea to head back in at the moment. The pair exited the room and shut the door, then judging by what the chief had said, she started walking towards the side lot.

"Soooooo that happened. I think. That really happened right? I wasn't having a really vivid and scary fever dream?" Nick questioned from behind her as they walked.

"Where was this smarm when we were in the room there? Usually you don't even give him a chance to get mad at us." Judy replied and slightly turned to face him. "Is the fox scared of the big bad buffalo now?" She shot a smug grin up at Nick.

"Hey, one of the most important parts of being a talented con artist, and really just a decent mammal all around, is knowing the right time to just say nothing." Nick almost seemed to have a prideful look in his eye, like he had been saving that nugget of wisdom for sharing.

"I agree wholeheartedly, now if only you could remember that a little more often when I'm trying to have a phone call with my parents, rather than make inane noises the whole time."

"Well to be fair, those go on for a long time. I'm used to calling, saying hi, talking for a few minutes, and then goodbye and I'm on my way. It must take you at least 10 minutes just to get past hello."

"I do have a lot of family that I need to greet. Just like... oh, you know, a few hundred. Eventually I'll drag your tail to Bunnyburrow and then you'll see just exactly what that entails." The smug look on her face seemed to double in size as she said the last part with a sadistic glee.

Nick for his part almost seemed to recoil at the words. "I almost think I would prefer to be back in the room with chief Buff."

"We both know you don't mean that. My family will love you, if only for the fact that I do."

"And if they don't?"

"Then that's their problem, not ours. Plus, I find it extremely hard to believe that out of all my siblings, not a single one would like you." Judy rolled her eyes with a smug grin.

"I think you should be more worried about another rabbit or two falling for me as well. I have so far proven to be quite attractive to them." Nick replied as he placed a paw on his chest in a cocksure manner.

"Perhaps, but I'm not that worried. Cause you see, your mom told me something special." She alluded as she looked around to make sure they were out of anyone's sight before grabbing Nick's tie and tugging him down to her level and bringing her voice down to a whisper just in case. Nick at this point had a genuinely curious face, him not really knowing what to expect here.

"She said that, when a fox picks a mate," she placed a gentle kiss on his nose. "it's for life. So other love sick bunnies or not, you're stuck with my fluffy butt now." She released her boyfriend, who remained in place for a few seconds before following her out the side exit of the into the lot with all the police cruisers. Within five or so seconds of being in the early morning sun, both mammals found themselves being called from a distance.

"Judy! Nick! Over here!" They looked to the source to see a clearly excited Clawhauser waving frantically from beside a car.

"Well, at least he grabbed our favorite one it looks like." Nick sighed as Judy waved back during their approach.

"Are the two of you ready for a busy day of helping the people!?" Ben asked with an enormous grin on his face, to which he got the expected "You know it!" response from Judy as she jumped up to give the cheetah a high paw. It was rare for her to find someone who shared anywhere near the same level of excitement as she for the prospect of doing her job. She knew Nick wouldn't give the job up for almost anything, but he always played the calm half of her rambunctious coin, if only to annoy her.

"Let's just try and remember that we're beat cops today, not a three mammal super hero team, kay you two?" Nick remarked in a flat, yet somewhat condescending tone. Judy herself was about to retort, when Ben began to make a noise that literally caused both the other mammals present to recoil in shock, and in Judy's part, some pain.

"That would be amazing! We could fight crime all over the city, have matching costumes, themes, gadgets. We could also have a secret lair stowed away somewhere, maybe even underground in one of the caves that go off the nocturnal district, plus we'd need secret identities so people don't find out we went vigilante. Or, wait. would we be vigilantes? What's the definition for that?" As the cheetah was pulling out his phone to look it, as well as mumbling something about color coordinating, Nick tried to call him back to reality.

"Donuts!" He called in as polite a tone as he could. "What say we bookmark that conversation, you never make that noise again, and we head out on the road. Criminals won't catch themselves, know what I mean?" Ben seemed to remember where he was with that.

"Right sorry, got a little too excited. Let's get going! I call shotgun!" He exclaimed as he made for the passenger side door, Nick only responding with a sigh.

"And I just got the seat how I wanted it too." He looked down at Judy with what almost seemed to be a begging look in his eye. She saw this and knew what he was thinking.

"Come on now Blue. You can always fix the seat again later." She placed a paw on his arm. "It's just one day to help him out, how bad can it get?" She opened the driver's side door to reveal Ben not to ceremoniously thrusting the other chair as far back as it could go. Nick again, coming to the realization that he would probably be doing that a lot today as he put on his sunglasses and climbed up to share the driver's seat with Judy.


	14. Chapter 14

It was incredible just how quickly Judy's 'How bad could it be?' was put the test. Maybe two turns away from the station, and Clawhauser seemed to go into overdrive on the idea of pointing out any moderately suspicious mammal that might be walking by. Anyone who was wearing a hoodie had to be called out as a possible drug dealer, at least until Nick pointed out that many nocturnal mammals wore hoodies on their way home from the night shift to hide from the sun. After that it was all about possible loiterers, parking infractions, and even somehow accused one of tax evasion. Judy got a kick out of that one since the words almost made Nick visibly flinch in the seat beside her.

"Alright Donuts, there is a point where this level of accusatory behavior gets out of hand, on top of emotionally exhausting." Nick finally spoke up after the 58th call out, (He had been counting) and Ben looked at the fox with a sorry face that made what little parts of his heart that Judy hadn't melted herself do just so, forcing him into a sigh as he snuck a look at the clock on the dashboard to see they had been out for about an hour now. He also managed to catch the glare he was getting from Judy that spoke very loudly about how discouraging his little snap had been.

"Look, you can feel free to call something out if you think that something is wrong, but don't base it off the hand book." He could feel another icy glare on the back of his neck. "At least not entirely." Nick said as a form of apology to the both of them.

"He's right Ben." Judy spoke up. "While knowing what the books recommend is without a doubt a big part of it, following your gut is just as important if not more."

"Following my gut?" Was his reply as he went into deep introspection. "Yeah! All I have to do usually is listen to it while I'm doing anything, and more often than not, it's right!" Judy added.

"Just make sure you're ready to accept blame when it's wrong. Judy can tell you about what that's like too." Nick slid in the comment which received a swift elbow into his side from the rabbit driving. While the two of them began to bicker, Ben attempted to listen to his gut, which could only reach one conclusion, and it wasn't shy in letting people know just exactly what it was with a loud and low growl. This garnered the attention of the other two just as Nick finished tying Judy's ears into a light bow.

"Well it sounds like we should stop so you can pick up some breakfast Ben." Judy said with a giggle, half at the noise and half at her reflection in the rear view mirror. "Well, we don't have to. We just got started out here." Was his reply, clearly somewhat embarrassed by his involuntary outburst. Despite his protests though, they had already pulled up to a nearby coffee shop. "I'm more concerned about the concept that you might collapse from not having anything in your stomach, which to be quite honest is something I never thought I would have to say to ya Donuts." Nick chimed. "You can just go ahead and grab a quick bite here, I wanna stop and talk to someone anyway."

As Nick made his point, he undid his seat-belt and crawled over Judy to get out the driver's side door. Ben seemed to realize that he really had no argument for that reasoning and got out himself while Judy stopped Nick wondering just who he was going to see. He made sure that Ben was out of earshot before elaborating. "Fin is usually in this area this time of day, lots of easy marks coming off of long shifts. Wanted to see if he heard anything on the street about any big jobs going on. I shouldn't be very long." Nick reassured her before craning his head up to sneak a quick peck on her cheek before closing the door promptly.

He left the car and walked to the opposite side of the street before slipping into a nearby alley. Judy watched him walk away before turning her attention to the area around her, even though there wasn't really that much to see. It was still just at about eight in the morning so while the wheels of the machine that was the city had started spinning, they were still far from being at full speed. Even the gas station just up the street, which later would be packed to the brim as all of them are everyday, was empty save for the early birds and 24 hour staff. In looking at the station though, something caught her eye. It looked like a small pair of ears in a shirt were leaving the checkout counter in the shop. She could almost make out the kind of shirt and mammal by leaning forward and squinting intently. She couldn't be sure but she was sure that her gut said something, she just couldn't explain it to herself, and it was saying...

"Hey Judes, what caught your eye?" Ben suddenly piped from beside her, practically scaring her out of her skin. She hadn't even heard the door open. Regaining her composure quickly, she threw on her buckle and started the car, prompting Ben to do the same quickly. "I'll take that as a yes, but shouldn't we wait for Nick?" 

"Nick's a big boy, he can take care of himself. Right now I need to follow my own advice and it says that we need to follow someone so get ready to eat on the move." Was her reply as they pulled into the street, following behind a beat up old import car that had just left the gas station.

* * *

Nick turned the third corner in the series of alleys he was navigating when he came into contact with his goal, the old beat up van that was so familiar to him. He was right where Nick knew he would be. "Old fox is becoming predictable. Heh, he's gonna have to fix that." He whispered to himself as he approached. Fin wasn't immediately visible by walking up, and Nick couldn't hear music or any noise coming from the inside of the van. 

"He must be out working a mark, maybe I should have a look around." He muttered as he slammed the side door in just the right the spot to open the lock. He may have given his key up when he left for the academy, but he knew all the tricks for the old girl. Climbing in, he looked throughout the van. The front was the same as ever, pretty bare bones. Finnick didn't do much with the driver's space since he didn't move it to often anymore. Looking in the back, he noticed a few new things tossed around, most notably that the old ragged mattress that used to be packed in the back had been replaced with one that didn't entirely look like a leftover from some military surplus, plus it didn't have the odd spring sticking out. 

Venturing deeper in, he noticed some photos up on the walls. It was weird to see them, since Nick knew his former partner wasn't the sentimental type. Despite this, there they all were, and Nick even recognized a few of the photos. Namely because he was in them.

There was their first job together, the only photo was that of a security tape that had been submitted as evidence for the court. They had tried to con some gamblers out of their chips at a big casino and got busted for it real quick. Nick had been just a pup back then, learning the ropes from 'Uncle Fin' who had been in the game long enough to teach. There was another photo of their first day making the pawpsicles. Nick guessed that Fin was the one behind the camera since he was nowhere to be seen, and all it really was was a little red fox teenager using as cute a face as he could muster to sell as much product as possible, and there were others too.

Sitting down on the bed to admire them, Nick couldn't help but wonder why his friend had felt the need to do this. Just as he was reaching out to pick up one that showed Fin in what looked like a school uniform, when the sound of keys in the back doors were heard just before they were thrown open to reveal the small fox in question. "You know, cops can trespass too. How would one of you even go about arresting yourself?" Nick chuckled as he got out the now open door. "Same as anyone. I go get cloned by the secret government agency and arrest that."

"You joke, but I wouldn't put it past them to actually have something like that. What were you doin in there?" Fin asked as he closed the door to his home.

"Just having a tour of the old stomping grounds, seeing how things have changed. Though I'm mainly here to see if you've heard anything off the street lately." Fin finished locking up his van before turning to Nick. "Nothing for sure quite yet, but the cops ain't the only ones scrambling lately. Everyone down here on the lowest rungs of the ladder is scattering. They're scared that once this is all over, or even before that, the cops is gonna crack down harder than ever on us. There's hardly any small timers out and about anymore. Plus, word is that the big guys are looking for that kid too." That caught Nick's attention immediately.

"Why would the big players be looking for a kidnapped kid? As far as I know, we don't have enough on any of them to really do anything. Even if we cracked down, we couldn't touch em." Nick wondered aloud. Judy had confided in him that she might go to Mr.Big for some information herself but would never ask him for any kind of direct action, and she also hadn't even gone through with it anyway.

"I can't say for sure Nick, but I do know that there is some more to this than just one missing kid. You and that bunny need to be careful out there, or you could end up stepping in a big mess, then you might be out a job and I'd have to deal with you all over again." Nick turned to return the way that he came so he could rejoin his patrol. "It's nice to know you care, you big softy." He called out as he left, earning a groan and dismissive wave from his friend. "You just make sure that I get an invite when you and that bunny go and get hitched!" Fin shouted back, but to save some embarrassment, Nick pretended not to hear the joke.

After the short walk back to where he had separated from the group, Nick had returned to the coffee shop... which was currently minus one cop car from when he left it. After staring at the same spot that had once held the car, Nick took his radio off his belt and pushed the button that linked him back to the car. "Hey Carrots, anything you want to tell me?"

* * *

Judy and Ben had stalked the car that she had suspected for several blocks by now, always staying a few car lengths or actual cars behind it. From the distance they were keeping they couldn't make out the face of the mammal they were following, but they had been able to make out it's species, a fennec fox, and the license plate, which they had called in to check it's registration and were currently waiting for information on. The radio sprang to life, cutting the silence of the car as neither of the occupants had been speaking, seemingly out of some kind of fear that the one they were following would hear them. Nick's voice rang through it, a moment both had been expecting would happen sooner or later.

"Hey Carrots, anything you want to tell me?" He asked through it. Judy picked it up with one of her paws, her eyes never leaving the back of the import. "I'd like to tell you many things Blue, but right now I'll just keep it to telling you that we're currently following a suspicious character down 34th street. We'll swing back to collect you once we confirm their destination." She replied, releasing the receiver. "P or G?" He asked. It was their code for whether or not either was currently operating on proven action or gut feeling. But Judy knew that he would support her regardless of her reasons. "G."

"Fair enough. Keep me posted and stay safe, I'll just start writing traffic tickets." He said before ending the conversation. Judy put the receiver back on the hook and continued focusing on driving in such a way to not draw attention to the cruiser. But just out of the corner of her eye, she could see Ben in the seat next to her giving her a curious face.

"Got anything you need to say Ben?" She asked, deciding to fill the silence.

"Just wondering what the plan here is. There wasn't really much in the handbook to cover what's going on right now, and in all honesty I'm getting a little scared."

"It should go just like I told Blue. We'll follow the car to it's destination scope it out, maybe investigate it a bit then go back for him whether my gut is right or not." She replied confidently.

"You didn't tell him we'd investigate directly at all. Won't he be worried?" Ben asked showing concern not just for himself but also for the bunny.

"Which is exactly why I didn't tell him. Any other questions?" She answered confidently. "Not really." Was cheetah's meek reply.

"Good because it looks like they're finally coming to a stop." Which the car indeed was. The import was pulling off to the side and parking in front of an old apartment building that almost looked like it had been abandoned for a while now. Ordinarily, a building that had been abandoned didn't really last all that long within city limits, usually getting torn down pretty quickly to make room for a new city project or something of the like, but in following the car, they had ended up in the warehouse district where development was at a stand still. Keeping the car out of sight by parking just around the corner, the pair watched and waited for the fennec to leave the car to see where he went from there. After a few seconds of watching, the driver's side door was opened and the small mammal climbed down from his perch in the chair with the bags from the store in his hands. While Judy was trying to get a better look at his face and contents of the bags, the radio spoke up again, this time dispatch reporting back on the plate number.

The plate had come back as being owned by a fennec fox by the name of Roman Fellic who had moved here from outside of the country with his parents when he was young and has been a legal resident for nearly 20 years. He had no outstanding warrants and had a clean record save for some misdemeanors when he was a teenager. He really didn't have the background of anyone that suspicious, a doubt that was vocalized by Ben.

"It does't really sound like we have any reason to worry about this guy Judes." But Judy still couldn't quell the feeling she had that something was up.

"Dispatch, what are the listed residences for Mr.Fellic?" She asked into the radio.

"He has one listed property on the corner of Hoofridge and Dwight in Sahara Square." That struck a cord in both the officers since they were currently on the other side of Savannah Central and they could now see the fox opening the door and stepping into the apartment building. Looking at Ben to see that he also thought that something suspicious was definitely going on now, Judy gave a silent nod before unbuckling her seat belt and talking one last into the receiver. "Dispatch, 0197 is now out til further notice."

"We are?" Ben asked as she replaced the component. "Yes, we are. Ben. Take a second right now, and try again. Listen to what your gut, your instincts are saying right now, because mine are saying that we need to go and investigate that place. What about yours?"

Ben stopped and closed his eyes, taking the time try and hear what his gut was saying one more time, but he just couldn't hear anything, couldn't feel anything. The harder he concentrated, the more stressed and disappointed he felt in himself for failing at this. Letting out a dejected sigh, he opened his eyes and mouth to explain to Judy that he just maybe wasn't cut out for field work, only to see an empty chair and to watch the door shut abruptly. Turning his gaze out the windshield, Ben saw Judy confidently making her way over to the abandoned building. His internal debate on whether or not to follow her didn't really take all that long. Better by her side than sitting in the car and wondering what was happening while he did, so within a few seconds he was up and out, following after the smaller officer.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. I can make no excuses that really justify it taking this long to write this. I can only say that I have every intention to finish out this story as well as my other one and many others well into the future! I hope you enjoy.

Judy approached the building, and was now able to get a better view of it as she did. It was constructed of old bricks and rose 4 stories up with white paint chipping from the windows from years of neglect. An old metal fire escape attached to the side in the alley went all the way up to the roof. Getting just a bit closer, she was able to peer into the windows to see most of them were either boarded up from the inside or so thick with dust that she just couldn't see through. She had to get in though, and try to catch Roman off guard so as not to give him the chance to hide anything incriminating.

Figuring her best chance was to get in from a higher floor, she went over to the side deciding to give the fire escape a go. It was as old and beat up as the rest of the building, looked like it was gonna give tetanus just by looking at it, and the ladder was locked in place. The last part was no problem to Judy as she curled her legs and jumped, aiming accurately for the wall where she rebounded up high enough to grab onto the ladder and pull herself up to the landing of the escape. Glancing back down, she saw the stunned face of Ben staring up at her with an expression that clearly read that there was most certainly no way he could ever replicate that.

Hoping that if Roman heard any noise he might blame it on the wind, Judy released the ladder and it came down with crash that reverberated through the whole structure. Moving on, she began to make her way up, peeking into windows as she went. The first window she came across, being the one for the second floor, was boarded up with a thick coating of dust on it. Looking intently she could see that it was nothing but an abandoned living room with a moth eaten carpet and peeling wallpaper. Moving on to the third floor,this one wasn't boarded up, but it still revealed nothing special about the goings on inside. Just another abandoned room.

Not about to lose hope, she started up to the fourth and final floor. While she was climbing she got a glance at Clawhauser following behind her, though he was occasionally getting stuck between the railings. Nevertheless he was still following behind her so she continued ever upward, and on the last floor she found a none to pleasant surprise.

A window with nails pounded down into it keeping it shut.

That was the first thing she noticed about the room, but looking past the window was a full room, and this one was actually furnished. The room wasn't very large, maybe 12 feet from end to end with only one door as far as Judy could see. It was lightly furnished with just a dresser to the left and a bed to the right. At this point Ben managed to catch up to her, as was made apparent by the fairly heavy breathing coming from behind her as he had been running to keep up.

"I... Didn't know... Someone so small... Couldmovesofast." He got out between gasps for air. Judy wasn't really listening though, since she would swear on her life that there was something moving on the bed. The glass wan't really lending itself to the idea of seeing anything through it in any detail. Remembering that she had the world's best natural listening devices on her head, she pressed her ear to the glass while she told Ben to try and keep his gasping to a minimum. Realizing what she was trying to do, he covered his muzzle as she focused.

Judy closed her eyes and focused intently on the sounds coming from inside the room, and within seconds she heard what she could only make out to be muffled sobbing coming from whomever the occupant was. Stepping away she relayed the info to Ben. "There's definitely someone in there, but from the sound of it they don't really want to be. Any idea on how we should proceed officer?" She asked, wanting to have him take the lead for a second or two. Though by the shocked sound he made, he was certainly not expecting to be asked.

"Uhhhh... I guess uhhh... W-well police procedure s-says that uhhh..." He was clearly panicking a little bit at this new found chance, and it was not getting past Judy just how bad he was crashing. She let him continue to stammer for a good solid minute before stepping in.

"I think that I would ummm."

"Have one of us wait out front in case Roman tries to get away while the other pries the window open and talks to whoever's in there?" Judy offered.

"Yeah that. Thanks." Ben looked a little glum that that had to be said in the first place.

"You'll get there Ben. Now, which of us should wait out front?" Judy asked, giving him another chance.

Clawhauser looked speculative for a few seconds before speaking, but this time he looked confidant in what he was about to say.

"Well, I would say that... I should go down and wait just in case. Use my size to block the door while you go in." Judy felt a little spark of pride in the matter of fact way that he spoke.

"Great! You start heading down and I'll try and find a way in this window!"

Ben nodded in agreement before he seemingly realized that he would have to go back down the escape. With a sigh of resignation to his own plan, he started back down the fire escape. With that, Judy turned her attention to the window that was her barrier. Looking at it, she was sure she could open it if she could just find some way to use the great strength that was in her legs, but she couldn't, at present, see a very good way of doing that. It was nailed down flush to the sill so tightly that now matter how hard she tried, it was impossible for her paws to get under it in any way, and she most certainly did not have a crowbar, so she was stuck.

 Through all her straining and struggling with the window though, she had neglected to actually look inside to see a small figure approach from the other side. At least, not until they tapped on the glass scaring her half to death. Trying to see through the hazy glass, the most she could tell was that the figure was about two thirds her height. A few seconds after she noticed the figure, it spoke in a quiet and squeaky tone, that Judy was sure she only heard through the glass thanks to her ears.

"Who're you?  What do you want?" 

Judy recognized the voice as having come from a child, but couldn't determine much besides that. "I'm Judy Hopps, a police officer."

"Like the one I saw on TV?" Well at least her relative fame came in handy here. "That's right. Can you tell me your name?" she asked.

"James." Judy's eyes went wide as the boy said his name. Had she found the missing kid?

"As in James Cooper?"

"Mhm." The boy confirmed. "Do you now my mommy and daddy?" The boy asked, his voice beginning to show an inkling of hope. Judy for her part was so elated at the prospect of having found the poor boy that she almost forgot to answer him. "Yes, and I'm going to get you back to them soon. Are you Ok right now? Are you hurt?"

"No, but I'm scared. I wanna go home, but the mean old fox won't let me. And earlier he stuck me with a needle."

 _A needle?_ Judy thought.  _What is Roman doing here?_

"Okay, I'm gonna keep trying to get the window open James, but I'm having trouble with it. Now, I know you're scared, but I need your help. Try and find something to wedge in under it alright? Can you be brave for me and do that?"

"I... I think so."

"Alright." Judy assured as James' figure trotted away from the window to a place she couldn't see. Afterwords, she began to attack the window with a renewed vigor, but made about the same amount of headway on it. After a few more attempts, James had returned with some unfortunate news.

"Ms. Hopps, I couldn't find anything." From the sound of his voice, he was on the verge of tears. Judy could understand why too. He had been here for a while now, and here was an opportunity for escape that was slowly slipping from his grasp. Judy almost wanted to cry herself at this point.

"It's gonna be alright James, I promise. It might just take me a bit." Judy was bordering on frantic at this point, searching her belt and everything around her to try and find something to use, but nothing.

"Ms. Hopps?" James  asked in a concerned tone.  _Oh p_ _lease don't let this get worse._ She thought. "I think he's coming back. Someone's at the door." He said.  _And it got worse._

This was bad. Judy had a fear that this might happen, and if at all possible she had wanted to get James out before having to confront Roman for fear that he might use him as a tool to run away with. With it being nearly impossible for her to pry the window open before he came in, and not wanting to break the window while James was in the room, much less standing right in front of it, she was left with precious few options, and even fewer seconds. Thinking fast, an idea dawned on her. 

"James, I need you to be brave for me and pretend that you don't know I'm here Ok?" She asked. "I'll be right here the whole time, but I need you to do that"

James response was not exactly confidence boosting, being simply a half-hearted groan. "You're not going anywhere?" He asked.

"Not unless I take you with me." She responded as comforting as she could. "And If you don't feel safe, Just move away from the window and yell for help."

When James replied Ok, Judy knelt down under the window so she wouldn't be visible and then all she could do was hope and wait. Wanting to be sure that she could respond as soon as possible if James needed her, she closed her eyes and focused as hard as she could on the sounds coming from the room, and the first thing she heard was the door opening followed by the hurried footsteps of a mammal walking into the room. Then someone that wasn't James spoke in a mild eastern Puropean accent. "Who were you talking to?"

"Nobody." Was James' shaky and rather unconvincing reply. Judy didn't really know what she had been expecting, he wasn't an actor or anything.

"I know I heard someone else's voice and a lot of noise." Judy noticed that the other voice didn't sound like what she would have expected a kidnapper talking to their victim to be, but more like a father scolding a disrespectful child. "It's not safe here." He continued after a pause.

"But I was safe with my parents! Please just let me see them." James begged. Judy began to hear the sounds of a scuffle, and un-holstered her tranq gun from her hip and readied herself to leap into the fray as soon as she heard James cry out, and she didn't have to wait that long. "NO! I DON'T WANT TO! HELP!" And after that, the next few seconds happened in slow motion. As soon as she heard James' shout, she primed herself and leaped as hard as she could at the window, tucking herself into a ball to protect from the glass.

She had never jumped through a window before, but she definitely would not choose to do it again. First she impacted on the glass with her shoulder and it felt akin to running full force into a brick wall. Then, once it started to give way, came what seemed like little cuts on the exposed fur of her head and hands as it shattered and came down with her to the floor, which upon hitting, she continued her momentum into a roll. Coming out of the roll in the shower of glass on her feet, she observed her surroundings and saw the fox she had been following holding on firmly to the arm of a young raccoon that she immediately recognized from the photos that had been plastered all over the news as indeed being James Cooper. Finishing out her roll, she brandished her badge and tranq gun at the old fox.

"Judy Hopps, ZPD! Roman Fellic, you are under arrest for kidnapping and endangerment! Release the child and come quietly!" She exclaimed, but clearly from the expression on his face, Roman was still in shock from what he had just witnessed. Who wouldn't be after seeing a bunny cop burst through a fourth story window. Once the shock had worn off though, he pulled James in close and in front of himself. "I can't do that officer. I know you don't understand why, but I can't." 

Replacing her badge to her belt, Judy kept her gun trained on Roman, but wouldn't fire till James was clear, and right now the fox was able to hide most of his body behind the young raccoon. Pulling James with him, he began to move towards the only door leading into the room, keeping James between he and her the whole time. The expression he wore was one of sincere regret at his actions though.

"You don't want to do this, do you?" Judy asked, following all of Roman's movements with her weapon. "Even if I don't want to, I have to." Was the only response he gave before reaching the door, and beginning to back through it. 

"There's an officer out front who has called for back up. Even if you get away from me, you won't get very far." Judy knew the last part was probably a bluff, but with Clawhauser out front, it did improve the chances that Roman wouldn't make it to his car out front. Even if he did, they had his license plate, his properties, and they now had a face to put the crime on. If he did get away, the chase likely wouldn't last that long, and from Roman's worried face, he likely knew that. He was in the middle of the door, and had stopped moving anywhere. "Just surrender quietly and all of this can end well." 

"She's right Roman, there's more officers on the way already." Came a voice from around the corner behind Roman from a mammal that Judy couldn't see. Stepping around calmly and nonchalantly was none other than Nick, who was holding high in his paw a live firearm just a little to small for his paws. Turning around to the source of the voice, Roman seemed to fall into shock, especially at the sight of the gun. When he saw it, a moment of worry passed over him before quickly shifting to panic as he loosened his grip on James and used one of his paws to reach around feel around his back. Judy connected the dots and guessed that he must have had the weapon concealed behind his back and Nick swiped it before making his presence known.

Though with Roman's now loosened grip, James, whom had been attempting to get out of his assailants grip the whole time, took the opportunity to bite at the one arm that was holding him in place. Roman released him in shock, and as soon as he was free, the boy ran over to Judy's side, who got in front of him protectively. She was no longer pointing her own gun directly at him, but had chosen to lower it. Nursing the bite to his forearm, Roman looked around and seemed to realize that any further resistance would be useless and raised his paws up into the air. Stepping into the room, Nick placed the firearm on the floor and cuffed him, beginning the process of reading him his rights, in the middle of which he shot a wink towards Judy before escorting the fennec out. 

With the two of them gone, Judy was able to turn her attention to the raccoon that was currently clinging to her from behind. Holstering her weapon, she placed a comforting paw on his head and noticed that he was shaking quite badly, which was only slightly assuaged by her attempt at comfort. Wanting to be sure that he would be returned safely to his parents, Judy called in for an ambulance to their location, only to find out that one was already on the way, but that they would send another. After that, she placed both paws on his shoulders and got down to eye level. At this point the tears had started to flow, bringing Judy herself to shed a few. "You were very brave today James. Come on, let's get out of here, alright?" She asked as she pulled him into a hug that he welcomed and gave a nod.

Holding his paw as she walked him through the building, they could already hear the sounds of the approaching sirens, and by the time they got out front, climbing through the splintered and broken remains of the door that hung loosely from it's frame, the ambulances and back up cruisers had already arrived. Nick was waiving off a cruiser as it drove off, presumably taking Roman back to the station. Within seconds of stepping out, one of the ambulance teams of a couple of gazelles came running up asking who else was hurt.

"I'm fine, but I'd like you to take a look at James here. He's pretty shaken up. From what you said though, someone else needed an ambulance?" Before one of the EMTs could respond, Nick spoke up from beside them. "Donuts thought it would be a good idea to try and break open the door using his shoulder. Turns out that when you do that, you dislocate it. A valuable lesson learned." Glancing behind the gazelles at one of the ambulances, Judy indeed saw Clawhauser sitting up on the back with the doors open as the medics were giving him a likely strong painkiller. 

With a sigh of satisfaction that he was at least not hurt seriously, she turned to James whose paw she was still holding. "I'll be right over here while these nice mammals look at you, Ok?"

Looking from Judy to the EMTs who offered warm smiles, he relinquished and released her paw to follow after them. With her chance to rest having arrived, Judy took it and sat down on the steps that led up to the door, and it wasn't long before Nick was sat down beside her, and Judy didn't think twice about leaning into him and resting. "How did you even know where we were?" She asked.

"You remember that our cruisers have GPS right?" She hadn't before but she certainly did now. "I can read you like a picture book Carrots, and I knew that you were jumping into something head first without telling me exactly what you were doing, which is going to stop being endearing eventually. One call to dispatch later and I came running."

"You're really dependable." She said with a content laugh. "Keep that up and you'll go far kid."

"I'll keep that in mind." He replied with an equal chuckle.

"So how exactly did Clawhauser dislocate his shoulder?" Judy inquired.

"Well, when I got here I saw him out front just staring at the door. I came up and asked what was happening, and halfway through we heard the window break. He was quite admirable really, as soon as he heard it, he ran straight for the door and started slamming it as hard as he could while I called for backup. He eventually got it, despite that I told him I could probably open the lock, if it was even locked in the first place. His shoulder hurt so bad that I had to go on without him, and that's when I found you."

"Thank goodness you did too. I wasn't expecting him to be concealing a gun."

"Neither was I, till I saw it. He had always seemed so mild mannered when I was young too." Nick reminisced.

"You knew him?" Judy asked.

"Don't you remember?" Nick did his best to sound hurt that she had forgotten an integral part of his character. "I know everyone. He runs an orphanage on the other side of town, and from what I could find out, Finnick had some ties to it way back when, might've even been a resident. It's where most of his share of the money went after a con, which now that I think about it explains why he lives out of the van."

"You never bothered to ask?" Was the only question Judy could think of. "I just always assumed it was out of personal preference." Nick responded, somewhat flabbergasted.

Before Judy could make a comment, a new cruiser came peeling around the corner at what she could only describe as an unsafe speed, sirens blaring as it pulled up and came to a vary sudden stop. All eyes, especially those of the small crowd of onlookers that had gathered, were on it as the driver's door was thrown open and the figure of Bogo came sauntering out, and he was not in the least happy.

"Well, this probably won't be good for us." Said Nick.

"What makes you say that?" Judy asked. "We just found and saved the missing child that's been plastered all over the news. This is a big thing for the department."

"Not a scratch." Was all Nick had to say to jog her memory of the most terrifying conversation she had had with her boss to date. Ben, whom they were instructed to prevent from any form of harm, was currently wincing in pain as the EMT made an attempt to push his shoulder back into place, and from the looks of it he wasn't having much luck. Odds are he would have to be taken to a hospital, and that did not mean good things for the pair. Bogo seemed to take the whole situation in in an instant, and upon laying eyes on the pair sitting on the steps, he began to huff his way towards them. 

"Time to face the music. I think we can both agree that you take the blame for this." Nick said as the chief approached.

"No way!" Judy replied. "You have to take at least part of the heat for letting him hit the door like that in the first place!" She separated herself from him to give him a solid glare. 

"You took off without your dashing partner who had to catch up in order to save the day. If anything, I would say I deserve a award." Nick retaliated.

"And I would say that neither of you will be receiving any kind of award, now or ever." Came Bogo's voice from in front of them. Neither had actually noticed when he had gotten to them, so now he was hovering over them both. 

"Sir, I'm sure if you give us the chance to explain, you'll see that..."

"I. Don't. Care." The chief stopped the case Judy was going to try and build dead in it's tracks. "You two were given explicit orders to make sure that Clawhauser came out the other side of this patrol unharmed. Instead, you abandoned your post, walked all over a case that wasn't yours, and ended up pursuing a possibly dangerous kidnapper during which he WAS injured badly enough that an ambulance had to be called. You'll both be lucky if I... Wilde, what are you smirking at?" Nick seemed to be almost completely ignoring the rant that the chief was currently on, and if there is one thing that will always make someone angrier, it's not listening to why they are in the first place. As he was forming the words in his mind for the most demeaning possible way of telling them that they would be doing the full body exams at the local prison for the rest of their careers when Nick gave an answer to the rhetorical question.

"I'm smirking at that over there sir." He said as he raised his paw to point at something behind the chief. Turning to have a look, he saw Clawhauser sitting down beside little James, his arm being held in place by a sling. The most heartwarming thing though, was the smile on James' face. The boy had been kidnapped and held against his will for nearly 2 days now, and had just experienced more trauma than any child ever should, but there he was. Wearing an honest and earnest smile as he sat and talked to the officer, who was laughing and singing along terribly to a Gazelle song playing from his phone as the EMTs watched and laughed along. "Donuts seems perfectly fine if you ask me. And if that kid has anything to say about it, he'd certainly say that he's happy we brought him along. So... Whaddya say? All's well that ends well?" 

Bogo let out a long sigh that was at the same time content and frustrated. "I don't know how the both of you manage to do this kind of thing time and time again." Getting quiet again, he seemed to be thinking about how exactly to handle the current situation. "I'll go with Clawhauser to the hospital. One of our officers has been hurt after all, it's my duty as chief to make sure that he gets properly cared for." He said rather convincingly, but at this point Judy had keyed into the undertone of what was between the chief and Ben, and could see through the ruse of the Chief's 'care.' "Grizzoli and DelGato will be coming with James' parents soon. They'll handle making sure that he receives the necessary protection and care while you two process the scene. Understood?"

Judy and Nick both answered with a resounding yes sir, to which Bogo nodded in response and walked calmly off to assist Clawhauser with a gentleness that the pair seldom assumed the chief could offer. Once they were gone in the first ambulance that had arrived, the pair turned to each other, brains back on the job. "Let's go have a look upstairs before we talk to James. We need to know the right questions to ask." Nick suggested, which elicited a nod of approval from Judy who quickly waved to James to assure him that she wasn't going far and turned to once again enter the building.

This time through the proper front entrance.


	16. Chapter 16

Entering the building once more, Judy and Nick both started to get a earnest look around. There was a bland tan wallpaper that was peeling wherever they looked, and anywhere with exposed wood like the door frames or railing for the stairs was clearly beginning to rot. Stepping carefully through the splinters strewn from the front door being broken into, the pair moved up the stairs back to the initial location of all the drama, deciding to start there. 

Broken glass from Judy's entrance was scattered all across the floor and even reached so far as the bed. The bed itself only had a light blanket and pillow on it, making for only the minimum accommodation for any comfort. While Judy went to examine the dresser opposite the bed, Nick carefully picked up the firearm that he had placed earlier, being sure to unload it.

"Gun has the serial number filed off. The odds of us tracking this back to anyone is pretty slim." Replacing the gun and all of it's components on the floor, he continued. "Doesn't make sense though. How does an orphanage owner get his hands on an illegal firearm? Or just one in general with the strict laws on 'em in the city limits. You found anything?" He called over to his partner, in part just to make sure that she was somewhat paying attention. "Maybe." She responded somewhat mysteriously.

"Does this look at familiar?" Turning around to face Nick, Judy showed that she was holding a hideous Pawaiin shirt covered in palm trees in garish neon colors, a reveal to which Nick gave a grunt of recognition. "That looks like one of my favorite shirts. It got stolen way back then with all my stuff though." He said as he moved closer to examine it.

"I don't think that it just looks like it though." She responded. "I think it might actually be yours. Smell it." She offered it out to the fox, who only gave a confused look before leaning and taking a few quick whiffs off of the garment. "Yeah, I got nothing from that." He said pulling away.

"Well I did. I've been living with you long enough to know your scent, and it's definitely you on this shirt. It was tucked in the back of the bottom drawer, like maybe it got missed when someone was cleaning it out. All of the other clothes in here are in James' size too." Looking in, Nick confirmed what she had said. That and, now that he really looked at it, the dresser was familiar too. "I think that this is my dresser Carrots." He informed her.

"Think the crimes are connected at all?"

"Probably not. Everything Wolford and I managed to dig up pointed to it all being sold off to a bunch of people. The sheer number we could get vague names on was the main reason we agreed it would be best left alone." Nick admitted, glancing back at the bed post that he now recognized as also being his. "But Roman's name never came up, and as far as I know, the closest he ever came to the world of crime was Fin. I doubt he would buy something hot."

Judy didn't look so sure at Nick's speculation. "You have to remember that he did kidnap someone. He's clearly capable of more than you think."

"You're certainly right there. Did James say anything to you during the rescue?" 

Judy brought her paw up to her chin and began to contemplate back on prior events. A process that caused her foot to began a steady and soft thumping unbeknownst to her, a quirk that brought a grin to Nick's muzzle. "He did mention that Roman had stuck him with a needle. I don't know what that could mean though." She confessed.

"We should see if there's anything else around. I didn't find anything like a needle when I frisked him, so if that happened, it's still somewhere in the building." Both of them nodding, they left the room and began to wader around the floor. There were only 4 rooms on the floor, branching off of the hallway that came right from the stairs up with 2 rooms on either side. Crossing the hall to the opposite door and opening it, they found a studio apartment that, from the plastic bags placed on the old wood table in the kitchen, had been recently occupied. Judy remembered seeing them for an instant when Roman was getting in his car back at the gas station, information she then relayed to her partner.

"If that's true, then it looks like he at least cared enough for James' well being to feed him. Ingredients here for a good old gas station dinner." Nick commented as he walked up and examined the bags' contents, finding things like gas station prepped subs and some drinks. 

"Dare I even ask how many of those you've had over the years?" Judy asked.

"A bit more than a quite a few, but less than a lot." Was the cryptic and utterly confusing response she got. Rolling her eyes at her partner's antics, she proceeded to come up beside him to look through the bags herself. Moving a few of them to the side, she happened across an interesting find. A used needle and a vial of, what certainly appeared to be blood. "Nick!" She called over to him as he had meandered away to search elsewhere. Coming over, he immediately saw her find and examined it himself. The vial was filled with about 60 cc's (or about 2 ounces as Judy had to explain to Nick who didn't know the conversion) of blood.

"Think it's James'?" Nick asked, a tone of concern seeping into his voice.

"It's difficult to think of anyone else it could belong to." Was Judy's solemn answer. Not wanting to touch either the vial or the syringe for risk of contamination, they simply marked it and left it alone. They also went back and marked the gun unloaded on the ground before heading back down to the front, examining the rest of the rooms as they went. They couldn't find any evidence that most of the rooms had been entered in years, mush less used by Roman in his actions. Reaching the landing of the stairs on the ground floor, they both stopped to go over what they were able to gather so far.

"So, what do we know Carrots?" The fox asked as they came to a stop. Judy looked at him curiously. "I want to make sure we have all the facts, and while I could probably summarize it better, I figure you should a chance to shine." He finished smugly. 

"Gee, thanks partner." She responded with an almost palpable sarcasm and a light punch, but continued seriously. "To summarize from the beginning, James was kidnapped from a public place for no discernible reason, and was then taken here to be held for an unknown purpose. While here, Roman most likely drained him of some blood, also for an unknown reason. Roman was also in possession of a live, illegal firearm upon arrest, during which he maintained silence right?" She posed the last bit to Nick, as he had officially been the one to arrest him, and he nodded his head in the affirmative. "So that means from here on out, it's about asking the right questions to them both." He added next.

Both nodding to each other, they stepped out for the last time. By now, more cars had arrived, and the street had been effectively occupied by the ZPD. Crime scene tape and officers kept the riff-raff and reporters at bay, and Judy was able to spy a reporter or two that she recognized speaking into a camera. Focusing on the task at hand, she stepped down to the street and was followed by Nick as they made their way over to the ambulance that James was still with. By now, the EMT's were done with their examination and, judging by the way that they were sitting beside the young kit and making jokes as they showed him Zootube videos, there wasn't anything seriously wrong with him. 

With that happy thought willing her forward, Judy stepped up and gestured for the EMT's to talk to Nick while she spoke with James. They obliged, one of them leaving their phone behind so he could finish the video he was currently watching. Coming and sitting beside him, Judy peered over his shoulder to get a look and saw that he was watching one of those fail videos, in particular this one was of an arctic fox that jumped straight up and bent into a nose dive into a bank of snow, but was brought to a stop halfway, with their butt sticking up out into the air as they started to squirm and wriggle trying to break free. James started to crack up laughing, and while Judy didn't usually laugh at someone else having trouble with something, she couldn't help but picture Nick in that situation and broke out laughing herself.

Once they'd both had their fill of it, James seemingly just then noticed her presence. "James, can I ask you a few questions about what happened, or do you wanna wait til your parents get here?" She asked once she had his attention. Judy felt bad for having taken the hard earned smile off of his face, but she had to ask. The small raccoon handed the phone to Judy who put it to the side before answering. "I... I don't know." He said nervously.

"It's just a few about what happened, and if you want to stop at any point, you just say so. I'll even get my partner to run and get us some hot chocolate while we talk. That sound good?" She offered, and the notion of hot cocoa seemed to peak his interest, so after placing their orders with Nick, who was more than happy to put the drinks on Judy's 'tab,' which was a sort of code between them that basically meant she owed him a favor during one of their more... romantic moments. Before he left, he informed Judy that the paramedics had found the spot where Roman had drawn the blood and had properly disinfected it.

 "So, James. What can you tell me about the day you were separated from your parents?" Judy asked once she had the boy's attention once more. He was quiet as he tried to remember the details of what had happened days prior.

"We were going to get food from the store, but first mommy and daddy had to stop at the bank. There was a nice pig behind the desk that gave me a lollipop, and when I walked away to throw out the wrapper, I thought my mommy had followed me." He explained. "But when I turned around, she wasn't there. And there were just so many mammals that I started to get scared." By now, heavy lilts of sorrow were setting into his voice, and Judy, for her part, knew if she spoke the same tone would have escaped her own mouth. "I don't really remember that much after, but I started to cry. That was when the mean fox came up and said he would show me where I could find my parents. After that, he took me outside and before I could look around for them, he shoved me into a car."

Judy could hear the tears creeping into James' voice, but she needed one more piece of info. So she suppressed the sadness in her voice to try and press a bit further. "After that he brought you here?" She asked and received a solemn nod in response. "Did he say anything that may have given a hint as to why he did this?" James shook his head.

By now the tears threatened to move from his voice to his eyes, with Judy even able to see one in the corner of his eye.  _Don't start crying. Please, cause if you start, I'll start and then there's no going back from there._ She silently pleaded. She was saved from that fate by the arrival of Nick with the promised cups of hot cocoa. "Special delivery!" He called as he approached. Both cop and kid let out a grateful sigh that the subject had been changed. Coming up, he handed James his small cup and Judy her own. He informed her that he had drank some of her's rather than get one for himself. Judy of course didn't mind, in fact even offering him more if he wanted it.

The warmth of the cocoa had reaching effects as well. All sadness and seriousness of the previous conversation had been abandoned. Instead, they decided to talk about things that James liked to do. Within minutes, he was gushing with how he loved to play video games with his friends from school and how they were in the middle of a big competition between himself and another friend to see who could complete one of his favorites, 'Legend of Mink: Wind Waker' with the fastest time.

"Oh, I love that one!" Judy exclaims. "My little brothers and sisters would watch me play it for hours. When we finally beat it, it took all night to get everyone to calm down enough to send them all to bed." Judy laughed at her own fond memory of dozens of small bunnies hopping off of furniture and whooping up a storm. Thankfully so, as it meant none of them were watching the shockingly violent ending when the hero firmly stabs his blade into the skull of the villain. 

She and James began to gab about their respective favorite moments from the game, with Nick occasionally injecting with a memory of his own from a game earlier in the series he had played as a kit. In what only felt like minutes to the trio, James' parents had arrived in a cruiser driven by DelGato. 

The reunion between parent and child was emotional to say the vary least. From the moment the eyes of both parties connected, tears were flowing in no small amount as both of James' parents rushed to their child. Judy could only imagine what had been running through their minds up until this point, but right now she was sure that they were overjoyed to see him returned safe and sound. The boy's mother enveloped him in one of the tightest hugs Judy had ever seen, and she was also sure that on any other day, the boy would have been embarrassed at the show of affection, but right now he welcomed and reciprocated it openly. The pair was joined shortly by the father who had been trailing slightly behind, having to wipe the tears from his eyes to be able to see clearly.

Of course, Judy was crying as well. Not as openly or loudly as the family in front of her, but she could feel the wet spots moving down her face. "You bunnies really are emotional." Nick commented from behind her. She couldn't think of anything in the moment to retort with, so she just turned and grabbed his sleeve under the pretense of bringing him in for a hug, but actually just used it to wipe her nose.

He retracted his arm quickly once he realized what she was doing. "Hey! You know I carry around a handkerchief for that just for you right?" He asked, pulling one out from his pocket and handing it to her. "Yeah." She replied with a sniffle. "But your sleeve is so much nicer." Nick rolled his eyes as she cleaned up her face before DelGato approached them, asking for any information they had picked up about the case. After conveying all of their knowledge, DelGato informed them that he had it from there and that the pair should return to the station to file their official statements on the arrest.

"Gladly." Nick said, ushering Judy towards their cruiser parked just outside of the occupied zone. "I'll even drive for you fluff, let you clear up those eyes."

"Are you sure you can handle it without killing us both?" She objected but followed anyway, acknowledging that she was not in the best shape to drive given her current teary eyed state.

"The only way you'll die is if either of you talk to the press before Bogo, so keep your heads down." DelGato called after them before turning his attention to the newly reunited family.

"He has a point there. The press and the two of us certainly have a spotty history to say the least." Nick looked to Judy as he brought up the infamous press conference. The rift it had sparked between them had been bridged and then some, but that didn't stop Judy from regretting what she had said that day. Even now, months after it had taken place and fallen from many mammal's memory, Nick would occasionally find the bun playing it over again, as if she was trying to hammer it in to make sure she never repeated it. "Let's leave it to Bogo this time. He's the one with a PR squad." He said, to which Judy nodded in agreement.

Dodging all camera crews and prying eyes, they ducked into their car successfully unnoticed and started their way back to the police station, notifying dispatch that they would be off their route for the remainder of the day.

* * *

At some point that he hadn't noticed during the car ride back, Judy had finally stopped sniffling and returned Nick his handkerchief, which he stored away til later. Besides those slight noises, it was a pretty silent car ride. Not in any kind of uncomfortable way, but simply in that neither of them had anything to say. Judy was elated at having been able to rescue James successfully and safely, meanwhile Nick was happy that Judy had made it out in relative safety. He did notice that she had a few small cuts on her ears that she seemingly hadn't noticed. 

This prompted him to, once they were sat down in their desks typing up their respective reports on the days events, turn around and glance at them to see that she was bleeding just a little bit. "Carrots, do you plan on patching up your ears at some point? I'll admit you look cute in anything, but you aren't really suited for scars." Turning around herself to listen to him, she finally looked up at her ears which had perked up once Nick started speaking.

"They're just small ones. It's no big deal." She said as she examined them. Nick got up and came over, silently making a mental note that she hadn't said anything about him having called her cute, and lightly took hold of her ear, eliciting a light squeak from the bunny. 

"You're hurt, that's not nothing." He said as he did probably the last thing Judy had thought he would do, and began to lick her ears, paying particular attention to where they were bleeding. "W-what are you doing?" She asked in quite the flustered squeal. Truth be told, Nick didn't really know himself. There was just a little voice in his head telling him that this was just what he was supposed to do for his partner. It was the same little voice that made note of how he enjoyed her squirming around while he worked.

"Taking care of my Bun." Was his simple answer, breaking only quick enough to speak before beginning again. While he did, he noticed the grip on her pen tighten and the subtle sound of her breathing speeding up. She was getting heated up, he could tell that for sure.

He always felt satisfied whenever he got her like this, loving the process of teasing her til she was on the brink of pouncing on him. Of course, that wasn't his intention here, simply a happy side effect. After a minute or so, once he was sure the bleeding had basically stopped, he ended his teasing, much to the relief of his victim. Afterwords, she turned to him and Nick was almost sure he could see the blush burning through her fur at that point. "Satisfied?" She asked as she reexamined her ears. 

"Are you saying you didn't enjoy it?." Nick sat down facing her wearing his signature smirk at her flustered demeanor. "I wouldn't say that." He heard her mumble under her breath, much to his satisfaction.

"If you don't want me to do something like that anyway, you can just not do stuff that gets you hurt." He teased. "Of course, like I said earlier, it's one of the things I love about ya." Her shocked face as she looked around to make sure nobody was nearby to overhear any kind of relationship talk between the two was priceless to him. When she was satisfied that they were pretty much alone, she calmed a bit and brought her chair close enough that the pair could hold paws. "If that's just one thing you love about me, what else is there?"

Nick simply grinned at her obvious attempt to fish for affection. He was more than happy to satiate her. "Well, there are just so many things. Shall I count the ways?" He adopted a corny Shakespearean accent which got a giggle out of Judy as she nodded. "Then number one, you have more energy than a toddler that has eaten a bucketful of pure sugar, and somehow manage to direct all of that towards a career that you love. Number two, your persistence can fringe on annoying at times. But if it wasn't for that, well I sure wouldn't be here. Number three, and this is the most important one." He reached up and brought her face to his in a deep kiss, releasing her after a few seconds. "You kiss really well." He whispered.

"I'll have to throw that one right back at you." She whispered back, giving him another peck on his lips before separating. "Are you all done on your end?" She asked as she leaned back into her chair. Nick guessed that she had spied the completed form on his computer. "Pretty much yeah. Just a few more spots to fill in. Wanted to make sure at least one of us was free by the time the appointment to see the apartment came around." Judy looked mortified at the mention of the appointment with the land lord, and Nick could guess why. "You forgot didn't you?" 

"Well, I mean. With everything that happened today, I just... it just... you know." She struggled for the exact words for her excuse. "It slipped your mind, I get it." He assured her. "Will you be done soon?" Judy shook her head at the question.

"I didn't think we had much else to do today, so Iv'e kinda been taking my time." She admitted.

"You mean you were being lazy?" Nick faked being abashed, but was still genuinely surprised to hear that. He had never known her to show even a shred of laziness, even when it came to the paperwork he knew she hated. He figured she was just still a bit exhausted from the days events. More emotionally than physically, but after a certain point, there wasn't any real difference. "Want any help?" He asked, despite knowing that she would refuse.

"I'll get it done myself, but I don't think it'll be in time to see the place." She lamented, seeming vary disappointed by the prospect. She had been excited to see this apartment since they had found it online last week. It was spacious enough to occupy them and then some while being more than affordable for their combined incomes. Add onto that that it was close enough to the station that they could easily walk to work every morning, and it was basically the perfect one. "Want me to call their office and reschedule?" Nick offered, taking out his phone.

"No, we won't get it then. Only reason we got opportunity to see it today was because someone canceled their appointment. You should just go and take a look at it for us both." Judy said a bit depressed at the notion. "Are you sure Carrots? We can both go see it if you let me help you." Nick asked, wanting to be sure this was what she wanted. "It'll be fine. It's my fault we have to fill this stuff out in the first place, so I'll take responsibility. Plus, I trust you're judgment. If this isn't the right place for us, you'll know." Judy said in a reassuring manner.

Emboldened by her trust in him, Nick sat a bit higher in his chair and puffed out his chest, giving the ranger salute. "I won't let you down ma'am!" He said with a wide grin. Judy gave him a slight glare, presumably at his having called her ma'am, but it melted into a smile rather quickly. "I'm glad to hear it, so how about you turn around and finish up so you can get going?" She said. Nick relaxed and agreed as he turned around and filling out the last few fields on the form of his computer before printing it all out and placing it in his out bin. Checking the time, he saw that it was just a bit into the afternoon, but the landlord was a busy lady, so she had made the appointment be about this time.

"I'm gonna head out now. I'll swing back by afterwords if you want and we can pick up dinner on the way home." He offered to his partner who was once again immersed in her work. She broke from it talk to him. "Don't bother, I'll be a bit longer than I thought. Something I wanna look into about the case. Just head back home when you're done." Her mention of a theory about the case caught Nick's interest. "Anything you wanna share?" He prodded, to which he received a noncommittal shrug. "Nothing yet, just an idea."

Nick simply shrugged, accepting her answer. If there was anything to her suspicions, she would let him know. Turning around to change into his civies and leave, he heard Judy call him back one more time. Coming back around to face her, he suddenly found his tie firmly in her grasp. Next thing he knew he was pulled down into a rough and heated kiss with Judy's tongue basically forcing it's way into his mouth. Taken aback by the sudden forcefulness on the part of his girlfriend that he could do little in the way of resistance. Not that he really would have wanted to. After what seemed like an eternity of being locked into the forceful show of affection, he was released, taking in a deep breath as he did.

"Wh-what was that about?" He asked as he gasped for some air. He was always happy to show his girlfriend he loved her, but that had been a little over the top. "Because that was a taste." She responded. When Nick only wore a confused face, she explained.

"When I get back tonight, I'm gonna pay you back for that ear thing earlier, and that was just a beginning. You should make sure you have a chiropractor on speed dial for what I'm gonna do to you." Nick audibly gulped at her reveal, half out of fear and half because it was without a doubt the single sexiest thing she had ever said to him. It was all he could do to keep himself from hefting her over his shoulder and taking her back home right then and there. Instead he just smiled and said "I can't wait."

"Good." She said. "Oh, and make sure you bring pair of cuffs for your size and a key home with you. And eat while you can, since you won't get the chance to later." She advised in a much to gleeful and lighthearted tone for the subject matter. She had said it as if she was asking him to pick up bread from the store on his way home, and her smile would have left no onlooker any the wiser. Nodding happily to acknowledge her request, he finally left to go to the changing rooms, keeping his bag in front of him while he pretended to search through it. He may not know if he was going to love the apartment, but he knew for sure that he was going to adore what might end up being an excuse to call out of work the next day.


	17. Chapter 17

Nick awoke in his bed the next morning just as the earliest hints of  sunlight were breaking through the window, and unlike the previous morning, he immediately recognized the comfortable warmth of his mate snuggled up tightly to his chest. It was truly an experience that he would never give up for anything in the world. Her warmth and form pressed up against him brought was just so calming and grounding when he woke in the morning. Glancing down sluggishly at her, he saw that they had fallen asleep without any covers or blankets on them, giving Nick a full view of Judy naked form entwined with his.

It was about that point that he began to feel a deep ache coming from his lower back.  _She wasn't kidding about maybe needing a chiropractor._ He thought. Squirming just enough to stretch it out without waking his girlfriend, he made the distinction that he wasn't hurt, just sore. He also discovered that he wasn't still handcuffed to the bed as he remembered being when his memory blanks from the previous night. Now his paws were just cuffed together around the other side of the rabbit, making it impossible for him to untangle himself without her help. Especially since she was the only one who would know where the key was.

Accepting his fate of being trapped there while Judy slept off her sex coma, he curled up tighter around her, wrapping his tail around her back. She seemed to feel the more intense warmth coming from him and buried herself deeper in in response, seemingly attempting to burrow herself in. After what felt like a blissful eternity of drifting in and out of sleep, he felt the bunny begin to stir herself. Her arms that had been curled up close slowly stretched out, one to his side, the other straight up, coming into contact with Nick's muzzle. 

He guessed that her eyes were still closed as she had begun to fumble around his face, trying to feel out just what she had found. When she, presumably, was sure it was Nick's face, she brought her other paw up and cupped his head. Wondering what she would do, Nick was slightly shocked when she began to just pet him, occasionally reaching up to scratch behind his ears, a spot she knew he loved. His response was to crane his neck and begin to sniff around the base of her ears, giving them a light nip now and again.

Eventually, both were well and good awake, and Judy put an end to their back and forth teasing by bringing Nick's head just a bit further down into a soft and innocent kiss. Nick would have preferred both had had the chance to brush their teeth before that, but it didn't really matter. Breaking apart after a few seconds, both found their voices for the first time that morning. "Good morning foxy." Judy cooed.

"And a good morning to you as well." He replied in a low voice.

"We need to get up at some point." She said, but immediately contradicted that by burying her face back into his chest fur. "Or we could just call in sick and not get out of bed all day, eating from the nearest place that delivers." Nick tempted her as he had many a time before.

"While I would love to do nothing more than that, believe me, I don't think we could find a single excuse that would fly past Bogo for both of us. So up and attem." She said without moving at all. Nick rolled his eyes and made a show of shaking his handcuffs to make noise. "I would love to Fluff, really. But I'm currently a literal prisoner of your love. You're gonna have to get up first." He pointed out.

"You are truly an evil fox." She hissed as she slowly crawled up through his arms, lingering for just a second to give a light bite to his ear in revenge. Once she was free, Nick could move around a bit himself, and sat up. Only now could he get a look at the rest of the room, and it was a disaster zone. Articles of clothing had been strewn to every corner, the chair at the lone desk sat on it's side on the floor alongside the lamp and radio. Nick had a vague memory of standing by the desk and watching the news coverage informing people that James had been recovered safely when he had heard the door close, not having heard it open. Next thing he knew, he had been pounced upon and it went downhill from there.

Judy now appeared at his side with the key in hand. Once the cuffs were off, Nick rubbed the sore spots where they had been chaffing him. She probably hadn't wanted to hurt him by putting them on to tight, but had ended up making them to loose. "What were those for anyway?" He asked.

"Once we were done and you had passed out, I undid you from the bed, but you kept rolling on your back, mumbling something about vampires. And if you make a 'sucking you dry' joke, you WILL have to call out of work. Anyway, I wanted you to hold me while we slept, so I trapped you in a hug." She finished explaining, and started to pick out clean clothes for them both to wear. "Fair enough." He responded. "But, for the record, I was gonna make a joke about how you hop around and bite necks, but that, just like your height, is beneath me." He said smugly.

"Really? A height joke?" She raised an eyebrow in disappointment. "I expect better from you Slick."

"And I would provide it if I wasn't distracted every time you bent down." He quipped back, only to have a pair of his clean boxers be thrown at a high speed into his face. Taking the queue , he got up and began to get ready to go take a shower to start his day, picking up the scattered mess they had made as he did. Even finding his phone where it had been flung when he had been, well... the most apt word would be attacked the previous night. They rotated showers as they usually did, and once both were clean and dressed in their uniforms, they started on their way. While they sat on the train, Judy finally remembered to ask Nick about the apartment.

As it had turned out, Nick fell in love with the place. He informed her that the construction looked good, the walls were nice and thick to prevent eavesdroppers, the locks on all the doors were very good and the land lord was incredibly nice. "I swear, once I saw the bedrooms on top of the stairs, I was in. I should have worked a few cons with that land lady instead of Fin the way she sold the place too." He finished. 

"So when can we move in?" Judy asked, looking excited beyond words at the idea. "I told her we could swing by to sign the lease on our next day off, and if all goes according to plan, It's ours by the first of next month." 

"That's awesome!" Judy exclaimed loudly, drawing more than a few glances from surrounding mammals. Of course, that was a common occurrence when someone spends time with Judy, so Nick was used to it at this point. Meeting her in a high five and then a hug, he knew that she had every reason to be excited. They would finally be taking their relationship one step further. Sure they had been living together for a while now, but this was going to be different. This was going to be a place that both of them owned, where they would try and build a future, a life together. The thought of it was enough to make Nick terrified, but he knew they would be able to do anything so long as they were together.

When Nick was done over thinking things, he noticed that Judy had been talking hurriedly about how she couldn't wait to see the new place, and invite their parents to come see it, maybe even hold a big dinner for all of them so they could finally meet each other, which brought a good question to the for front of his mind. "When do I get to meet your parents Fluff? I understand if you wanna keep me all to yourself, but I promise that I will do my best not to seduce any other bunnies with my charm."

Judy sat back down from when she had stood to hug him. "You actually WANT to meet them now? Yesterday you seemed to be dreading the thought." She said with a slightly shocked expression. 

"Well, you're just that assuring." He said in a tone that was anything but. "That and, speaking of a big dinner with our families, my mother may have mentioned wanting to do just that for Christmas this year." Nick was nervous at having finally revealed that request that had been sprung upon him the previous night. Nick had been making a call to his mother which he now did weekly, and had become something he very much looked forward to, when she just brought it up in casual conversation. "I would love to meet at least a few of them, and I'm sure they would be delighted to spend time with the both of us." She had said, and Nick just sort of nodded along and said yes, shocked yet excited at the prospect.

"So you want to meet them before that?" She asked, wearing a curious yet happy smile.

"Preferably. It's either that or one day we're gonna have to call them and say, 'hey, how's it goin. I'm dating your daughter, have been for a while now. I was just wondering if you would like to come out to the city around Christmas time and meet my own mother." He rambled all of it off in a strange, stiff imitation of himself. After that he gave a heavy sigh. "I just don't want it to come to that you know?"

"I get it." She said in an understanding way. "Right now probably isn't the best time, what with everyone on the farm getting ready for winter. Once snow starts to fall out there, they have a lot more free time since all they have to look over are the greenhouses." 

"So in like a month?" Nick asked.

"Probably. For right now let's just focus on getting settled into our new home, agreed?" 

"Agreed." Nick replied with a smile and a nod. They both sat back and relaxed for the rest of the ride, enjoying each other's company as they always did.

* * *

The station was abuzz with a crazy amount of activity from the vary moment the pair stepped in. Officers were running back and forth, doing a variety of tasks and at first glance, Nick guessed that the lot was trying catch up on the case load that had been put aside to help with finding James. Then there was the news crews hounding poor Francine at the desk, all of them trying to shout over each other in search of any ranking official to egg a comment out of. He saw Judy make a face of pity, but even from the doors he could hear Francine's firm denial for comment and that they would all just have to wait for the department's official statement once the chief returns to the station.

If Nick was sure of one thing, it was that the elephant would be able to handle it all herself, so he ushered his bunny partner along with mumbles of "Let's go Carrots."

On the way to their desks in the vary back of the cubicle farm, they passed a distressed and aggravated DelGato. He was hunched over his own desk muttering in an almost insane, rambling way about how he could never have an easy open-shut case. Having piqued Nick's interest, he decided to pry a bit into his pains.

"What's up Stripes?" He probed, garnering the tiger's attention. He turned around and greeted them as warmly as he could.

"Hey you two. Just getting in?" He asked in a clearly very tired tone. He received a nod from both mammals. "Lucky you. Been here all night trying to see just where this whole Roman thing goes, but so far nothing. He refuses to talk until we can guarantee him 'protection.' Whatever that means." He let out a long sigh of exasperation. "In the mean time, with the chief still with Ben in the hospital, the DA's on my ass to try and get a confession for the court. Must have talked to his office 20 times before midnight last night."

"You want us to go to his home, see if we can find anything?" Judy offered.  _A good idea._ Nick thought. The pair could try and find something to help.

"You won't be getting anything from his house without a warrant, and I've been trying for that, but I can't get a single judge to sign off on it. Their being strong armed by the DA cause he wants an open-shut case, but he doesn't realize that I won't be getting a confession without any kind of leverage in an interrogation." He let out another heavy sigh. "What about the blood we found in that side room?" Nick asked. Something like that should have been outside the realm of the norm for this kind of thing and might be enough to leverage a warrant.

"Been doing my best to use that as a possible push point on both Roman and the judges, but the Fennec has kept his lips sealed and the judges are saying it's inconsequential. The result of some possible mental trauma or other psychosis. Doesn't matter though. They can say what they want, but I know there's more here. Even you two rookies can see that, so I won't stop pushing for it, that I promise you." He answered proudly. All this thought of Roman's home and possible activities therein brought an important question to the front of Nick's mind.

"What's gonna happen to the orphans?" He asked. DelGato shot him a look that asked how exactly he knew about that, but it passed quickly. "If no one with the proper qualifications comes forward to start taking up their care, they'll have to go into government custody. We'll do our best to make sure they don't get separated, but at least one or two are bound to fall through the cracks." The tiger shook his head at the sad thought. The children spent what was likely a majority of their formative years together, and to be separated, especially given the circumstances it would be under, could be nothing short of traumatic.

"What kind of qualifiers would the mammal need?" Judy asked from beside him. DelGato stopped and thought for a few seconds before answering.

"Lack of any kind of serious criminal record for one. They'ed have to be able to afford the upkeep on the building, mortgage and all that. And if I had my preference, it would be someone who has a history with the kids. A former resident would be the most likely to treat them right." He finished, seeming satisfied with his summation. 

"Well, I certainly hope they find someone." Judy admitted.

"You and me both. They don't deserve to get punished for the decisions of their caretaker. In any case, you two should have an easy day today. Bogo sent out emails for temp assignments, and it's desk duty for the next week for you." He informed the pair.

Nick on the outside seemed at best nonplussed about it, but inside he was thankful for the opportunity to just sit back and relax, just him and Judy. His partner on the other hand looked unhappy as she grabbed her phone to confirm for herself, letting out a disappointed sigh when she saw he spoke the truth. DelGato chuckled at the pair's reactions.

"Someone's gotta take care of the chief's paperwork while he's gone, so congratulations, you guys picked the short straw. Good luck!" He said as he turned around and returned to his work, but this time he definitely had a happier face on.  _He probably just needed a bit of a vent, to distract himself if even for a second._ Nick thought, also deciding that he was happy to be of service in making DelGato's day just a bit better. 

The small pair began to walk towards their desks, and with Nick being tall enough, he was able to spy the not so small stack of paper resting on each of their desks. "Sweet cheese and crackers!" Judy exclaimed once she saw it for herself. The stacks had been split between the two, but even then a single one was the size of Judy herself.

"Did the email say when this stuff had to be done by?" Nick asked.

"Before he gets back. This is the case files he had to examine by hand, supply orders, basically anything he could put off while he did other things." Judy clarified for him.

"So everyone has a lazy side, even chief buff. Gotta wonder how he gets all this done on his own regularly though." Nick wondered aloud. He started to glance through the stack on his side and each paper and folder had a post-it-note attached detailing what had to be done with it.

"My guess? He finds a willing volunteer in Clawhauser. Plus he's likely got a few secrets when it comes to this stuff. You don't get to be a police chief unless you figure out a few of the ins and outs." Judy had been rummaging through her own stack before grabbing the first one and plopping down in her chair, charging straight in to tackle the challenge. "One thing I'm sure of though, they would make the cutest couple."

That had caught Nick's attention from the first packet he had opened himself. "You finally picked up on that chemistry there eh?"

"Well, after what went on yesterday, I would have to be the dumbest of bunnies not to have noticed that SOMETHING was going on there."

"I'm sorry, did you just admit to being a dumb bunny? And I don't even have a recording carrot pen this time." Nick chuckled to himself. He felt what he could only assume was a paperclip hit the back of his head.

"I simply admitted to not being the dumbest bunny on the face of the earth, don't twist my words." She hissed from behind him as he continued to nonchalantly work. "I was just saying that I think if they talk about it, they'll see that they have something there."

"Well, with Buff by his bedside, I'm sure they'll get plenty of time to talk. Best to just let it lie for now." He advised. He knew Judy, and was sure that she would feel compelled to get in there and speed things along which could only lead to disaster near and far as he could tell. An assumption affirmed when she hummed impatiently and said: "I know but, I so badly want to see them together. Maybe notes passed in files, coy looks shot to each other across the lobby."

"So you can ooo and ahhh at them?" Nick asked skeptically.

"No. If we know they're in a relationship, that's leverage for us to finally come forward. We won't have to tear away from each other every time someone almost catches us." Nick glanced behind him and saw that Judy was wearing what could only be described as a malevolent grin.

"Carrots, I think I'm rubbing off on you a bit to much."

"That's strange, I said the same thing last night about something completely different." Her voice dripping with sarcastic lust. Nick broke out laughing, loving this side of Judy.

"Be that as it may, I don't think that will give us a free pass for any and all PDA's, but I like where your head's at. But it you try and rush it, you'll end up breaking it." He repeated his point, doing his best to drive it home. This time Judy relented. "Okay, I get it. I promise I'll leave it alone."

"Thank you." Nick said.

"Until they get together." She added under her breath, Nick completely able to hear her, but he was satisfied with her promise and continued his work, wanting to make at least a dent before lunch.  _This is gonna be a long week._ He thought, trying his best to remember what the chief's signature looked like and how likely he would be able to forge a raise for himself and Judy.


	18. Chapter 18

Nick sighed happily from his position on the couch. He and Judy were currently wrapped up together in nothing but their underwear, not because they had been fooling around, simply because they could. Both were lying down on the couch of their new apartment watching the latest in a string of crappy horror films just to cuddle while scrutinizing every move the characters made with comments like, 'Why would you possibly go back in the house!?' or 'How many decapitations have we seen today? Because I lost count at 30.' This was how they had spent their joint day off, only unlocking from each other to change the movie or to occasionally cook (Microwave) something to eat. And bathroom breaks of course.

"You know something I noticed?" Nick started. "The only movies that get sequels beyond ten are either pornos or horror flicks. Like, I know Fast and the Furriest is comin close with what? Seven movies now? But even then those movies are so bad they're scary." He joked, earning a hearty laugh from Judy.

"Maybe mammals are more willing to pay for that kind of thing?" She said with a giggle. 

"Sex and murder over thrills and action. Sounds about right. Just wish that that also meant an increase in quality over time. This is the tenth Jason movie, and no improvement has been made for the past five." He gestured somewhat angrily at the screen as Jason smashed the frozen head of a scientist. "That doesn't even seem physically possible."

Judy giggled more at the incredulity in his voice. "I'm pretty sure it's called suspension of disbelief honey." She said.

"Suspension of disbelief my tail. It's a head, not a watermelon." Nick said with mock irritation. He replaced his arm to it's position draped over Judy, whom returned to her pastime of playing with his paw pads, and with the blunted claws that he produced while half paying attention to the movie. While she did that, Nick glanced around the apartment that he still couldn't believe was their's.

It had been a month and a half since they had signed the lease a few days after James' rescue, and they had wasted no time moving in. With Clawhauser and the Chief becoming an official item, the pair hadn't felt to bad about being open with their own relationship. Those at the department who hadn't already guessed it were happy for them, and when they asked a number volunteered to help them get the larger of the furniture moved. Nick's old pawpsicle money had been enough to get them a bed big enough for them both, plus the couch they were on, and a myriad of other odds and ends. During this whole process, DelGato was still pressing for a warrant with no end in sight, and Roman was refusing to talk. All the while, the jury was being put together for the trial.

The apartment itself was very nice. The lower area was structured kind of like a studio with a kitchen just to the left of the door, and a nice shining stone island that sat in the center of a wrap around counter that hugged the corner. To the right of the door was a half bath, and after that was a small storage area with their own washer dryer in it. Then there was the living space pair was currently in, a tall window to their left faced out into the rest of the city, of which they had a great view, and the TV was placed under the stairs that ran up in front of them at the vary back of the room. 

The stairs ran up to a landing that led to the two bedrooms and full bathroom. The right side of the living space was still blank as they hadn't decided what to go there quite yet. Nick was of the opinion that it could have a book case and some pictures or paintings, then they could turn the extra bedroom into an office for them to share. Judy in the mean time thought they should have the extra as a guest bedroom and have something resembling an office in the living room. It was still a subject of fierce debate between them. 

The sound of the door bell being rung brought his thoughts back to the present. "Must be the pizza that we ordered, I got it." He said as he tore himself from Judy, prying his paw free from her grasp and the other arm from under her. Rather than walk around, he just stood and climbed over the couch.

"Really? You're gonna get it in your underwear?" He heard Judy question from behind him.

"Totally." He replied. "It's the pizza guy, not the mayor. He probably sees worse every day." He waved his paw dismissively at her as she returned to watching the movie. Nick opened the door, expecting to be greeted by a teenager either bored and looking to go home or someone bright eyed and looking for a good tip. Instead he was greeted by about 5 sets of rabbit ears.  _Since when does it take that many mammals to make one delivery?_ Was his first thought. He looked down at the bunnies to whom the ears belonged and saw the grown pair at the front, one in overalls the other in a pink plaid shirt. Something that struck him was this strange sense that they looked really familiar.

"OH! Oh my!" Said the doe in the Plaid shirt. He saw her glance him up and down. "We must have the wrong address dear!" She turned to the buck standing beside her with a worried expression. He just looked perplexed, shifting his gaze from Nick to the number beside the door showing the apartment number. "Well that's strange. This is the number she told us Bon." 

"Are you sure you're reading it right dad?" Questioned one if the smaller rabbits behind him. "You know you have trouble reading things off phones." He shot the younger one a look of 90 percent vinegar and 10 percent embarrassment. "You think she might have sent us the wrong one?" The doe asked.

"Is there someone I can help you find?" Nick finally spoke up, wondering what this was all about.

"Oh sorry bout that sir. We were just trying to find our daughter's new address. She must have sent us the wrong one." The buck continued to look quite confused. Nick started to have a very bad feeling about the current events. He knew that if he could sweat he'd be doing so profusely.

"Hey Blue? What's taking so long?" He now heard Judy call behind him. Taking a quick glance inside, he saw that she had climbed up and was looking over the back of the couch at him. When he looked back to the bunnies outside of the door, he in that moment realized 3 fundamental truths at the exact same time.

1\. The bunnies he was currently looking at was Judy's family, specifically Judy's parents. Having looked from them to Judy, back to them he now saw the family resemblance they were without a doubt related. That plus their story added up to them having intended to surprise Judy with a visit.

2\. Her parents didn't know what he looked like. They surely knew he was her partner on the force, he'd heard Judy bragging about him over the phone enough to be positive of that. But without knowing what he looked like, they weren't able to make the connection.

3\. He had just met his girlfriend's parents for the first time... in his underwear.

More than anything he was aware of just how much fur he was showing, as well that one of the younger ones had managed to sneak a look past him out curiosity of whom had spoken, and decided to inform the rest of the group. "No wait, we have the right place. She's just inside." She said, pointing inside the door. The other rabbits all shared a look that conveyed the word 'what?' and looked around Nick, who looked backwards with them to see that Judy was now looking at him with a look somewhere between shock and joy. She was happy to see her parents... but also in shock from seeing her parents. 

Nick was frozen in place and wide eyed. He was at a loss, he didn't know his next move which was a feeling almost entirely new to him. All he could do was look at Judy with a face that beyond anything he hoped conveyed just how loudly he was screaming 'HELP!' in his head. She appeared to be at a similar loss for words, but seemed to find a few after what seemed like an eternity of their visitors flicking their eyes from her to him.

"H-hi guys." She said weakly. "Fancy seeing you here." She was trying her best to sell her words with a forced smile. Unsuccessfully unfortunately. Her breaking the silence though gave Nick the jump start he needed to reboot. "I guess we have some explaining to do. Right now I'll just start with my name. I'm Nick Wilde, and well... I'm you're daughter's boyfriend. It's a pleasure to meet you." Nick offered his paw to them to shake while himself giving a shaky smile, but all of the visitors simply looked at him confused. 

After inviting the handful of rabbits inside, Nick proceeded to grab some chairs from around the island in their Kitchen and bring them into the living room. As he did, the members of Judy's family introduced themselves. Her parents had brought 2 of her brothers named Brian and Stephen as well as her sister Miranda. The pair of brothers had been concerned for the neighborhood Judy had moved to, while her sister was thinking about moving to the city herself and had come to see what it was like. And to see her favorite sister of course. 

Eventually, all were gathered in the living room, Judy's family on the sofa while the couple took the chairs opposite them. Nick had to admit they were woefully unprepared for any kind of visitor. While everyone had been getting settled, Judy had managed to sneak upstairs and grab the both of them a few clothes. The best she could find was a pair of sweat pants for Nick and one of his clean workout shirts that covered most of her body. "Want to be more suggestive?" He whispered to her once they were sat down, to which he received a more than firm squeeze on his paw in reply, but she didn't let go.

He looked at her face and saw that she was actually freaking out, and being the good boyfriend that he was, he dropped the facade for just a moment to comfort her. He reciprocated her squeeze and gave her as reassuring a smile he could muster. "It's gonna be fine, okay? This was a shock, sure, but it was gonna happen eventually. You and I got this." He whispered, not really caring if the others in the room could hear him. He saw at least some of the worry slip from her face. It wasn't all of it, but he'd take what he could. 

"So Nick. I do have to ask, just how long you two have been together? You seem quite... comfortable with each other so it must have been a while." Bonnie was the first one to speak up with a question, but Miranda soon added to it. "And I thought you two were partners on the force? Do they allow you guys to be dating?" 

"We are partners, and it puts us in kind of an iffy zone right now. No one's really willing to do anything about it as long as it doesn't get in the way of our duties." Judy answered her sister, and Nick took the liberty of answering her mother. "And we've been been dating for a couple of months now. We started not to long after I joined the force."

"Well that's nice. Are you from here?" Bonnie followed up.

"Yes ma'am. Born and raised in the city." He informed her. "It's a good thing too. If Carrots here was left to her own devices, she'd end up in the bay claiming that her GPS said there was a coffee shop there." He laughed as Judy used the paw that wasn't wrapped with his to playfully push him. At that point he noticed the daggers that got shot his way from the bucks on the couch when he called her by the nickname, but Judy picked up the pieces.

"Don't worry about that guys. He means it out of love, and it's just a nickname." To which she got a resoundingly skeptical 'mhm.' Nick could feel the bad vibes coming off of them, but oddly enough, he didn't think it was because he was a fox for once. His entire life mammals around him had labeled him for that simple reason alone, as had been well told already. And Judy had even warned him that it wasn't a big likelihood that he wouldn't get the same treatment from her parents, but Bonnie so far had been civil and kind above all else. Plus the vibes he was getting from her father and brothers didn't feel like that same old racism that pierced his core every time, but rather just a parent and siblings concerned about who Judy was dating. It was actually quite refreshing to have a new reason for mammals to dislike him as soon as they meet him.

"In any case Jude, I can't believe you're able to afford this place on a cop salary." Miranda asked, not seemingly minding what her brothers and father think.

"Because the building is pretty new and they didn't have a lot of renters, so I managed to haggle down an already low start price." Nick answered. "The landlady also, and I quote, 'Really liked my moxie' so she was really generous." He smiled while he remembered the encounter with the kind and enthusiastic badger.

"Well that certainly was nice of you, helpin her get a better home and all." Stu spoke up for the first time with curiosity in his voice. The couple seemed to realize the mistake the other side had made.

"Um, dad? WE live here. Together. He got us a deal and it's affordable because we both live here." Judy took the liberty of clarifying for them both, and got blank shocked faces in response. After a few seconds, Bonnie managed to stammer out a response.

"W-well, I mean. Doesn't just a few months seem like a sh-short amount of time for something like that?" Nick could only guess, but she seemed to be grasping at straws that maybe her daughter hadn't been... violated. So to speak. Nick had a moment of sudden inspiration of just what to say.

"I think I can clear that up and a few other questions you might have." He started. "Judy and I.. well... We just have something special between us. It may not have started like that, really the opposite actually, but now we love each other. There's no other way to put it. There's just something about what we have that feels right. It's something that my mom always told me I'd find with someone someday. The kind of thing she had with my dad before he... passed." He felt the bunny on his paw give it a tug. He hadn't really told anybody about his father, not even her.

"The love we've got is just what feels right, and there's nothing in the world that could convince me otherwise. That it's worth defending against whomever or whatever may come along and try to take it away." Judy's head was leaning against him now, and he could see just the faintest evidence of wet spots appearing under her eyes. That was nothing though compared to the fountains that were the male Hopps on the couch. Stu was going so hard that Nick actually feared for the furniture.

"Are... Are they gonna be ok?" Nick asked Bonnie who was looking at him with what seemed to be a great amount of admiration. "Oh, they'll be fine. The males of the Hopps family have always been an emotional bunch. Judy there got it since she pretty much grew up as one of the boys, always going out and looking for trouble to put an end to." Miranda and Bonnie both laughed at the memories that came forward. "Yeah, that sounds like Fluff here alright."

Judy was finally smiling happily again, which meant Nick could rest easy. And have some fun. "If you have any pictures, I would greatly appreciate them."

"Wait, what?" Judy mumbled under her breath, and the smile became worried.

"Oh, I've got plenty!" Her mother answered immediately. "There's all of those of her in that little police uniform from that play at school, Oh and of course there's her baby pictures!" Nick's eyes lit up at the chances for teasing while Judy became crestfallen. She certainly hadn't been expecting for this encounter to come to this. 

"You know, I would love to see some of those! See what she was like as a kitten, you know?" He was hoping so badly that the kind lady would have a few on her phone.

"Well I'll certainly show them to you if you ever make it out to Bunnyburrow." She offered.

"I think we might have to take you up on that offer. Especially if it means I can get my hands on more of those fantastic blueberries." He was really trying to crank up the charm now, and it seemed to work on Mr. Hopps, who had stopped threatening to flood the downstairs neighbors. "Aren't you just an articulate fella? Judes, what made you think you had to hide him from us?" He squeaked between sobs.

"Oh, that's coming from the buck that tried to give her a fox taser." Criticized Bonnie from beside him.

"They make tasers just for foxes?" Nick asked Judy quietly, receiving a nod. "That's slightly frightening and very racist." He pointed out. "I know honey, we'll send the manufacturers a letter later." She said in a sweet yet condescending tone. "But I did plan on telling you guys, I just wanted to do it in person. I thought Nick deserved to make his own case rather than making me vouch for him."

"So just when were you planning to tell us huh? On the wedding day?" Her brother Stephen questioned, getting some embarrassed laughs and a heavy blush from Judy.

"No, no. I was gonna see if we could take some vacation time and come see the farm with things having slowed down there. I was gonna ask tomorrow as a matter of fact." She rolled her eyes as she remembered that part. In all honesty, she should have called that day, but it was the first day off they both had at the same time since they had moved in, and had wanted nothing more than to just spend the day with him. So in truth, she had found a way to blame herself for the awkward situation everyone had found themselves. 

"Oh, sweetie. You should both know that you never have to ask." Bonnie pointed out. "You're family, and that means you're welcome whenever. That goes for you too Nick." The fox in question perked up in shock. "You heard me right. As Judy's significant other, you're as close to being a son of mine as you could get without saying 'I do' to a priest." Nick smiled and nodded his head in response, thankful that they couldn't see his blush through his red fur. 

After all the awkwardness had gotten past them, the whole group got the chance to relax and have some idle chatter. Nick got to hear some more stories of Judy's childhood, and even told a few stories about his early life in the city. There was a small hiccup at the discovery that he was almost 10 years older than her, but Miranda was a big help, pointing out that in reality, age is just a number. It isn't actually indicative of anything. It was around then that the pizza arrived (for real that time) and had been late because the poor kit got lost. They didn't have to pay for the pizza itself, but Nick tossed him the tip. Advising him to just give it a better shot next time.

"Do you guys wanna stay for dinner?" Judy offered while Nick was preheating the oven to warm up the cold pizza.

"I think we've intruded on the young couple's evening long enough everyone." Answered Joshua, whom Nick had pegged as being a quiet yet kind young bunny. "Josh is right. Don't let us put a damper on your evening." Stu said, standing from the couch along with the other bunnies. As a group they made their way to the door, followed closely by Nick and Judy, the prior putting his arm around the latter once they had both received their goodbye hugs.

"We'll be in the city for a few days, so expect to see us some more." Bonnie said, to which to Stu added, "And we'll be sure to talk about getting this city slicker here out to the farm sometime soon. Ain't no way I wanna pass that up!"

"Do you need help to your hotel?" Nick asked. They would have offered the empty bedroom, but it had no furnishing as it was right now.

"That's what GPS is for, so don't worry about it." Miranda said. And with that, everyone said their goodbyes for now, her parents promising to call the next time they intended to drop by. Then just like that, they were gone. The door was shut and both members of the couple let out a collective sigh, Nick feeling as though he had been holding his breath for the entirety of what had been an hour long conversation. 

"So... your family's nice." Nick said flatly. Judy in a wordless response just turned and thumped her head into his chest. "Was it this stressful for you when I met your mom?"

"Not exactly." He wrapped his arms around her. "I was mainly worried that I had just graduated and might not end up your partner. I also knew you two would hit it off." He started to pet the back of her head gently.

"You also had the advantage of we weren't dating back then, and she didn't walk in on us mostly naked living together." She looked up and rested her chin upon his chest. 

"True, but hey. Everything worked out right?"

"Like it always does? You'd almost think we were in a movie with how things happen." She pointed out. Nick shook his head in agreement. "I could see someone making a movie at the least about the roller coaster ride that was the night howlers. But would we get royalties from that?" He asked. Judy looked contemplative. "I have no idea. But I'd still watch it." She said.

"Probably just to see who plays yourself." Nick teased. He started to walk back into the kitchen, and Judy just didn't want to separate so she ended up just putting her feet on top of his while he walked, wrapping her arms around him for support. "Having fun?" He asked as he made it a point to take wide strides so she had to put in some effort to keep on him.

"Very much. This is how I recharge."

"So I'm your dock? Or am I an outlet?" He put the pizza on a sheet and into the oven before starting to play with her ears. "Now that I think about it, that would make sense. These things look like the prongs for a plug after all, and it would explain where all that energy comes from." 

"Can I ask you about your dad?" He released her ears out of shock as the question was so sudden and unexpected that it fried Nick's brain for the better part of a minute. He had to pretty much reboot all of his systems before he could speak.

"What do you want to know?" She could ask whatever she wanted, he had no intention of hiding anything from her.

"Well, what was he like?" Was her starting question.

"I couldn't really tell you myself, he died before I was even born." Nick sighed, trying to remember what his mother had told him about his father. "According to mom, he was kind and patient with everyone. Always looking out for those less fortunate than him too. He even had his own business based on that, a hiring firm called 'Anthony Wilde's Tame Time,' and he specialized in helping ex-cons find jobs after release, particularly for any foxes that came through the doors." Nick had moved the pair back the couch as he spoke, sitting down with her in his lap but still snuggled into his chest. "Mom always said that I was the kind of challenge he relished overcoming. A fox that had just accepted things as they were, rather than trying to change things for the better because it just seemed to hard."

"What happened to him?" Judy asked.

"When I was a kit, mom told me that he was just away on business alot, trying to find new places with disillusioned mammals to save. But when I got older and started acting out, she finally opened up about him." He briefly flashed back to the night and remembered his mother's sullen and defeated voice. Maybe telling him about his dad had been a last ditch effort to turn him around, a kind of 'Look at your legacy and what he was doing, and how you're tearing it down.' Needless to say, it hadn't worked on on him in the slightest. "He got ran off the road by a drunk driver, and neither of them survived. After that, when my mother gave birth to me, she took his name posthumously trying to take up his business. But being a full time mom and business owner proved to much, and she had to let it go. The night she sold the building was the first time I ever saw her cry."

"It sounds like they really loved each other." Judy commented. "Just like a certain pair I know." They locked gazes and Nick stared deep into the violet saucers the bunny called eyes, the traces of the tears from his little speech to her family still there, now being moistened by new ones. He closed his eyes and planted a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Indeed. Just like us, she said what they had together may not have been perfect. Maybe they fought now and again, maybe she hated him a little bit for focusing on others more than himself, or his pregnant girlfriend for that matter, but they were happy. Being with him just felt like the right thing to do. He and I also apparently share our dashing good looks." He finished in a smug voice. "Do you have a photo of this dashing fox then?" She asked him.

"Mom has a few at her house I think. She's been happy to talk about him recently, rather than avoiding it if she could, so I'm sure she'd be willing to show them."

"She's probably proud of you enough now to say, 'Yes! Me and the love of my life brought this into the world!'" Judy said excitedly. Nick laughed, partly at the idea that his mother had been waiting quite a while to be able to do that. "Maybe. I think it's just been long enough now that she doesn't remember him dying, just what he was like when he was here."

He rested his head on top of her's, noticing that her ears were drooping. Wanting to lighten the mood, he glanced around for some thing hew could do, noting that Judy had only muted the TV, not shut it off. Spying the remote, he reached down while he rubbed his chin on her possessively to distract her.

Grabbing it, he waited til a murder moment and hit un-mute so the room was in an instant filled with the scream of Jason's latest victim. Judy's arms wrapped around his chest in an instant and just about crushed him to death, and to add a bit of insult to injury, her ears shot straight up smacking him in the face. Between both their laughing and him getting hit by Judy in her furious rage, the rest of the night was back to their pleasant routine of cuddling, jokes and pranks. A nice dinner of reheated pizza and they found themselves settled into bed, Judy tucked into Nick's loving arms.

"So, what did you think of my parents?" She asked from below once Nick was half asleep.

"If this is how you try and get me in the mood Carrots, it's not gonna go well." He felt her small elbow shoot back into his ribs, dragging him from his sleepy state quite roughly. "I can turn you on whenever I want, just answer the question."

"Right right, sorry." He rubbed the sore spot where she had hit. "I would have liked to have made a better first impression, but other than that they seemed fine. I was afraid of what your dad and brothers might say about being big, tall and red, but that got assuaged pretty quickly. And your mom and Miranda seemed really nice"

"Miranda was basically my best friend growing up. There was a time when I started to doubt I could become a cop before the academy, but she talked me out of the slump." Judy sounded like she was remembering the moment quite happily. "So I've got her to thank for the bunny cop that broke her way into my life?" Nick said, and Judy turned around into his chest and shook her head. Since her ears were perked, she pretty much just slapped him a bunch.

"I think we would've ended up here no matter what. Maybe not this exact room, but I would have wound up right here in your arms." Nick wanted to make a joke about how sappy she sounded, but he couldn't bring himself to say much, in part because of the lump in his throat. He had never felt this kind of outright love from someone, and it was a little overwhelming.

"I love you too Judy." He whispered into her ear. Those were the last words spoken for the night as the pair held each other as they slipped into the warm embrace of sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is the beginning of the proverbial part 2 of the story. Some of you may be concerned that I may have forgotten about certain elements or events, but I assure you that everything has been deliberate, and none of it forgotten. It will all fit into the puzzle eventually. Thanks to everyone who has been reading along so far as I try to improve my writing and pacing over time. I personally feel like my writing has gotten at the least a bit better since chapter 1. Til next time!


	19. Chapter 19

Judy's parents had stayed in the city for 3 days after their... encounter, so Nick had made it his mission to get to know them as much as possible within that time frame. He accomplished this through a tour of certain parts of the city as well as a meal at the diner where he had made his decision to confess to Judy. Through the conversations during those moments, he found out that they were there for more than just dropping in on Judy, save for Joshua who actually had come just for that. The rest had come to establish a downtown outlet for Hopps farm produce, an idea that immediately set the fox's tail into maximum overdrive. Having those blueberries close to home was something he would fight for.

The expansion was at the behest of Miranda. She was among the handful of Hopps children to have gone to college, specifically to get a business degree, at which point she promptly returned to the farm and started to turn things around. She had taken all of the financials of the place upon herself and had managed to turn into a quite profitable venture. They had expanded their growing area to the point where Stu couldn't oversee all of the little rabbits helping on the farm himself, and that's where Brian had stepped in. "He was the first born of the first litter and had always acted like it" Judy had informed him in hushed whisper. "Dad always intended to pass the whole thing onto him anyways, so this is as good a start at that as any."

Brian had accompanied the party to get a better handle on the quality of the produce the rival farms were putting out so he could strive to match and surpass them. He had brought his own family of rabbits, having been happily married with around 50 kittens that had all been more than willing to lend their paws, and as a result they were actually now making too much crop to sell from their stands out in Bunnyburrow. So when Miranda had suggested they widen their scope to Zootopia, everyone had been in agreement. Now they were in the city to hammer out the details with the shops that would be acting as the outlets. 

Through finding all of this out, Nick had gotten a pretty good read on all of the new comers. 

Stu had been the easiest to do this with. He was a hard working farmer and father who cared about the safety of his daughter, and made no effort to hide that. He was honest and trusting to a fault, to the degree that, were Nick still a con artist, he would have zeroed in on the buck as a mark immediately. He would also talk your ear off if given the opportunity in contrast to Bonnie, who had a habit of being quiet and only speaking up when she felt it necessary in conversation. She seemed to be quite similar to her husband in most regards though.

In talking to the elder pair, he found that, while they didn't have much in common they had hit it off quite well. Many of his jokes landed with them, (though a few of the more risque ones did have to be explained) and he was always willing to talk about what they did have in common, namely Judy. Both sides would trade stories back and forth with vigor. Be they a prideful one like when they saw her off to the academy, or an embarrassing one like when Nick had found some of the stuffed bunnies that Judy had been using to sleep comfortably with until she got used to the city.

He also found himself getting along well with her siblings. Brian had been a bit standoffish at first, but had warmed up as the two got the chance to talk more. Then Josh had turned out to be just as Nick had guessed; a quiet and kind soul who cared more than anything that his sister be happy. He was satisfied that this was the case by just outright asking her if they were happy together. Once Judy was done laughing at the nature and suddenness of the question, she replied yes. Satisfied with that, Josh had declared his open support for the pair.

Miranda had been the one that took the longest to get a full read on by far though. When she was around her family, she was almost a clone of Judy, save for her bright blue eyes. She was Energetic and happy, and seemed willing to share just about anything, even with Nick around. But that changed instantly once a stranger stepped into the picture. She would adopt a face of careful contemplation, carefully deciding every word she would say, and it was an aspect that Nick could respect. Nick had offered to lend a hand by making some introductions, he knew everyone after all, but was shot down. Miranda wanted to accomplish this herself and more. By her own words, she wouldn't stop until Hopps farm was the biggest producer on the east coast, and Nick could picture the glimmer in her eye being similar to what Judy had when she was a kitten talking about becoming a police officer.

While Nick had taken the time to get to know the family that had shown up, Judy worked hard, calling in favors and pulling strings to take a short notice vacation to the farm. As it turned out, Bogo had no qualms about granting the request, saying something about 'helping him along' with a grin when he approved it, so the pair were free to take a full week trip to the farm by the end of the month, a prospect that made Judy herself giddy with glee. And so with that, they were on a train before they knew it, on the way to spend the last week of October on the farm, returning to the city on the first so they'd be spending Halloween there.

"So how did you celebrate Halloween when you were a kit?" Judy asked Nick beside her, but when she turned to him for a response, his eye were far away. He had what could only be called a thousand yard stare pointing out of the observation area of the train towards the hills of the countryside streaking by, the grassy green interrupted occasionally by pristine piles of snow that dotted the landscape. "Nick? Nick!?" She shook him slightly, and he was ripped back into reality from whatever world he was in before and looked to her with a shocked face. "You OK?" She asked.

"Yeah. Yeah, sorry. I was just somewhere else." He responded with an apologetic smile.

"That's pretty obvious. What's got you so nervous?" She already knew the answer, but figured she'd let him goof a bit with an excuse.

"What are you talking about? Me? Get nervous? Never!" He feigned offense. It might have worked if Judy couldn't read the signs. His stare was the big red flag, but when he wasn't staring, his eyes were flicking everywhere. That and the fidgeting paw holding her own all pointed to his true state of mind.  _Let him have his fun._ The little voice in her head said.

"Never!? I find that hard to believe." Her voice dripped with sarcasm. "It's true though. Everyone should just start calling me the infallible fox, cause you can't take me down!" He stood up and struck a confident pose to Judy's giggles. "Maybe we can make you a costume and that's what you'll wear for Halloween."

"It's not a costume if it's what you are everyday Carrots. Then you're just one of those kids trying to get candy by saying they're dressed as themselves." He pointed out before a look of realization struck him. "You guys celebrate Halloween out here?" He asked and Judy just laughed.

"Of course we do! It's a holiday, not some kind of city exclusive party. What made you think otherwise?" She asked. Nick just gestured out the window to the rolling expanse. "That. There's so much space out here, not that it's a bad thing of course, but how do you trick-or-treat when it's over an hour walk to the neighbor's house?" He asked.

"We don't." She replied with laugh. "The whole county gets together at the fair grounds for a giant celebration Halloween night. All the booths bring candy for the kids in costume, schools put on plays, it's the whole nine yards. There's even a costume contest where the winner gets a bunch of stuff. I never won myself though." Judy said woefully. "Because you probably went as the same police officer every time." Nick replied with a grin, earning a light kick from the bunny.

"Even if I did, it was a good costume and I was cute in it." 

"I never doubted that part Fluff, if only because you look good in everything. And yes, that is me calling you cute, and I dare you to say you don't like it." Judy glared and then grabbed his tie to bring him down to her level for a kiss. "Much to the contrary, I think it's OK if you, and you alone, call me that." She grinned.

"Well that's..." Nick started.

"On the condition that you can only do it if you whisper in my ear." She leaned forward, closer than she should reasonably be, so she could whisper in his. "Just like this." Judy knew her ears and face were red as can be, embarrassed from what she was saying, but not caring at the same time since they were alone. Nick sat down next to her and went back to holding her paw with a wordless joy.

"Less nervous now?" She asked when he was settled. Nick opened his mouth and raised his paw to correct her, but she cut him off. "Right. Infallible fox." She mocked him with air quotes. "Less whatever you were feeling now?" She asked again. Nick huffed and nodded. "Thanks."

"It's what I'm here for, among other things." Judy replied, leaning into her fox.

"I guess I just started over thinking how this whole thing was gonna go. I don't even really know how you can be so calm with what we're about to do." He started rubbing the side of his head with his free paw. "Blue, you make it sound like we're gonna... 'do it' in front of my family, which is bringing up mental images that may take years of therapy to repress." She had pictures flashing through her mind of the horrified faces of relatives and a dinner table that no one would ever eat on again. "We're just gonna spend some time there."

"A week. We're spending a week there. Regardless of how well my first impression with them is, we'll be there for a week." His voice sounded almost defeated in tone, to the point where Judy didn't know what to tell him. She understood why he was worried, going into this unknown situation without a way out.  _Maybe if we had one?_

"How about we have a code?" She offered.

"A code? For what?" Judy looked up from her position leaning on his shoulder to lock eyes with him. "If either of us feel like things have gone so far down the toilet while we're on the farm that their's no fixing it, we say the word and bug out immediately. No questions asked." Nick raised an eyebrow at her.

"Just like that? If I start to feel... something like nervousness, I say the word and we make our excuses and leave?" Judy wasn't sure how her boyfriend was feeling about this. The look in his eyes said 'would that really be OK to do?' while his tail was doing a slight wag that said 'I am vary much OK with this.'

"I can also say it, but yeah. We can just say we got called back to the city, get a train ticket and away we go." Judy made sure the smile she gave was reassuring. "I'd probably have to call back home later to make sure everything is fine, but I don't see any major problems with this." The smile that lit up her foxes eyes told her that she had succeeded in convincing him of her idea. "So Carrots, what's our safe word gonna be?" He asked with renewed mirth in his eyes.

"You know full well what our safe word is, if only because you've been the only one to use it." She threw back, seeing some blush creep up into his ears. "Our safe word has to be something that doesn't come up in conversation, which between the two of us there isn't a lot that doesn't." She brings her paw up to her chin to think while Nick puts his head down on top of her's and hums in thought. After a few minutes of thinking interlaced with occasionally nipping at Nick's neck, Judy had an idea. "Savage!" She exclaimed suddenly.

"Huh what? Where!? I thought we took care of that whole thing?" Nick said, tearing himself from whatever thought process he was in and looking around quickly. Judy slapped him on the arm. "No you giant blueberry. Our code word! Savage!"

"Well it makes sense I guess. Neither of us really talk about the night howler case any more, not if we can help it at least. I like it. So from the moment we step off this train, that's our bug-out word." Nick said as he replaced his chin on her head and wrapped her in a hug. "I know your gonna ask it, so I'll answer it now. Yes, having that fall back plan, a safety net, makes me feel better. Knowing that you'll be right there helps, but a good mantra from conning is 'Always have an out.' So... thanks."

"Mm hmhm" Was all Judy got out since her face was buried her boyfriends neck, taking in some deep whiffs of that earthy smell she loved so much. "How much further to Bunnyburrow?" He asked from above her, and after moving her face to look outside the train she gave the answer. "Just about another hour or so. We're in the county at this point, so congratulations Mr.Wilde. You are now one of the only 2 foxes for miles around." 

"Really? I'm pretty sure I saw at least 2 vixens get on the train with us. Also saw them shoot me some 'wanting eyes.'" Judy backed up enough to see him wriggle his eye brows mischievously at her. "You know what I meant dork. Once we get there, it'll just be you Giddeon. I told you about him right?" She asked.

"Yeah, vaguely. Had to pry it from you once I noticed the scars on your cheek." Nick caressed his paw across her cheek, lingering his thumb on the area where the scars were, drawing a small blush from the doe as she lent into the paw.

"Try not to bring those up with him. He already apologized up and down for that whole situation, and I have certainly forgiven him." She felt herself purr a bit at the petting she was now receiving as Nick moved his paw to stroke the back of her head. "The point I was trying to get at is that, if you start feeling lonely, at least you know who you can talk to." She wasn't really sure what she expected Nick to do, but laughing was certainly not up there in terms of choices.

"Carrots," He started as he calmed down. "I think the last thing I'm going to be feeling this week is loneliness. Being constantly surrounded by what? A few hundred of your bunny brothers and sisters and whatnot ought to throw that problem out the window. " Judy raised her paw as if she was about to add something, but was silenced when his paw found it's way to the base of her ears and started to gently knead. "I know you meant loneliness relative to other foxes, but I wasn't exactly swimming in that before right? Either way, I got all the company I need right here with me, every step of the way." He brought his paw back down and gripped her jaw as he brought her in for a kiss.

"You're just trying to butter me up." She gasped once they separated. Between his machinations and then the kiss, she was out of breath and blushing redder than a tomato. "And?" Her counterpart posed, still calm and collected. She had no choice but to grant him the confirmation that his teasing had the intended spot.

"It's working so well, I'm more butter than bunny at this point." She giggled out, her wordplay earning a chuckle from Nick.

"Well, I wonder what you taste like then." He licked his chops jokingly, but even he should know that he was playing with fire at this point. His definition of eating her ventured into dangerous, risque territory that could not be tread here on public transport. "Too bad for you that you can't find out what I taste like until we get home." Nick looked perplexed at the concept of having to hold back on his desires for that long.

"Need I remind you that rabbits have excessively good hearing?" She told him, but he still looked a little confused. "For example, I can hear that your heart is beating at about a mile a minute right now, despite your calm demeanor. Letting me know that you're almost as worked up as you got me." She flicked his chin playfully. "I also heard those vixens you mentioned talk about how handsome you are and how bushy your tail was, which I can only guess is a good thing going for a perspective fox boyfriend." Said tail was moving at high speed now, a sight that made Judy grin with joy that she could make it happen. "Sooooo... What do you think is gonna happen if we were to start-ahem- 'going at it'" She said in a sensually low tone. "when we're surrounded on all sides by rooms filled to bursting with bunnies?"

The look of realization finally seemed to dawn upon him. They couldn't have sex while on the farm, else they would risk being over heard, and it wasn't really an aspect of their lives that they wanted others to be clued in on. "So... none?" He asked, still shell shocked by the epiphany he had. "Nope." She responded. "No tail, for either of us I will add, for the whole week." Judy was making sure her teasing tone was very apparent, but in reality, was certainly disappointed by this. Even if their romantic activities had only recently become a part of her life, she had most certainly become accustomed to them, even expecting them to a point.

"That's gonna be a hard pill to swallow, but with your family on all sides, I don't know if I could perform to our usual standard anyway." Judy could certainly see where he was coming from with that. She had a habit already of practically draining him every time, surely accredited to the whole 'bunny multiplication' thing.

"It'll be fine. Just one of those challenges couples face, and we'll be all the stronger by getting through it!" Judy hopped up on her seat triumphantly.

"I'm sure we will. Now what say we talk about something else so we calm down. It's been getting a little hotter in here for a while, y'know?" He rubbed the back of his head in an embarrassed fashion. Obliging to him, they found a new subject of conversation till their arrival at the platform.

* * *

 Upon the pair's arrival, they were immediately greeted by a small fleet of vehicles and the necessary Hopps to fill them. All of them relatives of Judy who hadn't had the opportunity to see her since she went back to the city, so they had flocked upon the announcement of her return, also wanting to catch a glimpse of the talk of the burrow Nick. Apparently when Mr. and Mrs. Hopps returned, they had immediately started singing his praises and blessings, sparking curiosity in many of the young minds. 'Who was this stunning fox who had wooed the heart of their most famous family member?'

As a result, the attention was pretty evenly split between the two. All of them went straight to Judy to say hello and get a hug, but after that, around half turned on Nick. Barraging him with an endless number of questions from every angle, he of course was feeling a little overwhelmed. That said, Judy could tell he was trying his best to not only answer as many questions as he could, but also remember the names being slung this way and that.

"How'd you and Judy meet?" He glanced down at a rabbit just shorter than Judy. He was one of the ones who spouted their names off before a question came forth. "Well Joey, she thought I was a criminal, but I wasn't."  _Well, he's half right._ Judy thought as she listened

"What's it like working with Judes?" Nick pivoted to look at a taller one, this time almost able to make level eye contact. He clearly felt bad he hadn't caught her name. "It's interesting to say the least. She has a tendency to take off without warning though."

"What's your favorite kind of ice cream?" He glanced at the smaller bodies now gathered near his feet, clambering over each other to climb higher. They definitely weren't the only ones trying climb him apparently. All around the bunnies were grabbing for him, the ones who's questions he couldn't catch settling for using him like a jungle gym. "I don't really eat ice cream, but if I do, I guess vanilla."

"Are you and auntie Judy gonna get married?" Nick looked straight up since this time the question came from a bunny that was now sat upon the top of his head. Even Judy could hear the heartbeat of her partner skyrocket at the question, but in true Nick fashion he didn't show it at all on the outside. He smoothly moved to answer, and Judy found herself focusing very intently to his words. "HopefuleeEEEE!!!" He cried as suddenly a group of the little ones latched onto his tail, shocking him into a surprised yelp, he then lost his balance when he turned to see them so down he went. And that was the beginning of the end.

Little rabbits cleared the way as he fell, but with his height no longer a barrier for them climbing upon him, they swarmed. Within seconds he was buried under a sea of grey fur, his pleas for help muffled by them. The older rabbits gathered round couldn't help but laugh, not really doing much to stop the chaos. Judy should probably have been helping herself, but was more preoccupied with the whole 'Hopefully we'll get married' thing. She was happy that all her siblings had their eyes glued to her fox since they would surely have noticed the burning blush that was raging across her ears. Thankfully an outside force stepped in to break the scene up.

"Alright everybody, let's go. You do that to him much longer and he's lively to suffocate." Heads turned to see Miranda coming up the steps from the where the cars were parked. She approached the jumbled pile and began to shoo them off. Seeing her favorite sister snapped Judy back into reality and she started to help, lifting bunnies off Nick till she found some red fur she recognized as being his arm. Reaching down, she grabbed onto him and gave a solid tug, watching as rabbits came tumbling off as he emerged, gasping for air and shaking slightly.

"Probably should have warned you to stay on your feet. That's what the herd does if you get too low." Nick's eyes were filled with regret at having fallen and globbed onto Judy for support. "OK, now you're just being over dramatic." She whispered into his ear. "Maybe." He whispered back. "But in reality one of them twinged my tail and I don't know if I'll be able to walk straight. I really do need your help." Judy reasoned that he probably didn't want to hurt the feelings of the kittens and that's why he got so close in the first place. "Fine, lean on me."

The whole group proceeded to the cars, Nick and Judy still remaining in the center with everyone clambering for their attention but keeping the distance. Everyone got settled into a spot on the cars, including quite a few in the back of the truck Nick, Judy and Miranda sat in the front of. Both of the officers looked at each other and then at Miranda. "What? I'm gonna go slow..." She shot back at their accusing glares. That didn't really satisfy them, but there wasn't really any other choice if they wanted everyone to make it back in one trip, so they kept their mouths shut.

"So city boy, what do you think of the farmland?" Miranda asked as she led the fleet down a quiet road. Nick had had sat by the window so he could look out at the passing scenery, with Judy sitting between him and the driver. He had told Judy on occasion that he had never really left the city, so he definitely wasn't used to just how much space was out there. To be able to look in most any direction and see the horizon.

"It's unique. The countryside really has it's own kind of unique beauty." Nick gave a squeeze to Judy's paw that she took to mean a silent  _Kind of like you_ and squeezed back. "The city has it's beauty too, but I will admit I've missed the fresh air and open feel." Judy remarked.

"The country has missed you sis. I didn't tell you about it when I visited, but you're the talk of the town. Nobody can sit at the stands for five minutes before they get asked about you." Miranda explained. Judy certainly felt a little embarrassed as she wasn't really accustomed to the spotlight of popularity, in spite of the media coverage she had from the nighthowlers. She chalked it up to the press conference. "Is it really that rare for someone to break out of this little town?" Nick asked.

"Yeah actually." Judy answered. "If someone does leave, they're usually like Mirrie here and they'll leave for college but find their way right on back." Miranda nodded along at the reveal and hummed in the affirmative. "To my knowledge, Judes is the among to the first to break out with zero intention of coming back save for visits."

"You make it sound like this place is a prison." Nick joked.

"In a weird way, it kind of is." Judy said. "The whole county has this feeling of stagnation. Nothing changes, which can be nice; but when you're trying to be the first bunny cop, well... not everyone can be receptive." Looking out the window, the irony of how open the county was physically, yet so closed in ideology was not lost on her.

"That just means you deserve your spot on the force all the more Judes. You fought against the odds and won." Miranda gushed at her. "When customers ask about you, Iv'e found that concern is part of it, but it's mostly admiration. You may have sparked something special, not just in your fox there," Judy glanced at Nick to see he had been staring with admiration at Judy. "but also in this little podunk town. Now, I'm just trying to finish the job." She took her eyes off the empty road to give her sister a giant smile, something that Judy thought of reprimanding her for, but refrained.

"Now hold on, I thought Podunk was in Deerbrook? Fluff, did you perhaps... lie to me!?" Nick commented with overplayed hurt in his voice. But before Judy could play back to him, her sister spoke up.

"Fluff? You have a lot of nicknames for her don't you?" She asked. "Any real reason?"

"Nope." He said without a moments hesitation. "Just always called everyone by a nickname. Well, except my mom." Judy knew the truth to that. Aside from the rare occasion when he would get serious with her and say her real name, the only other mammal whose proper name he had used was his mother.

"Ahhhh. So you're a momma's boy huh?"

"Well, my mom practically raised me all by myself. Even if I may have been a snotnosed punk as a kit, now I know how much she did for me. It would disrespect her if I called her anything else." Nick had said this while absentmindedly looking out the window and stroking his girlfriend's paw. "If being a momma's boy means I do everything I can to pay that kindness back in full, then I'll take it." After a few seconds, Miranda and Judy both looked at each other and had a little giggle between them, earning a look from Nick. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing honey." Judy assured him. They had only laughing at him getting all serious on them. "But hey! Look! Here comes the Hopps compound!" Judy pointed over the edge of a hill that they were overcoming.

"Compound? What do you mean compouuohhhh..." Nick drifted from questioning into shock as the Hopps main farm came into view, for truly it could only be described as a compound. The first thing that came into view was the grain silos, there being three of them rising high into the air. They were attached at the base to a large, stereotypical red barn. Following the path from the barn led to a circle in which a small house sat in the center, and from that circle path two more split off. One led off to a large glass building to the right of the small house, opposite the barn. The third path went off into the hills behind the house. Those larger constructs, plus the smaller buildings scattered around the visible property lent to the size of the farm.

"That house in the middle is the main house, and then you can see the barn and greenhouse. The path in the back there goes out into the fields where there's isolated houses for the early risers, but most stay here." Judy explained. "Course with snow coming down, the barn is just for storage. The greenhouse we use to make sure we can keep growing enough to feed everyone."

"Ok, but how do you fit everyone in that little house?" Nick asked. The house itself wasn't huge, just barely 30 feet wide at first glance, so Judy understood why he was skeptical. "That's just the entrance. The real building is a tunnel system that spans a good portion of the property. A lot of those little buildings you see are air vents or chimneys that connect to it. There's plenty of room for every rabbit in the family and then some with the expansion that's always going on." 

"That's... incredible." Nick said as he looked on slack jawed. He clearly just wasn't used to the idea of such an expansive network sprawling beneath him, or of an expansive and complicated structure like that existing at all. Miranda proceeded to lead the whole fleet of vehicles into the farm, going along the path until they approached the barn.

Once they were parked though, Miranda didn't unlock the doors or turn the engine off. She had the air of someone with something on her mind.

"Listen... I just wanna give you guys fair warning." She started, and the couple looked at her intently. "You have me and the others from the first litter on your side, and that's a big deal in this family." Judy nodded at this. The members of her parent's first litter held a lot of sway with everyone in the Hopps family, practically having just as much say as the Mr. and Mrs themselves. "The only problem comes from the one that's not." Miranda revealed, and Judy could take a good guess at who it was. 

"Peter?"

"Peter."

"Who's Peter?" Nick asked.

"He's from the first litter too. But that's less important than the fact that he hates the idea of you guys together. Within days of us getting back from our trip, he had raised up a small number of the Hopps family in arms about it. All of sudden fights were breaking out over dinner, cooking, even one in the showers." Miranda laid bare the events of the past few weeks.

Judy and Nick were both having the same thoughts of 'is it really OK for us to be visiting right now?' and Miranda seemed to know it. "Before you two even begin to think about turning tail outta here, things have died down a bit since then. Peter is still outspoken about the whole thing, but he's in the minority by far. And while the animosity between the 'Pro fox' and 'anti fox' factions has certainly faded, it's still there. Don't let them paint a picture of this place for you though Nick. Most of the rabbits here want you guys to make it, and most of the undecided ones came with me to greet you."

 _That explains the larger than usual greeting party._ Judy thought. They had wanted to judge Nick's character for themselves, and that they had ended up liking him was a huge plus for her. It also made sense to her that Peter would raise a fuss over this whole thing. As long as she had known him he has been less than open with the idea of other species becoming a part of the family, to the extent of him being upset with their brother for marrying a hare. He was at all times closed off to the idea of change. Before Judy could voice her concern about going down into the burrow right away, the engine cut out and the doors unlocked.

"I have faith in you two to say the least, but you deserved that much of a warning. Peter and his most vocal supporters are wrapping things up out in the field til tomorrow, so you guys can rest easy for now. Traveling and making introductions like that can be exhausting, so I wouldn't blame you for heading down to bed after a quick bite to eat. Just watch where you tread during your stay. Anyway." She waved her paws as if she were trying to shoo away the negative air of the issue. "Allow me to A. welcome you back Judy, and B. welcome you to your new home away from Nick!" She said excitedly and then got out of the truck.

Judy looked to Nick for some guidance, wondering what was going through his head. She found him looking right back at her, a somewhat cautious look about him. Her guess was he was rethinking this whole visit for a quick second, but then the look was gone, replaced with his usual cocksure demeanor. That he suppressed his fear meant that he was willing to try and make things right here, and that meant the world to her. To face the kind of animosity and hatred that had scarred him so deeply, just so he could be with her... She had to find some way, some day to make that up to him.

For now though, she would settle for what they had accomplished today. Gotten to the farm safely, made a good first impression on her siblings, and soon enough having a good dinner with her parents before adjourning to their room for the night. All in all, a satisfactory day that would hopefully be replicated on the morrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to take a second to explain why the other Zootopia story got deleted for anyone curious. It really needed to be restructured throughout, especially at the beggining and towards the end. I like the story and concept, but I was hitting walls writing it far to often, so I've taken it down until I can find a way to tell it better. I'm sorry to anyone who liked the story, but rest assured that it'll make a return, even if it takes a while to do so. Love all of you guys, and as always I welcome any and all comments.


End file.
